Playing With Fire
by sbu-liz
Summary: A terribly BDSM flavored series featuring John Cena. Read at your own risk. Cena/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Some things to keep in mind: This is BDSM flavored and graphic, this is totally kayfabe, and I'm a terrible person.**

**With that said, I only own Elise. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Elise's reflection scowled back at her, her hazel eyes bright with rage. She raked a hand through the long, meticulously straightened chocolate locks of her hair and pursed her pouty pink lips.<p>

When _he_ put his hands on her, it had ignited a blaze of indignant anger deep within her. What right did _he_ have to lay a finger on her?

Sure, she wasn't the tallest girl in the back; she was barely five foot five. Lord knows, she wasn't the bustiest or the prettiest, either, but she had something the other girls could never have. She had a pedigree.

A little laugh escaped her at her own play of words. Hunter Helmsley had been a selfish man until the recent birth of his three younger daughters. The most she had ever gotten from him was a call every holiday, a visit every birthday and an all expenses paid scholarship into his best friend's wrestling school. It was probably the best thing he'd ever given her. She'd made her amends with him, though. She accepted the fact that he was her father, and that, to some extent, she was just like him.

The loud knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts. The door swung open and Elise acknowledged her father as he stood, a slightly worried look on his face. He knew the look in her eyes and what it meant for anyone on business end of her anger.

"I thought we might need to have a talk," he began, choosing his words carefully. "I know you're pissed that Cena-"

"Don't say that name around me," she bit out, bracing herself against the vanity mirror with two hands. "_He _had no right to even look in my direction."

Hunter sighed. There was no getting through to her when she was this mad. "You're playing with fire here, Elise."

Suddenly, she rounded on him, her movements carefully controlled. "No, _he_ is."

Shaking his head, Hunter turned and left. He wasn't going to make any headway with her until she had calmed down. He had hoped that after a week, it would have all blown over, but that was obviously not going to be the case.

With one final look at the mirror, Elise left Sheamus' dressing room to carry out her plan. She had a job to do, and that was to keep the belt on him at all costs.

* * *

><p>Finding him was easy enough. Carefully masked anger fueled her on as she approached him. He eyed her cautiously as she closed in on him. Stopping about a foot away from him, she gave him a lopsided smirk.<p>

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for a match tonight, John?" Elise asked as she looked up at him through lowered lashes. She noted the changes in his stance, the way his hands curled into loose fists. Well, well. Wasn't that interesting?

John tried his best to shrug her off, but that sultry look she pinned on him had his mind racing. "It's not for another hour."

Elise nodded and made a small sound low in her throat. "I can think of plenty of things I'd like to do in an hour…"

She took a small step toward him, closing the distance slowly but surely until they were maybe a few inches apart. He was forced to look down at her as she swept her long hair over on shoulder. The scent of her hit him full on, a dark mix of floral and spice. She traced a small hand up his bicep and looked up at him.

"I mean, I could…read a book, or I could take a nap. Laying down sounds really nice, too," she purred, and he leaned down without realizing it. He admired the way the tight, black cotton of her shirt fit her, the way she would mold to his body perfectly if only he could make himself pull her closer.

"What's your game, Elise?" he breathed, tracing the line of her throat with greedy eyes. The soft, lightly tanned flesh beckoned him, and he fought to not bend and get a taste.

"Game? John, you're hurting my feelings," she pouted, "Do you really want to deny that there isn't something between us? I know you felt it last week…that spark.."

Finally giving in, John's large hands settled on her hips and drew her closer. She had flipped a switch on last week that had been hard to turn off. The way she had fought against his hold with no fear of him, her defiance…It made some primal part of him long to tame her.

"I felt it," he whispered against her ear. She shivered against him and mentally cursed herself for it. She needed to focus. She was only acting like a cat in heat, she couldn't actually be one. "I feel it now."

She sighed as he dipped his head to press his lips against her pulse point. Unbidden, her heart sped up. She was acutely aware of the heat of his hands warming her through her shorts and the heat that radiated from his hard body. He pulled away and she noticed the way his blue eyes had darkened by a few shades. Something low in her body went hot and tight.

"Show me," Elise surprised herself as the words left her in a rushed whisper. A feral growl erupted from John as she took her by one thin wrist and led her to his dressing room. He shoved her inside without a second thought and slammed the door shut, locking it behind them.

Elise shook off the haze that she had forced over the both of them. She was alone, in a locked room, with John Cena. This had not been part of the plan.

They stood at odds for a few minutes, both gauging what the other wanted. He took a step forward and she squared her shoulders. Who cared if he had over a hundred pounds on her and a good foot of height as well?

"What? You scared?" his voice rumbled over her, and she all but snarled at him.

"You can't handle me, Cena," she declared, her hazel eyes wild. His deep laugh confused her. He suddenly closed all the space between them and had her pinned against the opposite wall.

"You don't know how long," he growled out, gripping her hair firmly and tugging her head back, "How fucking long I've wanted to put you in your place."

She glared up at him, her body responding of it's own accord despite the defiance she felt. "I'd like to see you try."

He gave her a dark look before tracing the collar of her shirt with his free hand. A swift tug and the thin material was ripped in two, leaving her in just her gear. She pushed against his chest but he stilled her with a sharp pull on her hair, causing a screech to tear from her throat.

"You're going to be a good girl, Elise, if it's the last thing I make you do," he told her seriously, the look only getting darker. "You've fucked me over enough times in the ring. I'm going to return the favor."

"Take your hands off of me, asshole," she ground out, and he laughed at her again before gripping her jaw tightly with his hand and forcing her to look him dead in the eye.

"You have a filthy mouth, little girl."

"You have a small dick," she managed to force out, and he shook his head. She really wanted to do this the hard way. Using the hold on her hair, he forced her down to her knees while unbuttoning the fly of his shorts. He sighed as his cock sprang free; he'd been hard as rock since she approached him in the hall and started playing a game she couldn't possibly finish. With a swift movement, he freed his cock from his boxers and pulled her head up.

She looked thoroughly subdued by the sight of his heated flesh though defiance still shone in her shrewd eyes.

"You know what I want, Elise," he told her, stroking the tip of himself across her full lips. It felt as good as he'd imagined it would. Her eyes told him how conflicted she was, debating on opening for him and giving in to her own desire, or continuing to make this a difficult experience for herself. "Open up, baby."

She whimpered at his heated command and did as he told her. Without warning, John sank his cock home, the hard flesh pressing against the back of her throat as she gagged. He pulled back and let her catch her breath, only to slam back again. His hold on her long hair tightened as he moved her over him, allowing her no mercy as he took what he wanted from her sweet mouth. The first fingers of his desire stole over him and forced himself to stop.

John pulled looked down at her, committing her swollen lips and desire glazed eyes to memory. He pulled her up swiftly and spun her away from him before yanking down the thin material of her shorts. Placing a powerful thigh between her legs, he spread her wide. His mouth found her ear as she whimpered and pushed back against him.

"Ask me nicely," he commanded, his hand once again tangling in her hair and pulling her head back to lean on his shoulder.

"P..please," she sighed out, rolling her hips back. He smacked the supple flesh of her ass and she cried out.

"Please what, Elise?"

"Please, John," the way she said his name sent a shiver down his spine. He placed himself before roughly thrusting into her ready heat. She gripped him like a vice and let out a keening cry. "John!"

John stilled himself inside of her, as hard as it was. He allowed himself a moment to breathe while she bucked back against him. "Fuck, baby…"

He slowly pulled out before slamming back into her and setting a frantic pace. He was going to fuck himself to death in her tight cunt, and she knew it. She rolled her hips with every thrust, her sweet voice chanting his name like a mantra. He felt her orgasm beginning to steal over her before she did, and skimmed his hand down her flat stomach, finding her clit. He stroked in time with he hard thrusts and she clawed at the wall in front of her.

"Beg me to come," he ordered, and she cracked immediately.

"Please, John, let me come…Please," she moaned out. He increased his pace and she shattered around him.

"That's it, baby, come on it…Fuck," he sank his teeth into the place where her shoulder and neck met, marking her as his. He felt his balls tighten painfully as he emptied himself into her.

The both weakly fell forward, using the wall for support. Elise focused on regaining her breath. Minutes passed before either of them felt strong enough to stand. John dropped a kiss to the mark on her shoulder before nuzzling her ear.

"See you at ringside…"

That was all he left her with before pulling away and fixing his clothes. He left the room, and her, in silence.

So much for her plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and critiques welcome.<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't think I'd make this a series, but I got particularly inspired. As alway, read at your own risk.**

**I don't own anyone except Elise. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Elise picked her way back to Sheamus' dressing room carefully. She didn't want anyone to see the massive red mark on her shoulder and did her best to hide it with her hair. She stumbled in, completely aware of everything except for the large Irishman in the room.<p>

"Whar ya been, gahrl?" his thick accent filled the tiny space as she turned her shrewd, hazel gaze toward him.

"Around," she answered, narrowing her eyes at him before focusing on her duffel bag. She pulled out another black shirt, one of her favorites. White, feathery wings were screened on the the back and it covered the mark perfectly. She tugged her hair free of the shirt and settled herself. It didn't matter what had happened. John Cena was still her enemy.

Sheamus shrugged at her answer. She was funny that way, and it didn't serve him to piss her off by asking her questions. All it would do is succeed in her nagging and bitching at him for the rest of the night.

"Where's the belt?" Elise asked, and he nodded toward the gold and leather strap situated on the back of the vanity chair. She picked it up reverently and admired it. The light reflected against it harshly. Her favorite place to look at it was the dim space between the halls and the arena. It would bounce off softly and give her skin an alien glow.

Elise sat and set the belt on her lap, fingering the metal, exploring the recesses. It irked her that she would never get to hold a belt like this. All she had to fight for was that stupid pink and purple butterfly shit they were passing off as a measure of worth for Divas.

"Yah alright?"

Flicking her eyes up, she nodded. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Aye, and the two of yah make a mighty fine picture, lass," he smirked at her. She had gone against her father's wishes and let him hire her as his manager. They had their differences, but they both coveted that title more than anything in the world. Elise only managed champions, and anyone under her, if not already in possession of the gold, soon became one.

She shook her head as she handed him the strap, and pushed away from the mirror. "It's almost time to go."

He nodded in agreement and followed her out the room.

* * *

><p>His gaze burned into her as she made her way down the ramp. He should be worried about the large, angry Celtic Warrior storming down behind her. She did her best to not acknowledge him as he searched her body for the mark he'd claimed her with.<p>

Pausing halfway to the ring, she mumbled something to Sheamus, but he couldn't hear her over the roar of the crowd. She flicked one choice glance at him to emphasize whatever point she had made, and sent the Irish brawler the rest of the way.

The bell rang to start the match, but he still couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She circled around the ring to Sheamus' corner and nodded when he looked at her in obvious question.

Out of nowhere, with John distracted, Sheamus clotheslined him. The match finally began in earnest as Cena forced himself back and up and focused all of his attention on the massive Irishman. He managed to get the upper hand and had Sheamus down for a pin, only to have the referee distracted by Elise on the ring apron.

He broke the pin and stalked toward her, not believing that she would still try to screw him over. She dropped to the floor before he had the chance to get close to her, staring up at him with her lips parted and eyes wide.

Sheamus caught him with a cheap shot, and they further brawled inside the ring. He set up Sheamus for a five knuckle shuffle, only to find himself held back by a thin pair of arms. She wasn't nearly strong enough to hold him, but her arms banded around his ankles and he floundered for a way to break free. She let go and ducked away as Sheamus used the distraction to clothesline him over the top rope.

Elise looked up at Sheamus, then back down to John. She stepped around him, circling him like a shark that had scented blood. She stared down into his dazed eyes and scowled. So, he thought he'd gotten the upper hand earlier? He really thought he had beaten her? All minor setbacks, she realized as she poked roughly at his torso with her foot.

His hand grabbed her ankle so fast that she let out a piercing scream. She tried to yank her foot back, but he held fast. Sheamus rushed to get out of the ring before John could do anything to her, but Cena sat up and shook his head at her, a broad smile on his face.

John jerked hard on her ankle, sending her sprawling onto her ass. Before he could pull her toward him, Sheamus clocked him with a knee to the head. Elise scrambled backwards, trying to put as much distance between John's prone body and herself.

The referee rang the bell, disqualifying Sheamus, but allowing him to keep the title. That smoothed her ruffled feathers a bit, but she still wanted revenge. She pulled herself up and saddled Sheamus with a look of absolute rage.

"Put him in the ring," she ordered, emphasizing her words with pointing. She ran to the timekeeper's booth and grabbed the title, yanking it out of the keeper's hands with barely controlled anger. She slid under the ropes with the belt and met Sheamus' questioning stare.

"Hold him up," she commanded, hating the dumb look on the Celtic Warrior's face at her words. "I said. Hold. Him. Up."

She glared coldly at Cena, her eyes ablaze. "You think you can lay your hands on me? Have your way with me? You think you can touch me?"

With all her might, she slammed the face of the belt against John's temple, grinning with satisfaction as he fell to the mat. Sheamus reached for the belt, but she tugged it away from him, holding it protectively against her chest.

"I am the only reason you still have this," Elise told him with cool confidence before handing it over to him reluctantly. He gave her an odd look before hitching the belt over his shoulder and following her out of the ring, leaving a destroyed John Cena behind.

* * *

><p>There would be hell to pay, and she knew that. The first order of business that night was John stomping out to the ring and demanding that Sheamus meet him one on one. She supposed that was his way of feeling better about the whole situation.<p>

She had a match during the last half of the hour, so she was spending her precious time getting ready. Sheamus could walk to the ring by himself every once and a while, so long as he followed her every command given to him before he left the room.

Elise sighed as she took in her reflection. She truly enjoyed mirrors, maybe even more than she enjoyed the title. She laughed humorlessly at that thought. She loved the gold above all else, but she would break her neck to look at her own reflection. She couldn't get enough of herself. The other girls called her vain, but she called it confidence. She began picking up around the vanity mirror, making it look neater.

She heard the door slam shut and sighed. He hadn't listened. Of course he hadn't; he always liked to think he knew better than her. She kept her eyes down and focused on putting away her makeup. They were so comfortable with each other, there wasn't any point in turning to face him.

"I take it you didn't listen to my advice," she chided before pursing her lips to blow a bit of loose powder clear of her bag.

"What advice was that, Elise?" the sound of John's voice made her blood run cold. She met his stare in the mirror and found she couldn't look away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing.."

"I bet you thought you got the upper hand last week, huh?" John cut her off, holding her gaze in the mirror. Elise scowled at him, but her angry retort died on her tongue as she took in his angry visage. This was a whole different ballgame now.

"What's the matter, Elise? Don't you feel the spark between us anymore?" He fed her words back to her and she shook her head in disbelief. This was not how she had wanted things to go. "Are you embarrassed by what happened? Is that why you're hiding that parting gift I was nice enough to give?"

Her normal bravado soon overtook her fear. Giving him a saccharine smile, she leaned forward to fix her eyeshadow before asking, "What about the parting gift I gave you last week?"

His smirk was absolutely feral. He trapped her in the chair by putting his hands on either side of her. "You're a real pain in the ass, Elise."

"So fucking what?" she huffed out, trying to gain some purchase in this war of wills. "I'm only your problem so long as you're going after the belt."

"You're always going to be my problem, then," he breathed against her ear before sinking his teeth into the patch of skin behind it. Her knuckles went white as she struggled to keep her composure by gripping onto the edge of the counter.

"I hate you," she breathed out, ending on a whimper as he found the fading bruise he'd left her a week earlier. He ran a light touch over it and she stifled a sigh before forcing herself to look his reflection in the eye. She refused to seem weak in front of him, in front of anybody.

"Are you going to fuck me over again tonight?" John snarled as he breathed in the scent of her hair. "Tell me the truth."

She closed her eyes and let his anger wash over her. She didn't care if he was angry with her, attention from him was something she craved. "Yes.."

His hand fisted in her hair and he forced her to look up at him. What he wasn't expecting was her soft moan of pleasure as his grip tightened. The sound went straight to his groin. Her eyes pinned him with their sultry, hazel gaze.

"You talk such a big game, John," she whispered, fluttering her lashes at him as his grip began to wane. "But I noticed you haven't been man enough to kiss me on the lips."

Goddamn, if she didn't know just what to say to send him to that special place. It scared him how possessive and powerful he needed to feel over her. Her words were a challenge that he had to take.

He held her still as he skimmed her lips softly with his. It was unusually chaste given their situation, but it sent electricity down their spines. Before he could think his lips were one hers again, this time delving deeper. Her sweet flavor coated his tongue as he explored her mouth with a gentle pressure. He pulled away to see her giving him a look of disbelief.

Elise blinked hard as she tried to regain her calm. She could take him manhandling her, it gave her fuel to fight back, but his sweet kiss had stolen all her fire. She pushed away from the vanity and stood, wobbling on shaky legs. She didn't look at him; instead, she rubbed her temples to chase away the blinding pain that had taken residence between her ears.

"I have a match," she finally managed to blurt out as she put space between them, trying to block the control he had over her physically. He cornered her again, his lips finding hers instantly. She shuddered beneath him as his large hands skimmed up and down her sides before tugging her top up to reveal her tits.

"Forget about the match," his hot breath ghosted over her tight flesh as he hoisted her up until she her breasts were level with his mouth. He nuzzled against her right breast, taking in the her rose scented body wash mingled with the sharp tang of peppermint body lotion. His tongue snaked out to taste her lightly bronzed skin, before he kissed his way to her nipple. He laved her pebbled flesh with rough flicks of his tongue, her breathy moans music to his ears.

She gripped onto his muscular shoulders and arched against his mouth. "John, I need you.."

"I know, baby," he took a small step back and let her slide down the wall. He looked around the room for a few seconds until his eyes fell on her beloved vanity. He led her over to the mirror and bent her over the counter top, his hands tracing the line of her spine down to her plump ass. Tugging down the material of her shorts, he revealed her black, lacy boy-cut panties, accented with pale pink ribbons. A groan welled deep in his chest as he fingered the wet material over her dripping sex. She pushed back against his fingers, trying to get as much contact with her heated flesh as possible.

"Please fuck me," she whimpered of her own accord. John smirked as he realized he didn't have to order her about this time. She was coming to him willingly which meant he had some sort of hold over her now, even if it was only when they were alone and fueled by lust for each other.

John pinned her to the table with a firm hand while stripping her of her panties with the other. He was going to take his sweet time with her, weaken her to the point that he could haul her out to the ring with almost no protest for his match with Sheamus later. With two fingers, he explored her wet folds, causing her to buck and moan at his movements. He unbuttoned and shucked his shorts and boxers with his other hand. Settling behind her, he teased her slick entrance with the head of his cock.

"Ahh," Elise couldn't stop herself from shuddering in anticipation. John teased her a few moments longer before pushing forward unbearably slow, letting her feel every nuance. Her thighs quivered as her muscles tightened around him, trying to hold him inside of her wet heat.

John reached forward and tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her head up to look at their reflection. "Watch me fuck you, baby."

A low, primal moan tore from her throat at his words. He began to thrust at a slightly quicker pace, pushing her forward. Elise thrust back against him, her tight channel suckling him, drawing him deeper. His speed increased as he continued to force her to watch them, groaning as she tightened almost painfully around him.

"Come for me, Elise. Good girl," he praised as he began to thrust into her with abandon, no longer concerned about her pleasure, only his own. It was nice to be selfish for once as he took what he wanted without guilt.

Elise caught the look in his eye as he began to thrust wildly. It stirred a something deep inside of her, one phrase continued to repeat itself in her mind. She fought to keep what little control she had left.

"U..Use me," she whimpered out against her will, that deeply submissive part of her finally taking over. "Come inside of me, please.."

"Oh, fuck," John groaned as her words pushed him over the edge. He didn't know why her submission turned him on so much, but he began moving faster and harder than he thought he could. His balls began to tighten, stealing his breath as his release stole over him and he spilled himself inside her.

He fell forward, pressing her into the vanity counter with his body. The hold on her hair finally eased until he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his body. The roaring in his ears finally subsided and he could think again.

"Leave Sheamus." It wasn't a question, but a direct order. His command brought her back to the world at hand. She was naked with her employer's number one enemy balls deep inside of her. Disgust pooled in her belly as she struggled to get away from him.

"No," she spat out. Sheamus paid her decent money, was good protection and he pissed her father off to no end. All the things a girl could ask for.

"It wasn't a request, Elise," he held her tighter as she squirmed, "Leave him or I'll take you from him."

"Just because you fuck me doesn't mean you own me," she told him defiantly, still fighting against him. She suddenly stilled as he sank his teeth once more into the spot on her shoulder, causing her to arch back against him at the odd mix of pain and pleasure.

"Explain that to him for me, eh?" he released her, and dressed, tugging his hat low over his eyes before storming out of the room. She almost went after him, royally pissed that he kept bruising her, forcing her to sneak and hide.

She calmed herself with the knowledge that he still had a match with her Celtic champion, one that he wouldn't walk away from unharmed if she had her way.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and critiques welcome and encouraged.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Boyfrand would like everyone to know that he is having to suffer for my art. Poor baby was forced into having rough sex (is there any other kind with us, though?) and it was just oh so terrible for him. **

**I don't own anyone except for Elise.**

* * *

><p>Elise redressed, looking over the dressing room that was now in disarray. She had to come up with a way to seal his fate, to make Sheamus, or even Hunter, break him into little bitty pieces.<p>

She tried to shake off the feeling of his hands on her as Sheamus walked through the open door, giving her an odd look. She was practically fuming and the tension in the room was palpable.

"What tha hell is thaht?" Sheamus asked as he crossed the space between them and prodded at the bruise on her shoulder. She hissed and jerked away from him, but he held her fast.

"Cena came by," It wasn't a lie, let him think what he wanted. "He wanted the belt."

"He puht his hands on you fer real this time?" Elise caught the look of fury that crossed the Irishman's handsome face. She gave a little nod. "And he made yah miss yer match."

"Fuck the match," she spat. That was her number one contender's match. It pissed her off that she had been disqualified. "Get offa me!"

Elise shrugged roughly away from him. She hated being coddled, treated like she was breakable.

"Cena's goin' tah answer for this," he swore, hitching the belt higher up on his shoulder.

"Get yahrself together. We're goin' to put an end tah this now."

"Cena!" Sheamus' voice carried through the arena. Elise stood off to the side, fidgeting with her hair until it covered the mark again. "Ah'm movin' our match to right now! Get out here!"

His music cued instantly and he came out, but not with his usual flair.

"Cut the damn music," Sheamus ordered, and waited until it went dead. "Yah put yah're hands on me manager fer tha lahst time, Cena!"

John's gaze settled on Elise, burning a hole into her. She tried her best to hold it, to challenge him, but it grew too uncomfortable and she had to look away. She didn't need to glance back to know he was smiling.

"I haven't done anything to her she hasn't asked for," he told them, and the arena erupted in cheers. Elise felt a blush steal over her as embarrassment crept through her. No, they didn't know the true meaning of his words, but it hit home with her all the same.

Sheamus stomped about, like a horse pulling at its bit. He was about to open his mouth to speak again when the anonymous RAW general manager chimed in.

A collective groan passed through the arena as Cole stepped up and began to read from the email, "May I have your attention, please? I have just received and email from the anonymous RAW general manager.

"John, you and Sheamus had a match tonight, but seeing as the pay per view is only a week away, I'm going to arrange for a different match for the two of you tonight.

"Elise, since you enjoy getting involved in Cena's matches, but can't make it to your own, you're going to get an opportunity to legally interfere. You and Sheamus will face John Cena and Kelly Kelly in a tag team, intergender match, tonight."

Before he could finish, Elise was at the ropes, berating him for his words. How dare he? How fucking dare he? She could not let John get his hands on her, or anywhere near her for that matter. There was no telling what shit he would pull if he could get close enough.

She turned angrily as Kelly's music hit. They made their way down to the ring, with Kelly starting the match. Elise pushed past Sheamus to meet up with the blond and get her down and over with.

The bell rang and they locked up with Elise coming out on top. She turned her back to John and put Kelly in a headlock before taking her down with a DDT. She hoisted the groggy blond up to whip her against the ropes, but Kelly leapfrogged over her before tripping her with a drop toe hold.

Kelly scrambled to her corner and tagged John in. Elise struggled to get to Sheamus, only to have John grab a hold of her foot and pull her back toward his side of the ring. She managed to get up shakily on one foot while holding onto the ropes, but he tugged her free of them again. He was just too strong for her. Elise dug deep and executed a decent mule kick, effectively freeing herself for the time being.

She ran to her corner and tagged Sheamus in, and the Celtic Warrior entered with a vengeance. He and Cena seesawed back and forth, neither able to get the better of the other.

Finally, they tagged both girls in to catch their breaths. Elise barreled into Kelly, taking her down quick. She gripped her by the hair and slammed her head back into the mat until the referee got to four. She helped Kelly up and used her as leverage for her finisher, a step up inzugiri. She hit the Hubris perfectly and went for the cover, only to have John step in and break the pin at two.

John wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off of her feet. She kicked and struggled against him, reaching for her corner despite being on the opposite side of the ring.

"Keep fighting," John growled in her ear and she struggled harder, screeching when his grip on her tightened further.

Elise locked eyes with Sheamus. "Take him down!"

She read the look that crossed his face. To take John down, he'd have to take her with him. That didn't matter right now. "Do it!"

Elise curled her head toward her body and waited for the impact from Sheamus' clothesline. The Celtic Warrior hit them hard, knocking the wind out of her. She rolled out of the ring and held her midsection as she tried to catch her breath.

The match continued inside the ring, with John getting Sheamus up for the AA, ending the match with a legit pin. Elise cursed under her breath. Her ribs hurt like a son of a bitch and they had lost. Nothing was going the way she wanted it to!

She propped herself up against the apron and locked eyes with John. She winced a bit as she took a deep breath and could almost swear she saw concern in his eyes.

After Sheamus retrieved the belt, the two of them stumbled off to his dressing room. She just wanted to pack her things and leave. The ache in her ribs was only getting worse, but she chose to ignore it. She could take care of it after a hot shower and room service.

Elise stifled a scream as she taped her own ribs up. They weren't too bad off, just a little bruised. She figured they would be better in a week, tops, but they still would hurt in the meantime. Stretching to make sure she still had enough flexibility to move, she gingerly lay back on the stiff hotel bed and sighed.

None of it made sense to her. She had never been attracted to John before, and still found it hard to be attracted to him any other time than when he flipped that switch she had found. Now she had even bigger problems. It was clear John was the better man and that Sheamus didn't have a chance in hell to retain come Sunday. Should she jump ship now or later?

What would she do if she quit? She sure as fuck wasn't going to run to John, even if he did hold the belt. It would give him too much satisfaction to know she had come to him, and she'd be damned if that would happen.

A soft knock at the door forced her to get up. It was probably just the food she had ordered before getting in the shower. She pulled on a loose t-shirt over her panties and answered the door, only to be struck speechless as John stood on the other side. She moved to slam the door in his face, not giving him a chance to start anything between them.

John blocked the door with his shoulder before muscling his way into the room. Elise banded an arm around her middle, huffing a little under her breath. John forced the door from her grip and closed it before pinning her with a serious look.

"You hurt?"

Elise looked down and shook her head before scoffing. Who did he think he was? First he forced his way into her hotel room and then he was acted as if he was actually worried about her.

"Get out," she answered, reaching to open the door for him.

"Stop being a stubborn brat for five seconds and answer the question." He slammed the door shut again, this time blocking her way to it with his body.

If that was his way of getting her to talk, it was a really shitty ploy. "Fine. If you won't get out on your own, I'll just call security. Wouldn't that look stellar on Johnny's flawless record?"

He gave her a look of pure anger before tugging her toward him, careful of her obviously sore ribs. He placed an arm under her knees and took her feet from under her, carrying her to the bed where he would have better light. Setting her down gently, the most gentle he'd ever been with her, he forced her to lay back and pulled at the hem of her shirt until her shoddy tape job was revealed.

Elise couldn't find it in her to look him in the eye. Not even her dad or Sheamus knew about this yet, not that she even planned to tell them. She was far from shy, but she found herself trying to shield her body from his stern gaze.

John looked down at her, his jaw set. Her hair was fanned out around her, her small hands working to hide her midsection from his scrutinizing stare. He prodded gently at the haphazard attempt at taping her ribs and she hissed in pain.

He leaned forward to turn her face toward his. "Why didn't you go to the trainers?"

She closed her eyes. It was the only way she could block him out and forget how vulnerable he was making her feel. "I didn't want to deal with all that shit. I'm fine. They'll be better by next week."

With a heavy sigh, John sat her up and began working to get the tape off to see the real extent of her injury. He hoped she was just bruised, like she seemed to think, and that it wasn't something more serious like a cracked or broken rib. Ignoring her indignant little noises, he finally freed her of all of the tape and pressed the flat of his hand against the left half of her ribs.

Elise gripped onto edge of the mattress as she squeezed her eyes shut. Damn it all if that soft touch didn't hurt worse than all hell. She bit the inside of her cheek as he repeated his movement on her right side, garnering an identical reaction.

"Were you going to tell anyone?" John's voice was full of scold as he drew a finger down her taught stomach. She jerked away from him only to nearly double over in pain, though she did her best to play it off.

"No," she finally conceded before gingerly reaching for the roll of tape at her nightstand. "You need to go."

"Like hell I do," he growled out, spreading her thighs and settling himself between them, effectively keeping her seated on the bed. Without a second thought, he nuzzled the top of her thigh before dropping a light kiss against the smooth skin. Her normal scent was magnified ten fold from her recent shower, but the scent of her arousal was what he was focused on.

Elise sighed and attempted to scoot away from him, but his massive arms wrapped around her legs and held her in place. "John, don't...I'm really not in the mood."

"Good, because I'm not either. Sit back, shut up and just enjoy," his blue eyes flicked up to hers, full of mischief as he hooked his thumbs in sides of her underwear. He slid the grey bikini briefs down her toned legs before stuffing the scrap of fabric in his back pocket.

Elise watched him with rapt attention as he dipped his head between her thighs and placed a wet kiss against her slick folds. Her head tipped back as she moved her hands to his shoulders and dug her nails into the hard muscles there. The feel of his tongue against her swollen flesh sent her reeling. Never had she expected this from John, least of all tonight.

John growled at the taste of her, unable to sate his need. She was addictive. Her hips bucked against his tongue as he worked her over. He began to lav her sweet sex with rough strokes from his tongue before slipping two fingers into her ready heat.

Elise had to bite back a scream as he filled her with his fingers, finding that sensitive spot within her and pressing firmly against it. He flicked his tongue against her clit and she struggled to breathe, arching her back as she came suddenly. The mixture of pain from her ribs mixed with his expert mouth and fingers sent her over the edge.

She lay back against the mattress and forced herself to catch her breath, despite the sting that deep breathing caused her. John hovered over her as he shoved the material of his track pants down and drove into her suddenly, causing her to cry out.

Pleasure sang through John's veins as he seated himself in her. He'd been dreaming about fucking her face to face and now he finally had his chance. He placed his hands on either side of her head and began ruthlessly driving into her, seemingly forgetting about her aching sides. Elise ignored all of the pain and moved with him, relishing in his dominance. She couldn't get enough of him when he was like this. She fed off of his energy.

John leaned down and captured her lips with his, making her taste herself on him. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, scoring him with her nails. He liked to leave marks? She could leave some pretty good ones herself.

He growled as he pulled away from her mouth and wrapped a hand in her hair, tilting her head back until her neck was exposed to him. He sank his teeth into that same tender spot, a place quickly becoming one of his favorites on her body. She arched into him as she came again, her slick walls milking him to his own release. A few more thrusts and he was spent.

Rolling so that she was on top, he ran his hands down the curve of her back. He waited until his breathing returned to normal sit up slowly, taking her with him.

"Where's the tape?" he asked and she looked at him numbly before reaching under the rumpled bed sheets and handing him the roll. "Stand up."

Doing as she was told, Elise stood in the vee created by his parted legs. He tugged her shirt the rest of the way up and over her head. With sure and steady hands, he began neatly bandaging her midsection. The pain eased to a dull ache as he taped her up the right way, his gaze intently focused on getting it perfect. Elise found him slowly endearing himself to her despite her strong opposition to such a thing. She quickly looked away, lest he look up and catch her staring at him with the same dumb, moonstruck look on her face.

"Done. That should feel better than what you did," he smirked, making light of her imperfection. "Hell, they might even feel better in three days because it was done the right way instead of the 'I'm a stubborn bitch' way."

Elise couldn't stop the small smile from creeping onto her face. "I like the stubborn bitch way."

"No, really?"

Elise's face fell as she realized that they were actually interacting in a relatively normal manner. That was all sorts of wrong. "I…You need to leave. Now."

"What, no pillow talk?" John grinned down at her. "It wouldn't hurt to spend the night."

It obviously hadn't occurred to him yet that they had never had sex and then stayed with each other. He always left. She liked that; it made things less messy than they already were. Fuck if they weren't messy enough as it was, too.

"You never stay," she told him, her eyes locked with his, suddenly angry that he was changing the rules of the game. "Why the fuck do you want to start now?"

Her anger lit the flame of his. "Is there a reason we can't have an actual relationship?"

"Well, let me think about that. There's the fact that I work for your rival. Hmm, what else? Oh, yeah… We hate each other unless we're fucking. We can't even say two words to each other without getting into an argument."

"We don't have to hate each other," he retorted. "And I already told you, leave Sheamus."

"And do what, John?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "That'd just be perfect for you, right? Elise leaves Sheamus, John gets the gold, John forgets Elise ever existed."

John ran a hand over his face, trying to keep his composure. "You think I'd do that to you?"

"I know you would. You think you're something unique, special… You're just like the rest of the men in the back, Cena. You want one thing: the title. Sure, it's nice to make a little side trip into Fuckville every now and then, but it all comes back to that piece of leather! With me out of the picture, Sheamus drops the belt to you and I'm yesterday's news."

He backed her into the nearest wall, his voice serious. "Don't even think for one second I would throw away what we have for that belt."

Elise's laugh was cold and bitter. She didn't recognize it as her own for a moment.

"What we have? What do we have, John? We've fucked each other stupid a few times and that's it."

John stepped away and paced. It was getting harder and harder to leash his anger. Her words almost sent him over the edge.

"All of this means nothing to you, huh?" he finally asked.

She stared at him intently, trying to stop the next few words from flying out of her mouth unsuccessfully.

"I'm an end to a means, John. Don't think I'm ignorant enough not to recognize that." She pushed away from the wall and made for the bathroom, anywhere that John Cena wasn't was a place she needed to be.

He grabbed her wrist and snapped her to him roughly. His lips were a hair's breadth from hers as he spoke.

"You're mine," he bit out, "I'm sick of sharing you with that asshole, sick of having to take what I can get. If I can't get you to leave willingly, I'll force your hand. Do you understand me, Elise?"

Elise whimpered as she tried to pull away, but he held her to him. The tighter he held her, the more infuriated she became.

"I don't belong to anyone," she spat. "Not you, not Sheamus, not even my father!"

John let her go and she pushed away from him roughly, ready to fight him if need be. He saddled her with an impossibly passive look.

"I'm going to win," was all he said before leaving her room, the door closing softly behind him.

What did he mean he'd win? The match Sunday? Well, if Sheamus kept fucking up, that was a given. Did he really think he'd win their game… He'd obviously never played with someone like her before. She was a competitive person who would stop at nothing to get her way.

_Game on,_ she thought as she settled into bed, the smell of his cologne lingering on her sheets. She turned off the lamp and tried her best to sleep, planning until the darkness took her.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and Critiques welcome and encouraged.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everyone again for the reviews. I really never thought this story would take off like it did. I've had the idea for years, probably, just never was brave enough to put pen to paper and write it. I've sent you all personal replies to your reviews, but I think you deserve to hear it again. Thank you all so very, very much. **

**With that said, yes, Elise is a major bitch in this chapter. Sorry about that. That's just how she reacts to anything she can't make sense of at first. I really do love her, though. She's probably one of my favorite OCs, not to mention one of my oldest. Glad you all find her bearable enough to keep reading. C:  
><strong>

**I don't own anyone except for Elise. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Just because her ribs hurt didn't mean she was allowed to slack off on workouts. She woke up a few hours after drifting into a fitful sleep, dreams of the eventful night plaguing her. It was only four in the morning, but that at least meant that the gym would be empty.<p>

She made her way down and resigned that if anyone she knew from work was there, she wouldn't stay. Thankfully, it was deserted which gave her all the time in the world. Tugging the hem of her shirt lower to cover her tape, Elise used her key to get inside and set to pushing herself.

A half hour later, she knew she had reached that fine line that separated a workout that left you feeling like King Kong on cocaine or absolute trash. She decided to push past it, trying to take her mind off everything.

She also didn't want to go back to the room. John's scent was everywhere, haunting her. She couldn't bury her face into the pillow to scream because it smelled like him. She couldn't close her eyes without seeing him. He was taking over every aspect of her life, worming his way into everything.

With a frustrated sigh, she switched the bike to cool down and began to slow down. Fuck with her all you liked, but fucking with her precious, precious sleep was crossing the line. She leaned back as she came to a stop, her chest heaving, sending shockwaves of pain all through her. Pressing her palms to her eyes, she took a deep, steadying breath and tried to shut everything else out.

"Boo."

Elise jumped a mile high, instinctively swinging out behind her and coming into contact with Hunter's solid chest. She glared at her father, her heart racing. At least it wasn't John.

"You okay, Princess?" he asked, putting a steadying hand on her shoulder. "You look like hell."

"Great, thanks," she deadpanned, collecting her things and making for the door. He stopped her with a hand on her upper arm.

"Lemme get a look at that," he nodded toward the bruise on her shoulder and then lifted the hem of her shirt, "And that."

"I'm fine," she muttered but he held her in place. "Daddy, please."

"It doesn't look like it's getting any better," he told her, not knowing how true his words rang. Really? Not getting any better? He had to be kidding. It was going fucking great.

"He grabbed me pretty hard," she lied, "My ribs are fine. I just bruised them."

"You mean Sheamus bruised them," Hunter corrected, barely held contempt coloring his voice.

Elise scowled. "He was just doing what I told him to."

Her dad let go of her arm and shrugged. What he wouldn't give to take back ever getting her involved in the business. None of it had worked out the way he thought it would, thanks to her mile wide stubborn streak.

"Be careful, kid," he told her seriously, "I don't think I tell you enough, but I do love you."

Elise looked down uncomfortably. She hated when he got like this. It usually meant he'd been spending time with his younger girls and felt guilty that he hadn't been there for her when she was that age.

"Thanks," Elise mumbled and stepped away, headed for the door as John was walking in. Her timing couldn't have been more perfect.

Her nose in the air, she passed him wordlessly and left the gym. Once she was back in her room, she took the hottest shower she could stand, washing away every trace of his hands on her. She took her body mist and doused the room in it, erasing the scent he'd left engrained there. The cloying sweetness of too much rose water choked her, but it was better than the heady smell of his cologne suffocating her at every turn.

She ordered her breakfast in and checked through the peephole when it came. She'd be damned if he'd force his way into her room again and ruin all her hard work. After finishing off her eggs and toast, she unpacked all of her clothes and folded them before placing them back. Checking the clock, she had managed to burn an hour, which left her only a few more before she could catch her flight to Tampa and her small apartment where she could lie low until Saturday night.

Her phone rang and she grabbed it off the nightstand, checking the caller ID. She sighed when it was only Sheamus calling to meet her in the hotel lobby so that they could share a cab to the airport.

Elise made a final sweep of the room and made sure none of her things were left behind. She pulled her suitcase toward the door and checked the hall before scrambling for the elevator. She hit the button for the lobby and cursed when it stopped on the third floor.

Her dumb luck, too. John had managed to catch her anyway. Before she could press the button to close the doors, he had slipped through. They shared a look of mutual anger before he hit the button for the top floor.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Elise bit out, reaching for the panel to fix it.

John shrugged. "Guess my finger slipped."

They rode in silence for a few floors before he hit the panel again, this time stopping the elevator between floors.

"Looks like it slipped again," he told her as he rounded on her, the look in his eyes purely animalistic. Elise pressed herself against the wall, trying to keep as far away from him as possible. He closed the distance between them but didn't touch her. Looking up at him through her dark lashes, Elise licked her lips. No matter what, he had the ability to do this to her, and it stung her pride to not only know that, but to know that he did, too.

"Don't…" she breathed, turning her head from him. She didn't like the feeling creeping through her. After all of her work this morning, he was going to touch her again, claim her. She didn't think she could take it, let alone ride back the entire flight with the knowledge of it as she sat next to Sheamus.

"Don't what, baby?" his lips were less than an inch away from hers as he crowded her back further. "I haven't even touched you."

A small whimper escaped her as she closed her eyes and cowered away from him. She was too tired to fight him. Maybe if she looked pitiful enough, he'd leave her alone and they could go on their merry.

"Please, just…" she sucked in a breath as he buried his face in her neck, nipping gently at the bruise. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him, breathing in the fresh scent of her skin and hair.

The elevator lurched forward suddenly. John bit back an angry curse as he tried to stop it again or even get it to stop on a floor other than the first, but it was no use. Elise breathed a small sigh of relief when the doors opened up to the lobby, a crowd of maintenance personnel and hotel patrons staring back at them.

She didn't give John a chance to think as she hurriedly grabbed her bag and pushed past him and settled herself next to Sheamus. She was not on her game this morning, not like she needed to be. The big Irishman would be ample protection from John's advances until she was up to playing again.

* * *

><p>Things had finally slowed down for her. Her clothes were in the wash, she had a hot bath running, tons of trashy television on her DVR and vanilla ice cream in her fridge. Elise slipped out of her jeans and t-shirt before shedding her push up bra and rubbing at the tender flesh under her breasts.<p>

She dug a black and gold silk robe out of her closet and tugged it on, cinching it loosely. Reaching behind her, she pulled her long, mocha hair up and piled it into a loose bun, securing it away from her face. She was about to turn off the water when her doorbell rang, and she frowned. Deciding to blow whoever it was off, she reached for the faucet again, only to have the doorbell ring once more.

Elise cursed under her breath and shut the water off angrily. Of course the fates were going to conspire against her and keep her from the one thing she'd dreamed of since stepping off the plane. Pulling the robe tighter around her, she stalked toward the front door, not bothering to see who it was first. It had better be life or death out there to interrupt her perfect night alone.

"Can I help…" the words died on her tongue as Cena stood at her doorstep. She gaped at him, her eyes wide.

He entered her apartment without being invited in, pushing past the stunned brunette and making himself right at home. As she closed the door, he looked around. Typical chick apartment; candles everywhere, accent pillows. The only off thing about it was how spotless it was, almost like she picked over everything with a critical eye, even in her personal space.

John turned his gaze to her. She was standing in a short, slinky robe and leaning against her door as she glared at him. Her arms were crossed under her breasts, holding the robe so that it hugged her curves. Her hazel eyes were narrowed into slits as she reached for her house phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked, although he had an inkling.

"Calling the police. There's an intruder in my home," she retorted, calmly dialing the number. John grabbed the phone and hung it up, rolling his eyes at her.

"We both know you don't want to do that," he flashed her that feral smirk of his and she did her best to ignore it.

"How did you find my apartment?"

"Your mailing address is on file at corporate. All it took was sweet talking an intern to get it."

Elise sighed heavily and shook her head. She really wanted to be angry with him, but she was amazed at his creativity. When he wanted something, he'd really stop at nothing to get it. Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she felt something in her perception of him shift a bit. There he was, endearing himself to her again. It was getting hard to say that she didn't like it.

"Whatever," she muttered, brushing past him and to her bedroom. As she moved to close the door, he held it open with one arm and entered like he owned the place. She rounded on him and poked a dainty finger into his hard chest.

"What gives you the right?" she asked, her eyes blazing. "You come into my apartment uninvited, you get my address without my permission and now you walk into my bedroom like it's the most natural thing ever. "

John grinned down at her. She suddenly felt like he was patronizing her.

"I told you last night," he answered, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into him, "You're mine."

She all but bared her teeth at him in rage. He ignored her and slipped his hand under the hem of her robe, palming her ass. His other hand wrapped around her back and pulled her hair free, sending the long waves cascading down. She looked absolutely delicious standing there in her impossibly clean bedroom.

Backing her up until her knees hit the mattress, he forced her to lay back. He drew the sash around her waist free and parted the two halves of her robe, laying her bare to him except for her panties. He took his time and simply looked at her. There was no one here to walk in on them, no reason for him to not enjoy her at his leisure.

He smoothed a hand over her ribs and down her stomach, relishing in the feel of her silky skin beneath his palm. He flicked his gaze up to her and saw the need in them, the unrestrained lust, and felt his cock swell.

"You're wearing too much," she gasped out, sitting up to tug his shirt up and over his head before tossing it away. Fuck playing hard to get. There was no one here but them and no one would ever know how she had thrown herself at him. Dragging her nails lightly down his chest and stomach, she unbuckled his belt and drew it free, looking up at him only to see the same heat reflected in his gaze.

John sighed as she leaned forward and placed a sharp nip against his abs, causing the muscles to jump. She unbuttoned his shorts and he slid them down the rest of the way for her. His breath caught in his throat as she dipped her head down to flick her tongue against the head of his cock.

"Fuck, Elise," he groaned as he tangled his hands in her hair, standing so that she could get a better angle to continue working him. He showed her the rhythm and speed he wanted and she obeyed with a muffled moan, scoring his thighs with her nails. He pulled her off of him with a wet pop, her pink tongue swiping over her bottom lip.

Pushing her further up the bed, he settled between her spread thighs and ripped her lacy panties away. He pushed into her, holding himself still and enjoying the feel of her. Elise wrapped her arms around his neck, her nails digging into his back. Hitching her thigh up over his hip, he began driving into her. She arched her back and met each thrust, her head tilted back as she enjoyed herself. He dipped his head between them and captured her nipple with his mouth, grinning as he felt her tighten around him.

"John, fuck…I need you," she moaned. He pulled away from her breast and flipped him so she was on top. His hand wrapped itself in her hair once again as he used it to guide her movements.

"That's it, baby… Ride me," he groaned as she squeezed her thighs tightly together, "Good girl.."

Elise continued to ride him as he found her aching clit with his free hand and pressed roughly against it. Her body jerked and her back bowed as she whimpered, her eyes slamming shut. Her walls locked on him and she came, hard. Her hips slowed as she came down from her high.

"Don't get lazy," he scolded, letting go of her hair to capture her hips with both hands, forcing her to follow his pace. He pulled her down as he thrust into her one last time, impossibly deep. She collapsed forward onto his chest as he emptied into her, their breathing ragged.

Forcing herself up, she looked down at him, her eyes clouded with pleasure. "Why are you here, John?"

"Isn't that obvious?" he answered her question with a question and she sighed, getting up from the bed and walking into the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder as she closed the door, the snick of the lock ringing in his ears.

John lay back in her bed for what felt like forever. The faint sound of water filtered through the door as he dressed. He was unsure of what to do next. Part of him wanted to stay, while the other part warned him that doing so would only cause them argue. Would it be worth it?

He settled for making himself comfortable in her living room, taking up the majority of her couch. Fifteen minutes later, Elise padded out of the room, a loose shirt pulled over a pair of bikini cut underwear. He kept his eyes on her, just like she did to him.

"You're still here," it was a statement, not a question. John nodded.

"I'm not in a hurry to leave."

She walked over to the couch and stood in front of him and took his hand in hers, silently passing a roll of compression bandages to him. He gave her a curious look before pulling her closer and nuzzling her stomach through her shirt causing a rare giggle to escape her. She covered her mouth quickly.

"Please tell me you're not ticklish," he drawled, "Sarcastic bitch Elise is not a ticklish little girl."

She made a soft noise in the back of her throat and looked away, hiking up her shirt in the process, "Just tape me up, Cena."

Wordlessly, he began to rebind her ribs, his touch achingly gentle. When he was finished, he tugged her down until her lips met his, kissing her deeply. She pulled away, her expression conflicted. She didn't want to seem weak and give in to him, but his being there with her felt eerily right. She swallowed her growing fear and forced herself to be practical.

"I want you out of my house," she informed him, her gaze steady. She watched as his expression changed and they drifted back into that familiar place, that comfortable animosity that she felt safe in.

John sighed. "Elise, can we just talk? That's all I want. Give me an hour."

"A half hour," she replied, pulling away from him and walking toward her kitchen.

"Forty five minutes."

"Fifteen minutes."

"Fine, a half hour!" He pushed up from the sofa angrily and trapped her in the kitchen.

"Fine. Talk." Her eyes never left his as she hopped up onto the counter top and crossed her legs. He moved toward her and she held a hand up, knowing what sort of power he had over her once he touched her. "You can talk from where you are."

"What are you going to do Sunday?" he got straight to the point. At least he wasn't going to pussy foot around with her.

"I'm going to keep the belt on Sheamus. You know that."

"I think we both know that I can beat him," John ran a hand over his short hair. "Turn on him."

Elise had seen this coming a mile away. "No."

"Elise…"

"John," she parroted the tone of his voice, mischief in her gaze. "I told you, I'm not doing that. It's bad business."

"Oh, and fucking me behind his back isn't?"

"Well, yes… but you never really gave me a choice. Suppose I did leave him, what do you think I should do?"

"Come with me…"

Her laugh was so patronizing that it bordered on hurting his feelings.

"I don't think you know what that entails, Johnny," she polished her nails against her shirt, "First of all, I don't fuck clients."

John didn't know whether he was more relieved or put off. On the one hand, that meant she wasn't involved with Sheamus, on the other, he wouldn't be getting any. "Okay…"

"I don't play fair. I will interfere in every match you have to make sure you keep that strap, understand? Does that line up with your morals? I don't think so."

"Fine, then don't manage me," he took another step toward her.

"What do I do, then?"

"You be with me."

Elise blinked confusedly at him. In all her years, she'd never had someone proposition her with that before. "You don't even like me…"

"Not when you're being a bitch, no. No, I don't."

"I'm always a bitch."

"Elise, I'm not playing games here. I told you, I'll force your hand. I don't want to, but I won't hesitate come Sunday."

"Oooh, John's gonna reveal that the slutty little manager has been sleeping with him this whole time," she clasped her hands at her heart, her eyes wide. "Oh, whatever will I do about my reputation then?"

"Stop it."

"Make me," she challenged. When he made no move toward her, she smirked. "That's what I thought."

He crossed the space within seconds and had her wrists held tightly in one hand while he used the other to grip her jaw and force her to look into his serious blue eyes.

"Don't tempt me, Elise." His voice dropped a few octaves and she swallowed hard. She had never pushed him this far. He held her still as he nuzzled her ear, finding that same mark and biting down harder than any of the previous times. He didn't stop until she let out a small whimper, the only indication that he was hurting her. "I'll see you Sunday."

Elise didn't move for a long time after he left. She forced herself to stop shaking, but the kitchen had grown dark by the time she finally made herself to get down. Sunday was forever and a day away. What could he concoct in that time to use against her?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and critiques welcomed and encouraged. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I had to split this next chapter into two parts because I was having trouble deciding how to end it, and it kept getting longer and longer. So, here's the first part. I'll add more to the second part while I'm at boyfrand's and hopefully have it up in a few days.  
><strong>

**I don't own anyone except for Elise. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Elise walked around her apartment in a daze. Everywhere he'd been, his scent lingered. She was alone now, but that normally comforting thought did nothing for her. Eventually, though she had been avoiding her bedroom, she entered it and saw the first tangible evidence that he'd been there.<p>

The various cream accent pillows were askew, some even lay on the floor but not in their designated spot. Her pale green, floral comforter was wrinkled but she made new move to smooth it. No one was here to see her moments of weakness. She should probably take advantage of that.

Carefully, she pulled the covers back and climbed in, the smell of John's aftershave hitting her full on. She couldn't tell if it was pleasant or upsetting. Her breath caught in her throat as she replayed their earlier moments in her mind.

No, she couldn't. Her eyes slipped closed in despair as she realized a tiny part of her missed him, longed for him even. Heaving a great sigh, she explored that part of herself and found she hated it. She hated herself for even having it. Unable to stop herself, she brought to comforter to her nose and inhaled deeply, committing every note of his scent to memory. Spice with a hint of male, something she hadn't smelled on her sheets in years.

She talked a big game tonight, had lied through her teeth, mostly. The thought of Sunday was tearing her up inside, but she couldn't let him know he had that effect on her. Maybe if she pushed him away hard enough, he would give up. She breathed in again, letting go completely and drifting off to sleep.

_Sunday Evening…_

She had been uncharacteristically quiet all afternoon, only acknowledging him with a smile or forced laugh when he spoke to her. Sheamus watched her closely as she pulled her hair back and started to apply her makeup.

"Yah alright?"

She met his eyes in the mirror and nodded. "Just thinking about the match tonight."

Elise worked to cover the dark circles under her eyes. She hadn't slept decently since the night John had stopped by her hotel room. Add jetlag and general bitchiness, and she was a frayed bundle of nerves.

"Ahny suggestions?" he asked, lacing up his boots. She paused for a second and thought, picking her words carefully.

"Go all out from the beginning," she finally answered, "Don't give him a chance to get any momentum. I'll run as much interference as I can."

"Sounds like a plahn, lass."

Elise bobbed her head in agreement. It wasn't Sheamus' fault she was aggravated, but she was honestly not interested in going down to the ring tonight. She hurriedly put on the rest of her makeup and put everything away. They had less than fifteen minutes before it was time for the match. Elise shook herself mentally.

She met Sheamus' gaze purposefully and produced a pair of brass knuckles from the back pocket of her jeans. "I'm going to slip these to you if things get messy. Don't let the ref catch you, okay?"

The Celtic Warrior nodded, averting his eyes as she rehid the knucks, this time between her breasts. It felt wrong to look at her, especially since she felt more like a kid sister than anything to him.

"Leht's naht leht it geht tah tha' point, eh?"

"It would be wonderful if everything worked out the way it should, but given the last few weeks…"

He shook his head, his eyes still not on her. "Ah, just bahd luhck, garhl. Don tahlk about it, lest yah jinx tah noight, tah."

A small smile crept onto Elise's face. His head was exactly where it needed to be. It was suddenly a little easier to breathe.

John was the first one out to the ring. Elise diligently straightened her black and white lace top and low slung jeans. She kept her gaze away from John's, just like she had decided to do over the days leading up to the match. As long as he didn't touch her or look her in the eye, she'd be fine.

Before the bell could ring, the email chime sounded through the arena. Elise's heart skipped a beat as she stole a glance at John. Did he have something to do with this?

"May I have your attention please? I have just received an email from the anonymous RAW general manager," Cole began in his usual fashion.

"Whoever wins this match not only wins the WWE title, but also…" Cole trailed off, as if unsure for a moment if he should go on. His eyes skimmed over the words again as the tension grew unbearable. Elise stormed over and shoved him out of her way as she read the email herself.

Her heart fell in her toes. She looked at Cole, her expression somewhere between 'Is this real?' and 'Are you fucking kidding me?'

"Jess read it, lass," Sheamus commanded from inside the ring, and she looked at him and shook her head. To say it would make it real. He gave her a hard look and she gave in.

"Whoever wins the match not only wins the title, but also receives power over Elise Helmsley's managerial contract," If not for the microphone, her voice would have barely been audible. This was what John had meant when he said he'd force her hand. It was one hell of a bold move on his part.

Elise stepped down from the podium, her world spinning. She daren't look at John. She already knew he had a smile a mile wide, his dimples making girls swoon across the arena. They simply could not lose tonight. There was no other option now.

The match started and she settled herself in Sheamus' corner. He did exactly as she suggested and started the match with a bang. She pushed away her concern for herself and pounded the apron with her palm, cheering Sheamus on and giving him directions. He strutted around the ring after a particularly brutal take down and John used the lull to catch his breath.

"Stay on him!" Elise screamed over the roar of the crowd, but it was too late. John had gained the upper hand in the match and got Sheamus down for a pin. Elise slid into the ring, but Sheamus kicked out at two without her help. He tried to shake off the cobwebs as Elise moved back down to the floor.

The two men went back and forth for a few more minutes, John again coming out on top. He managed to get Sheamus down and into the beginnings of the STF, but Elise climbed the apron and distracted the referee. Sheamus tapped, but the ref was focused on her. John broke the move and came to end her involvement, but she dropped down and away.

She didn't expect him to climb out of the ring and trap her against the corner and steps. Making the mistake of looking him in the eye, her pride getting the better of her, he pinned her with a hard look. She froze, felt rooted to the spot. He pressed her further into the post and she brought a hand up to the bottom rope to brace herself. He leaned forward until his face was inches from hers. Elise startled as the feel of cold metal closed around her wrist. She looked between them and saw that he had one shackle of a set of cuffs locked on her, while he quickly secured the other to the rope.

Disbelief colored her expression. He really hadn't just cuffed her to the ring, she couldn't have let that happen. She tugged at the metal to no avail. It was real. There was no getting out of it.

Without a second though, she took a step forward and swiped at John. He was quick enough to take a step back and avoid her anger filled swing. He winked at her as he slid back into the ring to have a fair fight, for once.

Knowing she had to think fast, Elise watched the match for any openings. As if reading her mind, Sheamus sidestepped a clothesline and John inadvertently took out the ref. Elise used her free hand to fish out the brass knuckles, hiding them by keeping her hand just under eye level. Sheamus went for the Brogue kick, but John ducked and countered with an AA.

He shook the ref until he was able to count the pin. Elise knew it was now or never. She slid the knuckles and they skidded to a halt at John's feet, but it was all for naught as the ref counted the 1, 2, 3.

She lay her head against the apron. Failure was not something she was used to, nor would she ever be. The ref raised John's hand in victory and called for the title. He stopped short as he went to hand him the belt, his eye caught by something.

Elise couldn't believe it. Her terrible luck was finally turning around. The referee put two and two together and assumed John had knocked Sheamus out with the knucks. She felt giddy as he ruled the match a disqualification, meaning Sheamus retained both the title and her contract.

She locked eyes with John, finally victorious over him. Sure, he was stronger than her, but she had years of watching her father cheat his way to championships and his cunning as well. Maybe she would start carrying a sledgehammer around, too. She gave him a wicked smirk. He knew that it was her doing and she relished in finally having defeated him.

Sheamus was still out cold, but at least they had won. She kept John's gaze. She loved winning, it was one of the best feelings in the world. He suddenly smiled and shook his head as he fished out something from his back pocket.

John held up the key to the cuffs, his eyes glittering dangerously. She narrowed her eyes at him, not entirely sure what he was thinking. He slid out of the ring and she did her best to look intimidating despite being restrained and no real physical match for him.

Unlocking the shackle around the rope, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder easily. She didn't even have time to protest as he hauled her off toward the back, leaving thoughts of the title far behind him. He made a detour to the room she shared with Sheamus and grabbed her duffel bag, tossing it over his opposite shoulder.

Elise fought with all her might. She kicked, she screamed, she raked her sharp nails up and down his back, but to no avail. John found his rental and set her down roughly before opening the passenger side door and dumping her inside. Just as she went to push against him, he took the empty shackle and locked it to the headrest. She fumed at him, near tears from her anger.

"I hate you! If you fucking touch me again, I'll-"

John gripped her jaw in his big hand, effectively shutting her up. "We're not on Elise's terms anymore, understand? Last couple of weeks, yeah, sure. I told you I'd get what I wanted tonight."

Elise glared at him, her primary weapon was her mouth. He'd completely shut her down in every way. She was too angry to be mesmerized by the dangerous light in his blue eyes.

"Let. Me. Go." she forced out through her clenched teeth, but that only caused him to squeeze harder.

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes at her when she tried to shake his powerful grip off. "You're just making things worse for yourself, sweetheart."

He let her go and backed away just as she struck out at him with her right foot. Her heel caught him, scraping a thin line of blood along his calf. Elise smirked, proud of herself.

"That's fine, baby. I have a hell of a punishment already planned for your first fuck up of the night," his deceivingly sweet smile caused her to falter. Punishment?

John turned on his heel and left, grabbing his things from his room. He took his time getting back to the rental before throwing his stuff alongside hers in the backseat. She looked everywhere but him, even as he closed her door and settled into the driver's seat.

The hour long ride to the hotel had been intense. Neither of them had spoken then entire way there. Elise fought to stay awake, the darkness of the night and white noise of the road lulling her into a light doze. She felt stupid every time she woke up and berated herself for drifting off. When they finally pulled into the hotel, she gave silent thanks to whoever up there would listen to her.

John had been scheming during their ride, struggling with how to get her into the hotel without her screaming bloody murder. Pulling around the back of the building, he parked and shut off the engine. He opened the door wordlessly, grabbed their bags, locked the doors and started to walk away.

Elise looked at his retreating form in disbelief. Using her free hand, she pounded against the window.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going? John! John?" It was no use. Either he didn't hear her or he didn't care. Elise sat back and looked around the car for the millionth time that night, trying to figure out just how everything had happened. The inside lights finally clicked off after a few minutes and the only light she had came from a lone streetlamp at the opposite side of the parking lot. She had no idea how long she sat there before John came back, this time through the service door. He paused to prop it open with a piece of rock or trash or something, she really didn't care.

Damn him for being so clever. Of course he couldn't just walk in the front door with her thrown over his shoulder. Like she'd even let him without causing a huge disturbance. He finally made it to her door and opened it. She looked at him, seething silently. Kneeling so that he was level with her, he began to unlock the cuff keeping her bound to the headrest.

"Sorry it took so long," he told her, though she really didn't know why. Was he honestly trying to make small talk? Elise turned her head and clamped her mouth shut. He told her to shut up earlier, well, fine. He was getting his wish.

"You just not gonna talk to me now?" He asked, taking her hand in his and brushing a kiss over her knuckles. His grip tightened as she tried to pull away from him.

John turned her head toward him and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. He could feel her practically vibrating with pent up rage. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, baby."

She whimpered at his endearment, trying to turn her head from him again. He held her still and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. No, no, no! This was not how things were supposed to go.

"Let go, Elise…I've already won," he assured her as he tugged her free of the car and lead her up to his room. He looked around the plush suite and lead her to the bed, taking both wrists and securing them using one of the slats in the headboard as an anchor. She felt so powerless, could feel her tightly held control slipping out of her grasp. It made her feel edgy, tense. He left her like that, on her back so that she could only stare at the ceiling and wonder what was coming next.

She must have dozed off because she woke up to John's light touch against her side. Her eyes fluttered opened as he unlaced the front of her top slowly. He leaned down and placed soft kisses against her collarbone and neck, working his way up to her mouth. Once he'd made it to his destination, he kissed her with unbridled passion. If she had been standing, her knees would have given out. Elise moaned into the kiss, her body betraying her.

He stroked down her cheek to her neck, ending at her right breast. "You're so fucking beautiful…"

Elise felt herself flush at his words. She'd heard the same words ever since she was fifteen, but the conviction in John's voice sent a shiver down her spine. He fanned his hand over her ribs before nuzzling them, relieved she had healed up over their week off. He alternated between sharp nips and soothing licks as he worked his way down her stomach to the top of her hip hugger jeans. Popping the button, he unzipped them and drew them down her lean legs slowly, tossing her heels and pants off to the side.

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been turned on from the moment he'd slung her over his shoulder and carried her out of the arena. Her desire was evident as he fingered the soft cotton material over her wet center. She pushed her hips forward against his fingers as best she could. Slipping his fingers under her panties, he forced two fingers into her dripping heat eagerly. She rode his fingers like she rode him Tuesday night.

John felt that switch flip, the one that made him have to have her his way and only his way. Seeing her so helpless made his already painfully hard cock bite into his zipper. He freed his cock with his free hand and groaned as he stroked himself from base to tip.

"John…" Elise's breathless plea brought him back to reality. Shedding his shirt and shorts, he quickly toed off his shoes before all but ripping her drenched panties down her legs. Settling between her thighs, he stroked the head of his cock against her wet cunt, reveling in the breathy moans he elicited from her.

"Beg for it, baby…"

Elise shut her eyes tightly and tried to block him out. She wanted him more than she wanted to breathe, but her pride kept her from giving in.

John growled as he eased the very tip of himself into her. She whimpered beneath him, rolling her hips, desperate for more. Getting a solid grip on her hips, he pulled her toward him as he slammed home. Her surprised yelp made it hard to keep himself still as he enjoyed the feel of her.

Pulling back slowly, he thrust deeply into her again. He set a slow, but hard, pace. Her back arched impossibly deep as she tried to roll her hips despite his firm hold.

"You want more? That it?" he accented his words with a series of fast, hard thrusts, bouncing her off of the bed. She moaned in helpless abandon as he kept this new pace. Her body grew tight as he continued to push her toward climax ruthlessly.

Hearing her reluctant moans for him was killing him. His balls were already painfully tight as he brought his thumb against her clit, pressing against her with each thrust. Her hips jerked and he felt the first shudders of her orgasm milking his cock.

"Ah, fuck…John!" she panted helplessly as she came hard. She pulled against the cuffs, her body going into overdrive as all of the tension of the last few days poured out of her. John slammed into her one last time and filled her with his hot seed. He collapsed on top of her, almost certainly crushing her with his weight, but he couldn't even form a coherent thought.

They lay there for what seemed like hours, basking in what had been an intense experience for both of them. When he could finally see straight again, he unlocked the cuffs and rolled to the side, pulling her into his body. He brushed away her hair and found the fading bruise on her shoulder, kissing it gently before breathing in her scent.

Elise blinked hard. She didn't want to be there, so comfortable and safe. Her mind reeled as she tried to think of a way to make him let her go. If only she could force him to hate her as much as she pretended to hate him.

"I'm not done with you yet," John growled against her ear as his hands stroked over her body possessively. Desperately, she tried to think about being somewhere else, wanting to focus on anything but the little shockwaves of pleasure his touch created.

Looking up into his eyes, Elise realized that dangerous glint had come back them. She swallowed hard, feeling her body go hot and tight. Suddenly unsure, she looked away. John forced her gaze back up to his with a rough hold on her chin.

"Get ready," he practically purred. "Cuz you're all mine, now."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, me. Oh, my. Sorry to leave it there, but I promise it'll be worth it.<strong>

**Reviews and critiques are appreciated and encouraged.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**This went incredibly fast because I had about half of it written already. No smut this chapter, but plenty of drama. The next chapter should be up sometime in the near future, no where near as fast as this one, though. Seriously, I had 2300 words of this written when I put up the first part, so. I need to take a break and get some television time in, lol. **

**In the meantime, if you haven't started reading 's fic, _La Maison de la Fantasie, _do yourself a favor and start. She was nice enough to write a request for me in the same vein as this story with a very forceful, out of character John. Chapter 21, if you're interested. /shameless plug**

**Also, if you feel like it, check out my tumblr. I post tons of pictures of Liz Gillies (she's the perfect Elise to me, even if she is a bit young.) and I make stupid jokes every Monday night during RAW. Not to mention updates on how far along I am with chapters, anything new I might have in the works, and pictures of me and the boyfrand enjoying life. **

**I don't own anyone except for Elise. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Gathering her up in his strong arms, he carried her to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He continued to keep her close, almost like he was afraid that if he let go, everything would go back to normal. He pulled her into the stall with him, letting the hot water pour over them. It had been an exceptionally long five days for him being away from her.<p>

Running a hand through her sodden hair, John wondered if she had as rough a time as him. A part of him wanted to believe that she wasn't completely heartless, even knew it. She sighed as the water cascaded down her back, and she turned away from him, scrubbing at her face. He traced a finger down her spine. Neither spoke.

Elise didn't know what to say. She felt like he had conquered her and that she'd wronged herself in the process. She sensed John held his tongue because he was afraid of breaking their peace. That was fine, she didn't think she could take his gloating. She washed her hair and face quickly and stepped out before he had a chance to stop her.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she dried off in the main part of the bedroom, collecting her discarded clothes in the process. She couldn't stay there. There was no way. She'd smother him with a pillow while he slept.

"What are you doing?" he asked, but she pointedly ignored him. Reaching for her bag, his arm around her waist stopped her. "Not gonna happen, sweetheart."

Elise glared at him over her shoulder. "I'm getting dressed."

"No, you're not."

"I'd like to see you stop me," she challenged, though she knew all he had to do was continue to hold her and he would easily overpower her.

"Fine. My terms, my clothes," he pulled one of his clean dress shirts from his suitcase and offered it her.

"No."

John shrugged. "I don't mind having you walk around naked all night."

Angrily, she snatched the royal blue shirt away from him and quickly buttoned it on. She avoided looking at him, knowing he was smirking at her. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of lacy blue underwear and pulled them on before walking over to the couch and sitting down in a huff. John pulled on a pair of track pants and threw his towel into the bathroom.

"What exactly do you hope to accomplish with all of this?" she asked, her eyes focused on the wall in front of her. "Do you think you'll be able to use the power of love, or some similarly flavored bullshit, to turn me into some doe eyed bitch who happily follows you around like a lovestruck puppy?"

John blinked in surprise at her outburst. "No, I just want to be with you."

"Name three things about me that don't involve my physical appearance or sex."

John faltered for a moment. Did he really know much about her other than that she was dangerously addictive and that it turned him on because she was so unlike the other girls? He sat next to her and she did her best to scoot as far away from him as possible. Gingerly, he took her hand in his traced her palm.

"You're pretty misleading. Here's this sweet looking girl who's actually a stone cold, cunning bitch and..." he sucked in a breath, "No one sees that coming, even though they all know it by now.

"But you're also deceptively calm, sometimes when you push all your problems back and focus on your job. I could tell the stipulation tonight upset you, but you kept focusing on the belt and keeping it on Sheamus. It was oddly...noble."

Elise laughed bitterly. "I'm anything but noble, but thank you for proving my point. You don't want me... you want this fantastical idea of me that you've conjured up in that little roided out brain of yours. You're just like the rest of 'em."

His grip on her hand tightened until she felt like the bones would crack. "It's true you're no angel, Elise. You're a lot to handle, but I think I'm doing a stand up job."

"Just fucking say it, Cena. I'm a good lay for you and that's about it," she jerked her hand out of his grasp and stood, her hands on her hips. "I told you, I'm not ignorant and I don't like being treated like I am. You think because I'm so young, I don't see what you're doing.."

"What I'm doing? You're gonna tell me what I'm doing?" he asked, his expression somewhere between anger and shock.

"You're using me. At least Sheamus pays me for all the shit I do for him. What do you do? You bruise the fuck out of me, you fuck with my job, you act like you own me. Fine. I can live with all of that, but don't have the fucking gall to act like you're some gentlemanly son of a bitch and feed me some bullshit lines about how you want to be with me and how you admire me. Give me a fucking break."

Elise felt ten times better now that she'd finally found words for the restless feelings she'd been dealing with over the last week.

"You're crazy," he finally told her and shook his head at her incredulous look. "No, really, you're fucking insane."

"Yeah, well... I have you to thank for that. Two weeks of being used and abused by someone who thinks he's just the noblest motherfucker out there takes a toll."

John stood, his mouth set in a hard line. "Just stop talking while you're ahead, Elise."

"You know what the really stupid thing about all of this is?" she finally blurted out, shaking from the adrenaline running through her veins. "I had actually convinced myself that being your manager probably wouldn't have been so fucking bad."

John blinked in surprise and she pushed against him with all her strength. He barely took a step back. It frustrated her beyond measure that she was powerless against him, that he robbed her of her control. He grabbed her by her upper arms and held her still.

"I really didn't want to do all this, but..." John leveled his gaze with hers but she looked away.

"Then why are you doing it? This isn't your style…" she asked, her hands clenching into tight fists. If she could goad him into letting his rage control him, maybe she could get out the room. She didn't have any idea where she would go after that, but it was better than being at his mercy. "Are you trying to prove something to me? To yourself? Did me calling your dick small really get to you that bad, Cena?"

He gave her a light shake and she snarled, fighting against his hold. "What do you think this'll accomplish, John? Do you think you'll be able to lock me up and turn me into some sweet, air-headed bitch like Kelly? Is that it? You want a Kelly? Maybe you're more into Eve. While we're on that subject, why'd they turn you down? Why'd your wife leave you, Cena?"

John backed her against the wall none too gently. His jaw worked to keep himself from doing something he'd honestly regret.

Elise scoffed. "You're so fucking pathetic, Cena…You can hold a skinny ass little girl like me still for as long as you want. Congratulations."

"Enough!" John barked down in her face. "You want to say stupid shit, then let's play that game. You know what I see when I look at you? A scared little girl with daddy issues, trying her best to replace something she'll never be forgiving enough to let herself have. Why Sheamus? Is it 'cause you know it pisses your dad off every time he has to see your name next to his? Every time you walk out?"

Elise opened her mouth to answer him, but he cut her off. "No, it's because you know, deep down inside, that you'll never be able to do better than some cowardly fucker like him who doesn't mind cheating to win. It's because you know you'll never be a Kelly or an Eve. Fuck me, you'd be lucky if you could even be a Maryse.

"But the best part, Elise, the best fucking part? The really funny thing of it all is how fucking ashamed of yourself that you feel every time you look at yourself in the mirror. That's why you do your best to make everyone else in your life feel like shit, because every time you look at yourself or you get a moment's peace, you realize how little the things you've done in your short life actually mean."

Her chest heaving, Elise blinked away tears. That was as plain as anyone had ever laid it out for her. She looked down, forcing her voice to be steady, but failing miserably.

"Let me go," she whispered with almost no conviction. She felt empty, all of her fight had left her at his harsh words.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked, before adding, "Know what? Fine. I'll let you go. Take your shit and get the fuck out."

Why did it hurt so much to hear him say that? She should have been happy, should have been overjoyed. He slowly released his hold on her arms and she fought back a wave of nausea. She jerked away from him and ran for her bags, pulling on her jeans from earlier that night. Forsaking shoes, she stormed out the door, slamming it in her wake.

John regretted his words the moment he'd said them. Goddamn if she hadn't pushed him past the point of control again. He knew he'd done damage that was probably far beyond his repair. Turning to the wall, he threw a heavy punch, denting the drywall.

Elise didn't bother with the elevator. She took the stairs, taking them two at a time. Managing to trip, she fell forward with a yelp and caught herself on the railing. A muffled sob left her as she forced herself to keep moving. It had been so long since she had allowed herself to cry; she'd be damned if she started now.

Her eyes burning with tears, she made it to the lobby. She found it empty and threw her bag down, kicking it repeatedly. How dare he say that stuff to her like he knew her, like he understood everything about her? He didn't know a damn thing and now he never would. She dug her phone out of the side pocket of the bag and saw all of the missed calls she'd gotten over the last three hours: twelve from Sheamus, nine from her dad, six from Stephanie and a text from her mom. She threw the phone down against the cushions of one of the hotel chairs.

Pacing from one end of the lobby to the other, Elise fought to keep herself from crying at all costs. Tears ran down her cheeks at odd intervals, but she refused to allow herself to break down sobbing like some brokenhearted twit. Who fucking cared what he said? She sure as fuck didn't. The phone rang and she picked it up with more force than she needed to, pressing the accept call button forcefully. Taking a steadying breath, she answered the call as calmly as she could muster, keeping her voice neutral.

"Thank god, your dad's been worried sick about you," Stephanie's clear voice filtered through and Elise bit back a wave of irritation.

"I'm at the Hilton on 3rd street; no one seemed to give enough fucks to look there,"she snapped back.

She heard Stephanie's heavy sigh. "I know, sweetie. John covered his tracks pretty good. Are you alright, though? John isn't the type to hurt a woman, but Hunter said.."

"No, I am not fucking alright. I'm the lobby of a hotel with no shoes on, I don't have my purse so I don't have any cash, I was just fucking kidnapped right out from under every one's noses and no one has done a damn thing right for the past week and a half!"

"Elise, honey, you need to calm down. How'd you manage to get away?"

"Oh, that's the real kicker, Stephanie! He only wanted me so that he could throw me out on my ass at three in the fucking morning with no money and no way to get out of this fucking place!"

"But did he hurt you?" she asked, clearly concerned.

Elise's strong sense of pride would not allow her to spill her secrets to her step-mother. "No, he didn't hurt me. He couldn't even if he tried."

Stephanie shook her head at her step-daughter's bravado. She wished she wasn't so concerned with seeming strong and independent, especially now. "I'm going to call your dad and let him know where you're at, okay? Stay close to the front desk."

Elise hung up without another word. The sound of the elevator caught her attention and she spied John immediately. He set his sights on her and she squared her shoulders and dared him to come near her.

"Elise, look," he started, his hands outstretched in a pleading gesture. If she had been a caged animal, she would have snapped her teeth at him.

"Leave me the hell alone!" she screamed, holding her ground. She was beyond pissed; she was enraged. Her eyes blazed with fury as she stared him down. Damn it all if she wasn't beautiful when she was that mad, wearing his shirt. He noticed her eyes were red and felt even more shitty about what had happened.

He took a step forward, trying to seem harmless. "What I said back there..."

"You got what you wanted, Cena," she spat at him angrily. Neither of them noticed as Hunter entered the lobby, standing off to the side as they continued their confrontation. "Unlike you, when someone kicks me out, I can take a fucking hint. I don't keep running back to them like some dependant little twat!"

"Running back to you? You're fucking hopeless! I don't know why I came to see if you were alright," he took a few more steps forward, narrowing his eyes at her. "I felt bad about the shit I said, but I was right. You're nothing but an immature bitch!"

Hunter took that as his cue to step between them, catching Elise before she launched herself at John. His oldest always was the first one in a fight, even if she didn't have a chance in hell at winning it. He'd deal with Cena later.

"Come on, Lissy," he tried to soothe as she struggled against him, clawing desperately for John. "It's not worth it and you're making a scene."

Elise settled down and pinned her gaze on John, the hurt in her eyes hitting him like a shot to the gut. "You know what, John? If you'd had just left me alone, I would have come to you in my own time. I could have even liked you. But the minute you forced me to do anything is the minute you lost me!"

She pushed out of her father's arms and grabbed her things, walking out of the lobby and getting into the idling car. Hunter got behind the wheel and put the car in drive, not entirely sure what he'd just witnessed.

"You wanna talk about it?" he finally asked, they had a bit to drive since they needed to get to the next town anyway.

She covered her face with her hands and kicked her feet wildly, letting out a mix between a growl and a scream. "I'm going to fucking kill him in his sleep!"

Hunter looked at her sideways. "Did I miss something? I feel like I'm missing something, kiddo."

"John and I have been fucking for two weeks," There! It felt so good to finally say it, even if her choice of words when telling her father could have been better. The car wobbled to the side as he finally took what she said in.

"Jesus Christ," Hunter steadied the car and took a deep breath. She was always so blunt that he wished he hadn't asked sometimes. "Okay, so I did just see what I thought I saw."

"What, pray tell, did you think you were seeing?"

"Honestly? A really, really, really bad breakup," he shrugged as she looked at him. "What, I've seen a few of 'em. Been in a few of 'em, too."

Elise looked down and picked at her nails. "We weren't... It was just sex. There was nothing else between us."

"That why you're wearing his shirt?"

Looking down, she let out a frustrated sigh. He had to be fucking everywhere in her life, didn't he? "I'm taking this shit off."

"So...what happened?" the most he could do was ask, but knowing his baby, she wouldn't share more than she felt he needed to know.

"Isn't it obvious? He kicked me out," she mumbled, displeased that she had gotten the short end of the stick this time. "I guess that's just getting me back for kicking him out Tuesday, though."

"Okay, okay..." While he had her talking, he had to know. "What started all of this? You two have never gotten along, never hung around each other. Hell, that night I went talk to you, you were ready to castrate him."

Elise sighed. That's what she'd been saying along. It was lust, nothing more. At least she could admit that. John pretending to give a damn about her was more than she could take, though.

"I went to mess with him before a match, just to throw him off his game a little," she shrugged. "It didn't really work out the way I'd hoped."

"Understatement of the year," her dad tried to joke and she smiled at his small effort. They had their differences, plenty of them in fact. He hadn't been around for most of her childhood, but she figured that was a two way street. Her mom wasn't the nicest person in the world, either. Once he'd gotten married, he'd started reaching out to her, trying to repair her trust in him.

"Do you think I have..." she was loathe to use Cena's words, "Daddy issues?"

If that didn't make him feel guilty as fuck. "Princess, I'd be more surprised if you didn't... I wasn't the best dad I could have been."

"No, you weren't," she agreed, "but I never let that get to me, or at least, I hoped I hadn't. We always existed independently of you, me and Momma. Sure, you were a selfish asshole, but you were young, and stupid. So was Momma. It's not like you can fix it now."

Sometimes, his oldest surprised him. Despite all of her anger and her misdeeds, she was incredibly observant. She could make an accurate assessment of anything in a matter of seconds. He figured having twenty-two years to make that one probably gave her the best angle on all them.

"Good to know you never held that grudge."

Elise leaned her head back against the seat. "The one fucking grudge I didn't hold."

"Is that what started it, though? He thinks you have some problems you need to work out?"

Elise smiled a bit. "What started the fight... I asked him what he thought he was going to achieve by forcing me to stay with him. Then I insinuated that his wife left him for the same reason..."

"Of all the things you had to inherit from me, you got my temper..."

"At least it wasn't your nose," she noted and covered her eyes with her arm. "There must be something wrong with me, though. I can't even handle a purely physical relationship."

This was really more of a Stephanie conversation than he'd like. It was awkward talking about his daughter's escapades behind closed doors. He vowed to keep Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn locked up until they were forty.

"I dunno, kid. Feel better having gotten it all out, though?"

"Yeah," she leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. "Sometimes, you're a really good daddy."

Hunter smiled and kept his eyes on the road. Elise moved back to her side of the car, heaving another sigh. Everything in her life was so fucked up, but at least she had moments like this to keep her sane.

Seething silently, Hunter resolved to fix at least part of this. He had always tried to stay out of her personal life, only offering the minimal amount of advice to her. But Cena had crossed a line last night. No one put their hands on his kids without having to answer to him.

* * *

><p>John pulled his hat low over his eyes as he walked into the arena. Elise's parting words rang in his head. Nothing had worked out like he had planned.<p>

"Just the man I wanted to see," Hunter announced his presence with a cocky smile, walking up to him and offering him his hand to shake. "You okay?"

John was immediately wary. For all of the shit that had happened between them, Hunter was very protective of Elise. "Uh, yeah, man. I'm fine."

"Good, good," he shook John's hand but didn't let go as the other man pulled away. His expression turned serious as he pulled him into a half hug. "I just wanted to let you know, if you ever lay an unwanted hand on my baby girl again, I will not hesitate to fuck you up."

Hunter thumped him on the back rather hard then let him go, shoulder checking him as he brushed past.

Angrily, John rounded on him. "Y'know, it's not like she didn't play a part in this, too. She's not as innocent as you'd like to believe."

The smile on Hunter's face radiated danger as he turned to face John. "She's my daughter. Were you expecting her to be something else?"

"I'm just sayin'," John ammended, holding his hands up in surrender. "This is as much her fault as it is mine."

"Yeah, it is. Unfortunately for you, though... I don't really give a rat's ass about you. Don't push me, Cena. Elise might not be able to overpower you, but you know I can."

With that, Hunter turned and strode off purposefully. John glared at his back. Of course he came out looking like the bad guy in all of this. Elise was a master manipulator and had all of the men in her life wrapped around her cruel little fingers.

* * *

><p>Elise knocked softly on Sheamus' door before opening it and setting her things down. He gave her a once over, as if trying to find any thing wrong with her. She sat down and held his gaze.<p>

"Yah alright?" he asked and she nodded. It was best not to tell him anything. It was all over now anyway.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she smiled, "No worse for wear. What's on the agenda tonight?"

Sheamus pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to her. She read over the hastily scribbled note and cringed. John had a final rematch tonight. At least it was his last one.

Seeing her grimace, he shrugged. "Yah don' need tah come if yah don' want, lass."

Elise shook her head and tossed the paper away. "I'm not letting him think he scared me. Thank you, though."

He nodded and finished lacing up his boots. "Yah have a match tahnight?"

"Yeah, against the Bellas," Elise stretched before opening her bag and pulling out her gear. "Good way to work out some aggression."

She watched as Sheamus left the room to give her some time to get dressed. She realized she'd left her pads side pocket and went to pull them out, only to find John's shirt she'd balled up and stuffed inside to get it out of her sight. She held the shirt in her hands and resisted the urge to bring it to her nose and inhale. That part of her life was over now. It had been fun, the times they weren't screaming at each other, but now she needed to move on. No doubt he already was.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm working as fast as I can. Reviews and critiques welcome and encouraged. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Had a rough couple of days, but managed to get this done. Fuck ovaries. The one thing they're useful for I'm not planning on having for another five years at the least, so they need to learn their goddamn place. **

**I don't own anyone except for Elise. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Elise finished getting dressed, John's shirt staring her down as it hung from her bag. It irked her that she cared enough to let a shirt get to her. Unable to help herself, she grabbed it roughly and brought it to her nose, taking in the scent she'd come to simultaneously love and hate.<p>

A thought struck her as she pulled the shirt away. Reaching into her bag again, Elise found her perfume and spritzed it over the shirt. She couldn't help herself. As much as she told herself it was over, she wanted him just as much as ever. She'd be damned if she'd be the one to go crawling back, though.

She finished getting ready and left the room early, intent on finding Cena's door. It took a bit longer than she would have liked, but once she found it, she hung the shirt on the doorknob and walked away. Let him deal with all of the same bullshit emotions she was having, too.

She made it to the ramp and waited for her music to cue. As the first strains of Seether's Like Suicide filtered through the arena, Elise felt adrenaline start to flow through her veins. She walked out to a mixed reaction of cheers and boos, nothing out of the ordinary. Getting into the ring, she used the ropes to stretch one last time before the Bellas music hit.

They posed at the top of the ramp then let their music cut, both girls holding microphones. Brie gave Nikki a meaningful look before speaking.

"Look, Nikki, it's her…"

"Oh, yeah, Brie… Hey, Elise," both girls chorused the greeting and Elise ground her teeth. She didn't have time for games.

"How did your night with John go?" Brie asked, her sister giggling. "I bet you enjoyed it, huh? Most girls would."

"Oh, but Brie…. She isn't like most girls. You know that."

"How could I forget? She only likes to play with the boys, not be with them…"  
>Both of them cackled raucously. "Too bad, too… I'd love to have a night alone with John."<p>

Elise motioned for Roberts to hand her the microphone, her smile sickly sweet.

"It's a real shame, I think…" she began, eyeing them innocently. "Too bad you girls can't wrestle half as well as you can run your mouths."

"You're such a weirdo, Daddy's Girl," Brie snapped, "Who would want to fight men when there's so much more fun things to do with them?"

"You gonna keep talking or actually carry your bony ass into the ring, Brie?" Elise tossed the mic away and made a 'Come and get it' gesture. The Bellas had enough sense to look offended. Brie handed Nikki the title and stalked toward the ring while her sister hung back at the apron.

The bell rang and the two women locked up. Brie came out on top only to have Elise scoop her up and use her momentum to deliver a powerful backdrop. Brie favored her back as she got up, and Elise smirked, grabbing the Latina by her long hair and using it to control her. Oh, yeah, she really needed this sort of match. No one would begrudge her injuring the Bellas.

John watched the match on one of the many monitors set up in the back. A few feet down, another monitor was set up and he saw Hunter and Sheamus actually coexisting as they watched the match together. If that didn't just beat all… John shook his head. He didn't know why he was watching the match in the first place.

Elise nailed Brie with a sick hurricanrana and went for the pin, only to have Nikki interfere. Instead of trying to stop the twin, Elise took advantage of it and choked Brie while the ref was distracted. She quickly let go as he turned back. John couldn't help but smile as she gave the referee a truly guiltless look, her eyes wide and round. Catching himself, he turned away from the screen and walked back to his room. Stopping short of the door, he noticed his shirt from the previous night hanging from the handle.

Ripping it from the knob, the force caused the smell of Elise's perfume to hit him full on. He suppressed a growl from deep within his chest. Was that her doing? Was she trying to make it harder for him? The monitor in his room was already on, so he closed the door and sat, still holding his shirt.

He caught the match right at the point of Twin Magic, though Elise knew what interference was all too well. When Nikki went for the rollup, Elise countered into a modified triangle choke, something she rarely used. Nikki quickly tapped, though Elise held it until the ref broke the hold and declared her the winner. If he had his facts straight, that meant she had one more rung to climb before being considered number one contender again. Brie slid into the ring and tried to get in Elise's face, believing she could intimidate her.

Elise pulled herself to her full five feet, three inches and stared Brie down. Brie pushed her and Elise took a small step back, only to take a giant step forward and push against her with all of her strength. As Nikki was getting up on all fours, Brie tumbled over Nikki's back, sending her crashing to the mat. Both twins looks much worse than when they had entered the ring. Elise straightened her black, crisscrossed top and gave the girls her patented, 'I only look harmless' grin before sliding out of the ring and heading for the back.

It felt great to win a match for once. Not only did she win, though, she had gotten to work out all of her troubles of the last few days. Maybe it wasn't as satisfying as beating the shit out of John, but it sure as hell helped. She caught her dad's eye as she came through gorilla and smirked, returning his expression.

"Well?" she asked, taking deep breaths. The release it had given her had been incredible.

"You did good out there, kid," Hunter grabbed her around the neck and ruffled her hair. Her laughter rang out across the back. He let her go and held her at arm's length, his expression turning serious. "Don't get mad…"

Elise closed her eyes. He knew better than to start it off with that. She automatically jumped into rage mode at those words. Trying to push that aside, she forced a smile.

"I had a little… talk, with John," he told her and she sighed. Was that it? Hopefully, he'd scared the shit out of him.

"What did you do?"

"No, really, we just talked. I didn't do anything," he defended and she looked at him sideways.

"You're getting mellow in your old age," Elise sniffed delicately, slightly disappointed that he hadn't pulled a shotgun from nowhere and threatened John's life. Not that he would ever do that, except for that one time he'd beaten the hell out of an old boyfriend of hers. He'd practically put him through the wall.

Hunter shrugged it off. "Gotta save some of my antics for the youngins."

Elise smiled at her dad, a guarded smile, but a smile nonetheless. She excused herself and made her way to Sheamus' dressing room, her angel wing shirt already laid out and ready to be pulled over her gear. The rematch was the next one up after Bourne and Dibiase were finished. She hoofed it back to gorilla and found Sheamus, still unsure of what would happen once she was out there. Absently, she wondered if John had found his shirt… Maybe it would throw him off a little.

Elise found her usual place in Sheamus' corner. Her mouth was suddenly dry as she settled her gaze on John. Oh, yeah, he'd found his shirt. The way he looked at her said it all. Elise smoothed the front of her shirt down and waited for the bell to ring.

The match started like most of the matches the two men had over the past weeks. They locked up and battled it out for the upper hand, the match seesawing back and forth. Both were brawlers with a pretty smash mouth style. Elise watched silently as neither man made a glaring mistake for her to take advantage of.

For the most part, Elise stayed out of the match. She broke a few pins, but nothing major. Sheamus would have kicked out of them without her, but it was good insurance. She and John locked eyes more than once, neither knowing quite what to think of the other.

Toward the end of the match, Elise hopped up on the apron to pull down the top rope. She misjudged who would be hitting the ropes and when, and tried to fix her mistake before it was too late. Instead of sending John over the top, she took the full brunt of Sheamus crashing into her and fell to the floor.

She wasn't hurt, just had the wind knocked out of her. She looked up to see John and Sheamus staring down at her, but she waved them off. Sheamus went to take advantage of John's distraction and managed to misstep, giving John the opening he needed.

By the time Elise was crawling into the ring, John was already being handed the title. She propped herself up against the bottom rope and did her best to look like she didn't care.

_Twenty minutes later..._

"Well, maybe if you hadn't hit me, you would still have the belt!" Elise screamed back at Sheamus, a crowd gathering around them in the back.

"Yah listen tah me, gahrl. I don't need you're help, or anyone else's!" He pointed his big finger right in her face and she resisted the urge to bite him.

"Funny that, because the one time I'm not there to save your ass and look what happens!" She stamped her little foot for emphasis, truly looking like an insolent child.

Sheamus ran a hand over his jaw. "Nah, yah ain't worth the trouble anymore. Yah're fired!"

Elise lifted her chin and turned her nose up, crossing her arms under her bust. "You can't fire me because I quit."

"What the fuck ever, get you're stuff out of me dressin' room and go," he brushed her off, walking back to the room. The crowd parted for him, and Elise followed, intent on getting her things before he could fuck with them.

He got there first and wrestled the bag away from her, taking it and throwing it out the door and against the wall. She went to get it and the door slammed behind her. Elise flinched as she looked around, seeing John standing at the end of the hall.

"I guess this makes you pretty happy," she said, picking up her clothes and stuffing them back into her bag. "You get the title, I'm not going to be around to screw it off of you. Pretty great night for you so far."

John shrugged. No, it really didn't make him happy to see her laid so low. He hitched his bag higher on his shoulder and continued to watch her. He couldn't find the words to say to her.

Elise sighed looked down at her makeup bag, its contents spilled all over the floor. She crouched back down and grabbed things haphazardly. She just wanted to get her things and leave, maybe have a nice shower and sleep. Goddamn, she wanted to sleep.

"Well, he was dead weight anyway… Dragging my ass down," she muttered, more to herself than him. She finished collecting her things and grabbed her bag, brushing past John on her way to the parking lot.

John's hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist. She turned to him, her eyes wide. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, neither knowing what to say to the other. John's grip slowly loosened until he let her go, and she took a step back. His jaw set, John turned on his heel left. Elise watched him go before shaking her head. 

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday Night<em>...

She needed some time out. It'd been a long time since she'd gone out dancing or drinking. Reluctantly, Elise had joined up with a few of the other girls and tagged along with him. She pushed aside her irritation and tried to enjoy her night. She'd always liked to dance.

John couldn't believe his luck as he spotted her in the middle of the dance floor. She was dancing with anyone who would have her. He worked his way to her slowly, sliding his hands onto her full hips and pulling her against him. She looked over her should to see who would be so bold and started when she recognized John's rugged features staring back at her. Well, he wasn't going to ruin her night.

Elise set their pace and John followed her easily. It was an amazing turn on just having him there with her. He moved with her easily, and she turned in his arms. His hands trailed down her arms, across the back of her neck and traced the gentle curve of her back. She turned up the heat and pressed herself closer to him, grinding against him. She felt his growl deep in his chest. Pulling away, she winked at him and jerked her head toward one of the doors. He got the hint as she walked away and disappeared.

John left through one of the side doors and waited. Elise stumbled out of the door of the club and he grabbed her arm roughly, tugging her toward him. Their cat and mouse game had been fun for a little while, but now it was time to get serious. He cupped the back of her head in his hand and held her still as he brought his lips down on hers. Elise pressed herself against him from shoulder to hip, moaning into his kiss.

He broke the kiss, both of them breathless. His eyes stayed trained her lips as her tongue darted out to lick them clean of his taste. It had only been a few days and he ached for her terribly. He could sense she was dealing with the same problem. He dipped his head down again to capture her lips, gentler this time as he savored her sweet flavor.

"Why are you so addicting?" he whispered against her lips, and she moaned softly.

"I feel like I'm strung out," she answered, her voice soft and breathless. They had teased each other mercilessly on the dance floor. He lead her to his rental and helped her into the backseat before climbing in and pulling her on top of him to straddle his lap.

"We need to talk," he told her, unable to stop himself from running his hands up and down her sides. "We both said some stupid shit Sunday night."

Elise nodded. "Yeah… we did. Fuck it all, though…"

John breathed a sigh of relief, happy that she was willing to put it all behind them. "I missed touching you so much…"

Elise looked up at him through her lashes. Just having his arms around her made her world feel right again. She fought through the haze in her mind and managed to form a coherent sentence.

"We need to set some ground rules," she whispered, running her hands up and down his arms. "I don't know what you're expecting, but I don't do romance…"

John reveled in the feeling of her smooth palms gliding over his heated skin. "What are you saying?"

"If we do this, it's just sex."

His eyes slipped closed. He could deal with that, as long as it got him near her, he didn't care. "What else?"

"We don't talk about this. It's not going to be easy to explain if we do," she muttered, her eyes downcast. "Anything you need?"

"I don't want to share you," John answered before she could finish. "If either of us find someone else, we break it off."

Elise nodded; that was fair. "Anything else?"

Tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, he flashed a smile, showing off his dimples. "Let's just play it by ear, baby."

Sighing as he leaned forward and pressed a nibbling kiss against her throat, Elise fisted her hands in his shirt. God, she had missed him. She ground herself against his lap, wanting nothing more than for him to soothe the ache she had been struggling with for the last couple of days. It felt so good to have him close to her again and even better to know there were no expectations afterward.

John's strong hands slid up her thighs, tracing the curve of her ass. He growled as he hooked his thumbs in the sides of her panties and tugged. Elise lifted her hips and let him pull them further down her legs as she unbuttoned his jeans. Her hand brushed against his hard length and they both moaned. John helped her push the heavy denim down before fisting a hand in her hair, bringing her lips to the head of his cock.

Her tongue snaked out to flick against the tip, his grip tightening as it sent sparks up his spine. She looked up at him with her big, hazel eyes and he felt his cock twitch. Goddamn, she was beautiful like that. Opening her mouth, she took him as far as she could before he held her there with both hands and began to thrust.

Elise moaned at his dominance and the sound skirted up his spine. He thrust hard and touched the back of her throat, groaning as he held himself there. He pulled her up quickly and she panted, looking up at him with lust in her eyes.

"Fuck, baby… Get up here," he told her, gripping around her thighs and settling her wet heat against him. She rocked her hips and ground against him, enjoying the feel of him against her heated flesh. John jerked her forward and buried himself in her tight cunt, both of them growling deep in their chests.

Elise began to roll her hips, taking him deep as he thrust up into her. He gripped her hips with bruising force as he reclaimed her body. Fuck, he'd missed this, missed having her ready for him.

"John, baby… Christ, I missed your cock," she panted out and her words made him swell with pride. Her nails dug into his arms as she used him for leverage, moving with him perfectly.

"That's right, Elise. Take me deep," he praised, thrusting faster. They were both so close, so needy. One flick of his thumb against her clit was all it took as she came around him, her back arching until her head touched the driver's side seat.

"Come for me, John," she whimpered, and it sent him over the edge. His hips jerked wildly as he came hard, the last week of frustration making the release even more sweet. He pulled her close and buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Elise sat up, an easy smile on her face as she patted him lightly on the cheek. "I need to get back to the hotel, champ."

John nodded. He was still recovering from their explosive reunion. He pulled her back down for a quick kiss before opening the door. Elise stepped out, her lacy black underwear falling the rest of the way down her legs. She crouched down to pull them back up, but John stopped her.

"Gimme," he gestured with two fingers and she smirked at him over her shoulder, stepping out of them and handing them to him. Wordlessly, he placed them in his back pocket as he straightened his jeans. Elise walked around to the passengers side and climbed in.

Everything seemed right again, at least as right as they could be. John vowed he would make her come to him of her own will if it was the last thing he did. Let her believe she was in control for a little while, until she felt safe enough to trust him again, and then he would make his move.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and critiques welcomed and encouraged.<strong> 


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is going to lead into the second half of the fic. I don't want to ruin the surprise, but the idea is that D/s relationships can be loving and sweet in some aspects. **

**I don't own anyone except for Elise. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Elise snuggled deeper into the pillow, sighing as sunlight filtered through the window and into her eyes. Something warm brushed against her cheek and she leaned into it, making a soft, mewling sound. Her eyes fluttered open and she came face to face with John.<p>

Blinking to focus, Elise tried to remember what had happened. It was definitely a Saturday morning. She'd gone out for drinks after a house show the night before, but didn't do much more than flirt with a few guys in the bar. She had come back to the hotel around midnight and met John in the lobby.

"Oh, shit… I'm not in my room," she pieced together out loud, running a hand through her long hair as she tried to shake off sleep.

John chuckled deep in his chest and sat on the edge of the bed. "Nah, we both passed out last night."

Moving so that she was sitting cross-legged, she looked down at what she was wearing. The same deep blue shirt was only held together with the three middle buttons and the sleeves were rolled up half way. She yawned and rubbed at her eyes. "Oh… I can be out of here in ten minutes."

"It's fine," John reached out and pulled her close. He loved seeing her in his clothes, smelling himself on her skin. It made him hyperaware of her every movement. The blue shirt had to be his favorite, though. Despite all of the memories attached to it, the color brought out her eyes until they sparkled. "I don't have anything to do today."

Elise sighed as John's big hands slid under her shirt, skimming over her back and sides as he buried his nose against the crook of her neck. He moved so he could lean against the headboard and tugged until she was flush against him. Having her lay on to of him like this made him aware of how small she was, how delicate. How she took all of his roughness and busted her ass in the ring the way she did, he didn't know. He felt incredibly affectionate, though. He hoped she wouldn't pull away and reject his gentle caresses.

"I have some stuff to take care of at two," she told him, enjoying the feel of his hands on her. This was almost too familiar for her liking. John's need to show affection didn't put her off, it just made her nervous. They had a deal. They couldn't get attached to each other more than they already were.

"Maybe we can grab a bite to eat later," John wanted to kick himself the moment the words left his mouth. Elise sat up and gave him a strange look before speaking.

"Like a date, John?" She was unflinching as she stared him down, accusing him.

"I just… Forget I asked. This is going to take some getting used to, is all."

Elise nodded seriously. "Adjustment period, I get that."

"Maybe you should go," he said. He didn't want her to see how disappointed he was that she wouldn't even consider going out on an actual date with him. "I just remembered I have an appearance at twelve."

Elise understood what he was doing. She shook her head and pushed off of the bed, gathering up her clothes. She caught John's eye before teasingly freeing one button of his shirt. She'd be damned if they'd part on an awkward moment and then ruin their perfect arrangement.

Once she had his undivided attention, Elise undid the rest of the buttons and turned her back to him. Slowly, she let the shirt fall off of her shoulders then slither down to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her sheer black panties. The look she shot him over her shoulder was pure sin as she bent down to pull on her jeans. She turned and watched his lust filled eyes follow her every move.

His gaze was practically predatory as he stalked toward her. Not that she'd ever tell him, but seeing him nothing but a pair of loose track pants was just about the sexiest damn thing she'd ever laid eyes on. He was all lean muscle and power as he wrapped an arm around her waist and tangled his hand in her hair. He tilted her head back and kissed her, his free hand smoothing down her back and gripping her ass, molding the denim covered flesh to his will. Breaking the kiss, she looked up at him, heat in her gaze. They didn't have enough time for this. It was already eleven thirty and she needed time to take a shower and fix her hair.

"We'll finish this tonight," she whispered before standing on her toes and kissing him, nibbling on his bottom lip. "Promise."

John groaned and pulled her closer, his touch possessive. "Damn straight we're going to finish this. Your room or mine?"

Elise pulled away reluctantly and shrugged on her bra before closing it with the front clasp. She dragged her shirt on over her disheveled hair before answering, "Mine. Bring your stuff if you want. We have to be out of here for five tomorrow morning."

John nodded and followed her to the door, kissing her one last time before she left. Leaning his forehead against the door, John bit down the urge to hit something. It'd only been two days since they had picked back up where they left off and he was already in over his head. He didn't know how he was supposed to stamp down his affectionate side with her. Not even that, but the need to have an actual relationship was eating away at him.

It made him feel like shit, to be honest, but he'd take whatever he could get, now. If she found someone else, he didn't know what he would do. Probably kill the asshole she chose over him. There was no way that someone else could feel the same things he felt for her. A growl left him as he thought of someone else touching what was his.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Elise chewed on her thumbnail as she watched the clock. Why was she on edge waiting for John? Did she care if he blew her off? Because she didn't.<p>

She really did, though. She would never tell him in so many words, but the last three weeks had left her needing him. It was hard to get through a day without seeing him, touching him; even being near him in the back made it easier to breathe.

A soft knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. Elise padded her way to the door and checked to see who it was, pushing down the urge to bounce on her toes as she let John in. Closing the door behind him, she turned and gauged his mood. He radiated an edgy yet still playful energy as he stared her down.

"I've got a surprise for you," she told him, trying to keep the smile off of her face. John arched a brow as she pulled her long t-shirt over her head, revealing a cream and pink corset, accented with little pink bows, and a pair of hot pink bloomers. She let the shirt dangle from her fingers as she watched him drink her in. "You like?"

John licked his suddenly dry lips. She was trying to kill him. "Hell yes."

"Good," Elise smiled, closing in on him. "Sit down so I can give you your surprise."

What? The lingerie wasn't the actual surprise? What did she have up her sleeve? John sat at the edge of the bed and waited. Elise stood between his thighs, pressing herself against him as she slid down until she was kneeling in front of him. The view down her corset made his cock bite painfully into his zipper. She looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"I want to play a game tonight," she whispered, tracing her fingers along the bulge of his arousal. John hissed in pleasure as lightly drug her fingers along his aching length. "Don't get used to this, but…"

John watched as she bit her lip, unsure of how to continue. With a gentle pressure, he tilted her chin until she met his eyes. "What do you want, baby?"

The look in his eyes told her he'd give her anything she asked for. "It's not what I want… I'm… This is harder than I thought.."

"Just say it, Elise," John prodded, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming at him. Didn't he know how hard it was for her to even think about this? It had eaten away at her all afternoon.

"I want to give myself to you… Anything you want, I'll do," she saw his eyes darken and quickly added, "But just for tonight!"

Deliciously wicked things ran through his mind as he traced the column of her throat. Now he understood why she had so much trouble voicing her thoughts; this was very out of character for her. Elise hated to give up anything to anyone. He growled as she nuzzled the inside of his arm. She was unusually docile tonight as well.

"So, you're going to be a good girl?" he asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice. Elise flicked her gaze to him and nodded. His hand suddenly tangled in her hair and yanked harder than necessary. "Answer me."

She made a soft noise leaned into his hand. "Y..yes… sir."

John practically came as she purred out the word 'sir'. She was really serious about this and it thrilled him to the core. He stroked her cheek with his free hand before toying with one of the little pink bows on the corset.

"When you act all innocent like this, it just makes me want to fuck you harder. Y'know that, right?"

The triumphant smile on her face answered him. Of course she knew; that's why she'd done it.

"You are such a tease," he chided as he reached into her corset and pulled a plump breast free. He rolled her pebbled nipple between his thumb and index finger and was rewarded with a throaty moan. Elise arched and pressed more of herself into his hand, desperate for him to touch her. He edged her back until she arched deeply. "You want something, baby?"

Elise whimpered and nodded. She was dying for him to do something other than toy with her. "Yes, sir…"

Bringing her back up, John ran a thumb over her full bottom lip before pressing into her mouth. She moaned and sucked greedily on his thumb, her tongue flicking against the tip of it. The pair of eyes she gave him told him what she wanted. He pulled his thumb away with a wet pop and unzipped his jeans.

"You know what I like," he told her and released her hair, letting her bring her mouth to the tip of his hard cock. She licked away the drop of precum that gathered there. Wrapping her hand around the base, she took him into her hot mouth and sucked lightly. John threaded his hands through her silky hair and let her suckle him, watching as her eyes fluttered closed. She moaned around his cock and the vibration set his teeth on edge. Elise gave some of the best blowjobs he'd ever gotten.

Gripping her hair, John pulled her off of him. He took in her swollen lips and glazed eyes and felt his cock twitch. Standing, he pulled her up with him and shucked his jeans. He pushed her toward the bed and gave her a look that was all business.

"Put your hands on the bed," he ordered, and she did as he told her. Elise braced herself against the mattress and pushed out her ass, giving him quite a picture to look at. John finished undressing and traced a finger along the patch of skin between her bloomers and corset. He tugged the bloomers down until her round ass was revealed to him and let them fall the rest of the way to her feet. She stepped out of them and spread her legs, giving him the perfect view of her glistening sex.

Elise's hands curled into fists as he explored her wet folds slowly, teasing her. She whimpered as he circled her clit lightly before pushing into her slick heat. "John, please… I can't take it!"

"What's the matter?" John accented his words by pressing against that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside her.

"Please, John… Please, fuck me…" she whined, pushing back against his questing fingers. He pulled out and reached around, offering his coated fingers to her. She sucked them clean with a tortured whimper. He pulled his fingers free and guided his cock to her entrance, giving her just the tip of himself.

Elise whined as her head fell forward. She wanted him to take her so bad. Why was he denying her that simple pleasure. Just as she thought he would tease her forever, John slammed home, eliciting a breathless moan from her.

"That what you wanted, baby?" he asked, pulling back and driving into her again. She panted as she pushed back against him, suckling him with her wet heat. His hand smoothed over her back and tangled in her hair, using the long tresses like a set of reigns and controlling her with his hold. He set a pace that had her quivering beneath him. "Don't you dare come without asking to."

"Ah..ah.. Yes, sir!" she whimpered out, using the bed for leverage as she moved with him with liquid grace, her body taking him easily. She fit him like a glove now. She was all his as he continued to push into her with unforgiving force.

Her walls clamped down on him as the first fingers of her orgasm began to crash over her. "Can I…Oh, fuck…Please, can I come?"

John increased his pace with a growl. "Come for me, baby.."

Elise's world exploded into a million stars. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to keep herself moving with him, but it was no use. Her arms gave out as her body shook from the force of her orgasm.

John felt a surge of masculine pride as she fell forward. Angling her hips, he rode out her orgasm, fighting to hold back his own. It was pointless, though. As her body began to relax, John pulled her back onto him and emptied into her. He felt like she was sucking him dry as he poured his hot seed into her. Weakly, he collapsed on top of her, trying to catch his breath.

John rolled over and pulled her into the cradle of his chest. "That was… That was…"

"Fucking awesome," Elise finished for him, pushing her damp hair out of her face. He smirked and kissed her temple gently.

"I need a shower."

She nodded. "Yeah, m..me, too."

As they waited for the water to heat up, John loosened her corset and she pulled it off. She looked at him over her shoulder. "Do you think we're getting too close?"

John's heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean?"

"We spend almost every waking moment together now. How are you supposed to find someone if you're always fucking me?" she asked, though secretly, she hoped he never found someone new. It would kill her.

"I dunno," John shrugged, stepping into the shower and tugging her in with him. She sighed as the water ran down her back. "I could ask you the same."

Elise sucked on her teeth. He had a point. "I went out last night, flirted a bit."

Resisting the urge to search out whoever had her attention at the bar, he handed her the shampoo and tried to forget what she said.

"I'm just worried that you're putting all of your eggs in my basket, John," she admitted. "I'm great for good sex, but I'm a shitty girlfriend. I don't want you to get hurt, I guess."

John tried to comprehend what she was saying. Did she just confess to being worried about his feelings?

"You care that much about it?" He couldn't help himself. She looked at him over her shoulder, her gaze hard.

"I just don't want any bullshit drama, is all."

Just like that, she was back on the defensive. John sighed and pulled her into him, resting his forehead on her shoulder and enjoying the way the water poured over them.

"Can I ask you something?" he waited for her to nod. "Can we try the relationship thing, just for a week? If you don't like it, we'll go back to this. Promise."

He felt her suck in a breath. She tensed up and he could practically hear her thoughts.

"You said I could have whatever I wanted tonight," he reminded her, "Just for a week."

"I don't know how to be a girlfriend," she finally breathed out, and John nuzzled her neck. "I'm serious."

"Don't get me wrong, I like the sex, but it makes me feel like shit. Fucking you and using you leaves a really bad taste in my mouth," he told her.

"And trying this out for a week would make you happy?"

John blinked in surprise. She cared about his happiness? "You're a liar."

Elise turned on him suddenly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You said you were a shitty girlfriend. You just asked if doing something I asked for would make me happy. Since when do you care about that?"

Elise opened and closed her mouth, trying desperately to find something to refute his claim. "I don't want things to be awkward between us after this."

"If it fails, we'll never talk about it. It'll be like it never existed."

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I guess we can try it out if that's what you want."

John wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around him. He kissed her with the force of all of his emotions and she felt like she might faint. What did she get herself into?

"You don't know what you just did for me, Elise," John whispered against her lips. "That's a huge weight off of my shoulders."

"Yeah, well…Don't get used to it," she grumbled. He smirked at her attempt at being gruff and deflecting his affections. Putting her down, he watched as she quickly got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. He followed her out and into the main part of the room again, handing her his blue dress shirt to pull on.

She took the shirt and pulled it on after drying off then climbed into bed. She propped herself up on her elbows and watch him as he tugged on his boxers before getting in next to her. She wondered if he realized how much she was giving to him by agreeing to all of this.

John kissed her forehead and pulled her against his side. He could finally be open with all of his affection. It hit him as he lay back that he could do everything he wanted to in public now. He could pull her close and protect her if anyone came after her.

"Thank you," he whispered and she sighed as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder.

"Mmm, for what?"

"For agreeing to try things my way for a little while."

Elise tensed up next to him. He could tell it was a lot to deal with for her. "What's going on tomorrow?"

"Not much, a few meet and greets, a house show. The usual."

"And… you're going to want me there for all of it, aren't you?" she sounded so unsure.

John decided it was probably best to start slow. "Just meet me at the show. We can go out or something afterwards."

That made things a little easier on her as she nodded and closed her eyes. John flicked off the light and marveled at how she tucked her small body against his, her arm curled over his massive chest and her leg slung across his thighs. Had he inadvertently made it okay for her to show her own brand of affection as well?

"Promise me it won't end in a seriously fucked up manner, okay? That's all I'm asking." John started at her quiet request and rubbed her back.

"I'll try not to make shit awkward for us. I really do enjoy being around you," he admitted, suddenly afraid he might have said too much.

"When we aren't trying to screw each other over, I don't mind you all that much either."

"Oh, ha ha," he drawled.

"But really… I'm terrible at actual relationships. Just so you know. I can't even maintain the easiest one of all and I see my dad every day. I don't want to hear that I didn't let you know what a shitty human being I was before all of this."

"Would you please stop worrying about that, Elise? It'll be fine. We'll play everything by ear, okay?"

"I don't like playing things by ear. I like having plans."

"The best laid plans…" he began.

He could picture the exact face she was making. "Are my fucking plans."

"Shhh," John soothed, "Go to sleep, crazy lady."

She snorted at his Family Guy reference and he had to stop himself from talking any more. At least she had a sense of humor now.

"Night," Elise whispered against his shoulder. John bit back a smile, even though she couldn't see him. He was going to enjoy the hell out of this week, even if it did end and she turned him down. He'd just have to make sure he didn't give her a reason to end it.

John turned and wrapped her in his arms, tucking her head under his chin. "Night, Elise."

It took Elise a good while to fall asleep, even though she felt safe for the first time since she was thirteen. That's what made it so hard; she was scared of the feelings he would coax from her over the next week. She had no idea what she would do when he inevitably became tired of her and left her. The very thought shook her to the core. He would make her fall for him and then leave. It always happened that way. Why did she put so much trust into him?

She had to think about something else or she wouldn't get any sleep. Forcing herself to breathe deeply, she tried to commit all of him to memory. His heartbeat was steady and slow, his breathing deep, even. Her heart fluttered as she realized she liked those things about him. Finding herself lost in the rhythm of his breathing, Elise slipped off to sleep with the knowledge that it would be a long week.

A very, very long week.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and critiques are appreciated and encouraged. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long. Between food poisoning, the gym and general bullshit happening, I feel like I'm majorly behind. Ah well. A mostly fluffy chapter. An interlude, I guess. **

**I don't own anyone except for Elise. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>She eyed John from across the open area of the back. Hunter had her attention for now, asking her how she was taking being dropped by the Celtic Warrior. How did he think she felt? No one liked being fired.<p>

"Daddy, I'm fine," she placated her father with an unusual air of calm. Inside, she was nervous as hell. She could feel John's eyes on her and kept flicking her gaze toward him every time Hunter began to talk again.

Hunter finally turned and nailed Cena with a hard look. "You worried about him touching you?"

Elise ground her teeth. This was the first person who deserved to know, she guessed. "John and I made up."

"The fact remains that he put his hands on you once. Is that why he's looking at you like you're a piece of meat?"

"What? No!" Elise held her hands up in front of her, "We made up, Daddy. As in, we are a..."

She couldn't bring herself to say the actual word.

"Couple?" Hunter finished for her and she nodded. The larger man arched a brow and made an 'oh' face. "Alright then."

"What, no third degree?" Elise drawled. The last time she'd had an actual boyfriend, Hunter had grilled him until the poor boy cracked and left.

Hunter shrugged. "You forget that we've been working together for a few years, Lissy. If you trust him enough to actually start a relationship with him, then I can respect that. But if he hurts you in any sort of way, I'll kill him and let you help me bury the body."

Elise's mouth quirked up in a small smile. She stood on her toes and kissed her dad's rough cheek. "You have such a way with words."

"Where d'you think you got it from, Princess?" He smirked back, ruffling her hair a bit before she walked off.

Meeting John by catering, she swallowed hard. Catering was full of people. No, really. Practically everyone was there. He sure as hell picked a great coming out spot. He must have noticed how on edge she was because he led her away from the main part of the hall. It felt like every pair of eyes was on them.

"Hey," he pulled her into his side and kissed her temple. Elise gave him a small smile though she was incredibly guarded. "I got somewhere to be, but I'll find you after the show."

"Okay," Elise rolled her eyes as he gave her a tight squeeze. She wasn't exactly a hundred percent on all of the public displays of affection, but if it made him happy, she'd deal with it. She watched him walk away and turned back to find a quiet place to stretch and psych up before her match.

As she turned, she collided with a solid wall of muscle. "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"It all makes sense now," his thick Irish brogue drifted over her. "You and Cena, eh? No wonder I lost me title to him last week."

Elise took a few steps back so she wouldn't be forced to look up at him. Sheamus glared down at her, fire in his blue-green eyes. Elise squared her shoulders and lifted her little chin in defiance.

"Don't flatter yourself, fella," she mocked his accent on the last word, smirking as he only grew angrier.

"Oh, but now I know the truth, gahrl. Yeh set me up."

Elise's expression turned serious. "I did everything in my power to make sure you kept that strap."

"Yeah, except for the part where yeh an' Cena were workin' together," he barked down at her. Elise felt herself only getting angrier.

"You're right. I damn near broke my ribs two Mondays ago to make sure John got the title off of you Monday night. That's some sound as fuck logic." Elise arched her brow and crossed her arms under her bust.

Sheamus' mouth was set in a firm line. "Yeh can try tah spin it anyway yeh want, gahrl. Yeh screwed me over!"

"Whatever," Elise turned to walk away, suddenly aware of how alone they were. Sheamus grabbed her by the upper arm and stopped her from going any further. What was it with guys thinking they could just put their hands on her any damn time they pleased? "Let me go!"

"Yah listen to me, gahrl, Ah'm going to make yah and Cena pay fer what yeh did." His grip tightened until it was nearly painful.

"I said, let me go!" Elise screeched, tugging her arm back forcefully. He dropped his grip and she stumbled back, biting back a whimper as she fell on her ass. Sheamus smirked and walked away, leaving her alone. He couldn't possibly do anything to her. She was the mastermind behind most of his plans anyway... wasn't she?

The show passed by quickly, usual house show fare. As she waited at the back door, Elise heard tittering behind her. She glanced back and saw the Bellas and Alicia Fox, talking behind their hands, their eyes on her. It'd been years since she'd been gossiped about. Were they in high school again?

As she rolled her eyes, she spotted John walking up behind them. They parted like the Red Sea and let him through, but he only had eyes for her. The heat in his gaze made her knees weak. How did she make him look at her like that? She wasn't the nice, sweet girls he usually went for. Hell, she was the farthest thing from them. He was right when he told her she would never be an Eve; too much shit had gone down for her to be as trusting and open as the tall Latina was.

"You disappeared earlier,"she whispered, aware that the girls were still watching them. She watched them out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had some press work that needed to be taken care of," John followed her stare and saw the three women watching them intently. "Sup with them?"

Elise shrugged. "I dunno. They've been there since before you made it down here."

John brushed them off and put an arm around her shoulder before starting to walk toward his rental. "How was your night?"

She hesitated. Should she tell him about her encounter with Sheamus? "It was alright."

John saw the way she bit her bottom lip before she answered him. He'd have to wait until they were the car before he got it out of her though. He knew she wouldn't let her guard down anywhere near the arena.

"What about your rental?"

"Oh, I rode with Dad. I let him know I'd be catching a ride with you," She let him take her bag and put it in the backseat with his. The moment the doors locked, her whole demeanor changed. The tense air that had surrounded them slowly started to fade.

"You hungry? I'm starving," he gave her his patented smirk and watched as she mirrored his expression.

"Wanna find a Waffle House?" Her look was absolutely mischievous.

John just smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot and toward the interstate. They'd grab a quick bite to eat and then drive the two hours to the next town and check in at the hotel.

Elise reached behind the seat and pulled her sneakers from her bag as well as a black screen printed t-shirt and a pair of socks. She kicked off her heels and rubbed at her sore feet. It was a pain always needing to be dressed to kill in the back, but she had an image.

As she tugged off her halter top, John stole a quick glance at her lace covered breasts. He pulled into the Waffle House parking lot and let her finish getting dressed. He watched her, noting the little things about her, like her worn Tool shirt that hugged her in all the right ways and her scruffy black and white Converse. She didn't look a thing like her normal self and he found her more attractive this way, almost like she was softer. She caught him starting and arched her brow at him.

"Something wrong?"

John shook his head, that look coming to his eyes again. What did she do to deserve that look? "You should dress down more often."

"Yeah, because looking like a teenager is exactly how you get taken seriously in a company where everyone is at least five years older than you," she deadpanned, tugging her shirt over her taught stomach.

"You don't look like a teenager."

"I don't look twenty-two either, though." She informed him as she pulled her long hair back into a ponytail. She opened the door and got out, not waiting for him to do the same.

As he caught up to her, they entered the deserted restaurant. The obligatory hardened waitress and pregnant short order cook were behind the counter, acknowledging them with a bob of their heads. Elise slid into a booth and didn't even bother looking at a menu.

She knew exactly what she wanted.

When the waitress came to take their order, she was ready. "Diet coke; Two egg breakfast: sunny side up; bacon; wheat toast, no butter."

John gaped at her after she ordered. She apparently had it down to an art.

"Uh... same, but overeasy eggs." He waited until the waitress was gone before asking, "I guess you come here a lot?"

She smiled. "Dad used to take me here every chance he got. He's got a soft spot for waffles."

"Funny that. I was always under the impression that you and your dad weren't very close."

Sighing, she pushed the salt and pepper shakers around the table. "When I was younger, like six or seven, he was the world to me. That was before he hit it big, I guess. He still had enough time to see me regularly, even took me every other weekend.

"When I was around twelve or thirteen, all of his big breaks started happening. He started having less and less time for me. I was lucky if I got a call from him every week. Then he met Joanie, and if you ever met her, you know how many issues she had. She was jealous of me, or of my mom, I guess. He stopped coming to see me altogether. Like a typical pissy teenager, I decided I hated him.

"Then he and Joanie broke up, and I guess he felt guilty, because he didn't start calling me again until he started dating Steph. Stephanie must have asked him about me or something, I dunno. I used to hang around with her in the back when I was younger, she'd kind of keep an eye on me. They got married, the kids started popping out... And he reached out." Elise finished with a shrug.

John was a little overwhelmed. He hadn't expected her to share so much. Their food came and he used it as an opportunity to gather his thoughts. "I'm going to guess the exclusive wrestling education at Shawn's school also smoothed things over."

She actually laughed. "Yeah... So what if it's easy to buy my favor. Does that make me shallow?"

"Only a little," he watched as she popped the yokes on her eggs and dipped her bacon into them. She had some odd little creature comforts about her.

"What about you?" she asked around a forkful of eggs, "You're one of those macho types. Gonna guess you're either insanely close to your dad or he was someone you spent your time trying to outdo."

"The first one. I think I'm 'macho' because of the four other brothers. Didn't really have a choice. We were all either in football or baseball, always had a camp going on. If we weren't doing that, we were beating each other up in every room of the house."

"Ugh, a real testosterone ocean. Your poor mom." She sopped up the rest of her yolks with her toast and finished off her diet coke. "I gotta say, I'm looking forward to when Rory and the girls are older. They're going to give Daddy hell... I can't wait."

John laughed and pulled out his wallet and dropped a few bills on the table. "Ready?"

Elise nodded and followed him out of the restaurant. When they were halfway to the car, he turned and picked her up, earning a high pitched squeal before she started to laugh. He spun her around before setting her on her feet again. She couldn't hide the huge smile on her face as she completely let her guard down.

"What was that for? No one's done that since high school!"

He pulled her close and smiled down at her, his dimples showing. She felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Do I need a reason?" he asked before leaning down and kissing her. He pulled away and gave her a tight hug.

"Argh! Can't breathe!" she whimpered, fighting against him playfully. She hadn't felt this free in months. John brought out her less serious side the moment he gave her that smile. He gave an exaggerated growl before burying his face against her neck and breathing in deeply. Dropping light kisses against her skin, he bit back a grin as she smiled against his shoulder.

After a few more minutes of horseplay, they got back into the rental to make the drive to the hotel. Elise sighed as she settled back against the seat. "I'm really not used to this..."

"What? Being happy?" John meant it as a joke, but the look on her face told him she took him literally.

"Actually... yeah. I think so," she admitted. "I've been spending so much time focused on getting ahead that I forgot how to breathe."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're a hell of a lot prettier when you smile, babe."

"I'm not pretty," she defended. "I'm fucking stunning."

Something told him she didn't believe her own words. "You are."

She was quiet for a while, taking everything in as they drove along the long, boring interstate. Without thinking, she brought her hand up and traced the lights in the distance with one slender finger. "Isn't it weird how things work out?"

"Yeah," it really was. If someone had told him three weeks ago that he'd be in a relationship with Elise Helmsley, he would have laughed in their face. "Everything happens for a reason, though."

"Oh, you're one of them. I'd like to believe things happen because you grab life by the balls and make them happen."

"I'm inclined to believe the same. I'm just saying, what's the point in questioning it?"

Elise shrugged and he caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. "I dunno. It's a long drive and I like to think about stupid shit while I'm trying to stay awake."

"Something happen at the arena tonight, baby?" It had taken nearly an hour to get around to it, but he was almost positive she'd respond to him.

"Yeah... Sheamus and I had a little talk," she kept her gaze beyond the window, "He thinks I've been in cahoots with you all along is all. Says he's got something for both of us."

"If he touches you, I'll fucking kill him," John's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. He forced himself to calm down.

"He's dumb muscle," she sounded unconvinced. "I came up with most of the schemes anyway."

"Still... I don't want him anywhere near you," John ground out.

She surprised him by reaching over and putting her small hand on his thigh.

"Don't worry about it."

John would have been content to sit like that for the rest of the drive, but she eventually pulled her hand back and went back to staring out the window. He listened to her breathing even out and realized she had fallen asleep with her head against the glass.

Overwhelmed didn't even begin to explain how he felt. He seemed to have opened a door and Elise didn't have much of a problem going through it when they were alone. He wasn't complaining; he liked the nicer, less bitchy version of her. She was pretty when she was angry, but heaven help him, when she smiled at him in the parking lot, his heart nearly stopped.

How did he go from hating her to being head over heals for her? It hurt to even think about it. Was that what she was talking about earlier? He did believe that everything happened for a reason. They had found each other right when they needed the other most. He needed someone unlike all of the sickly sweet women he'd dated his whole life and she needed someone who was willing to take on the challenge that was simply Elise.

He pulled into the hotel parking lot and turned to her. He felt like watching her sleep, but he knew she had to be uncomfortable. He brushed his knuckles gently against her soft cheek and she jumped, blinking until she remembered where she was.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "Didn't mean to pass out on you."

"It's fine, Lise," he watched as her eyes widened a bit. "What?"

"Nothing... my mom's the only one who's ever called me that, is all," she smirked a bit and got out, grabbing her bag from the backseat and waiting for him to lead the way to the front desk. They checked in and finally got up to the room. Elise made a b-line for the shower.

John set their things down and joined her. They sighed simultaneously as the water hit them. It had been a truly long day for them both.

After the quick shower, Elise found his shirt and put it on along with a pair of sheer, light blue underwear. She climbed into bed without a word and curled around her pillow, giving John a pair of tired eyes.

He crawled in next to her and ran his hands under her shirt, his warmth seeping into her. He touched her like he had all the time in the world, learning all of her curves. She sighed and arched into his hands wherever they moved.

"Would you be disappointed if I asked you to hold that thought until the morning?" Her voice was road weary as she continued to lean into his touch. He pulled his hands free and cupped her cheeks, his thumbs skirting just under the beginnings of dark circles under her hazel eyes.

"You're really tired, huh, baby?" he waited for her to nod, "I'm good for right now. But I'm going to get what I want in the morning."

Elise smirked as her eyes slipped closed. "You always get what you want, you smug bastard."

Feigning hurt, John leaned back and took off the lamp. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You wanted the title, you got it. You wanted me to leave Sheamus, you got it. You wanted a real relationship, you got that, too. Charmed life you lead, good sir," she drawled sleepily, burying her face further into the pillow as his arm draped over her hip. She burrowed into the warmth of his massive chest and gave a small, contented sigh.

"Hey, 'fore you fall asleep, I got a question for you…"

"Mmm?"

John took a deep breath, trying to word it right in his mind. "Why'd you open up to me today?"

Elise pulled back, though it was hard to make out much in the dark. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Well, yeah, I just didn't expect you to," he admitted, though it made him feel like an ass.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, John," was all she said before she curled back into him. She thought about it for a bit before adding, "I guess I don't mind you all that much and it's not like you're going to run and tell all of my shit to the first person you see."

John blinked past the darkness. "Oh… well."

"I'm saying I trust you a little, dumbass," she snapped, "Leave it at that, yes?"

John got the hint. Talking about their status made her uncomfortable. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head before breathing against her ear, "I'm still going to take what I want in the morning."

"If I'm still sleeping, don't get any in my hair."

John couldn't stop the bark of laughter at her remark. He liked that she had some snap to her, a dirty little mouth wasn't so bad considering all of the great things she could do with it. "Night, babe."

"Mmhmm," Elise hoped he understood that meant it was time to shut up and sleep. She couldn't hold her eyes open any longer.

John felt her drift off and unconsciously held her closer. It felt good to have something to protect again, something to worry about other than himself. He'd be damned if he'd let Sheamus get near enough to even look at her wrong. His large hand fanned out across her back and stroked up and down possessively. She was his; no one had any right to breathe wrong in her direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and critiques are encouraged and appreciated.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, sorry I'm not on my A game for some reason. I'm just really blah lately. **

**I don't own anyone except for Elise. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Elise woke up to the delicious sensation of John's hands cupping her breasts. His thumbs brushed over her hardening nipples, causing her sleepy body to jerk forward. She let out a drowsy moan before beginning to stretch.<p>

"Don't move," John's voice pierced through the darkness, a hard edge to it. He pulled her until her back was flush against his hard chest, his cock pressing into the small of her back.

"John?" she whimpered, trying to shake off the haze of sleep. He rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, earning a shuddering sigh.

John nuzzled her neck far too gently. "Shhh, baby… I'm just taking what I want."

Elise tried relax, but his breath ghosted over the skin of her neck to her shoulder, the only warning he gave before sinking his sharp teeth into that familiar spot. Arching back against him, she moaned at the strange mix of pleasure and pain his hands and mouth were creating. He growled as her ass inadvertently ground against his rock hard cock.

Her breathless little noises were driving him crazy. She was so responsive to him. Releasing his hold on her shoulder, he skimmed a hand down to her panties. She was soaked through the flimsy material already and his cock twitched in anticipation of filling her tight hole.

"Turn over," he commanded, and Elise did as she was told. John's hands were on her hips instantly. He tugged her panties down and off, tossing them away before taking off her shirt and doing the same. Her small hands settled on his hips and pushed his boxers down. The back of her hand brushed against the sensitive tip, sending a shiver down John's spine. He rolled over until he was settled between her smooth thighs, his cock resting against her entrance.

Slowly, John pushed in, letting her feel every inch of him as her tight cunt enveloped him in silky heat. Suddenly, his right hand found her slender neck and lightly grasped it, holding her down as he pulled back. He slammed forward brutally, his grip tightening around her throat. It felt amazing to have so much control over her as he used her slick heat to his liking.

Elise's body was on fire. John had never been so bold before and she couldn't comprehend how much she enjoyed it. Her small hand came to rest on his as she held him at her throat, enjoying the feeling of his fierce dominance. God, she loved it when he was like this. She couldn't get enough of him when he took control of the situation and did as he pleased with her. Her moans echoed in the dark as she rolled her hips in time with his thrusts, earning a satisfied growl from him. She didn't care how weak it made her feel; she had come to love turning over all her worries and fears to him and letting him have his way.

Her tight heat suckled him as he pounded into her. Maybe it was the fact that she'd just woken up, but the knowledge that Elise was encouraging him to be rough and do whatever he wanted was speeding him toward release. His grip tightened until it was nearly cutting off her air, but she didn't complain. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying herself more than she ever had. John felt her walls lock on him, her strangled moans letting him know she came. Her body shook under his, her cunt tightening around him until it was almost painful.

John couldn't hold back any longer. He flooded her with his seed as he came, actually choking her as his muscles spasmed. He fought to catch his breath as he came down from his high, letting Elise go and collapsing on top of her. His weight pressed her into the mattress and she stroked her small hands up and down his back, her own chest heaving. Kissing her shoulder and neck tenderly as a sort of apology for being so demanding of her at such an early hour, he nuzzled her ear.

"You okay, baby?" his voice sounded like it was a million miles away. He felt her nod.

"What got into you?" she whispered, finding his lips with hers and kissing him gently. She drew her nails through his short hair, earning what she could of sworn was a purr.

John was shocked at how gentle Elise was being with him. "I dunno… having you there looking too innocent for your own good while you slept…"

He felt her smile against his cheek. He rolled over to the side and she rested her head on his outstretched arm. "You know I'm not innocent."

"You could be the sluttiest girl in the world, and you'd still look like a virgin while you sleep, beautiful," John told her and he heard her breath catch. Had he said the wrong thing?

"John…" her tone was wary. He was falling too hard, too fast. It made her stomach turn as she realized just how attached he was to her. "I…"

"I said too much," he acknowledged, sitting up and flicking on the lights. He regretted turning to face her, her panic stricken face bothered him deep down. His Elise was confident always, even if she was faking it. She blinked and a tear fell down her cheek which she quickly scrubbed away. "Fuck. I really said too fucking much."

"H..how can you be so honest? You barely know me," she whispered, the usual hard edge in her voice gone. He was looking at the girl she was before she built up all of her walls or put on her tough persona. She was naked, both literally and figuratively. He wasn't sure if he liked it. It made him feel uneasy, like he wanted to bolt.

He gestured for her to come sit at the edge of the bed with him, but she shook her head. He closed the distance between them and pulled her on top of him so that she straddled his thighs. It was more of a personal measure. If she was sitting on top of him, he couldn't run away and he could hold her back. Brushing her sleep mussed hair away from her face, he sighed.

"I don't know," John finally admitted. He didn't have a good answer for her. She looked away, her eyes far off as she processed everything happening to them.

"It's only been a month," she finally breathed out, scared out of her mind. "One fucking month and we're both addicted to each other. We're so strung out we can't even comprehend it."

His rough finger traced the delicate bones of her hand and wrist. "Is that bad?"

She really didn't know. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

John suddenly felt foolish. Hadn't he told her not to think like that last night? "Best laid plans, Elise…"

Her nails dug into his thigh. The look she pinned him with said it all.

"You're scared," he stated. It all made sense now. "You're really scared, aren't you?"

Elise couldn't bring herself to answer him. She looked down and away, toward the floor.

"It's okay.."

"No, it's not! It is not okay!" she snapped, her fear inadvertently seeping into her tone. She hated how scared she felt. She tried to push off of him, to break their physical connection, but he was too fast for her. His hands wrapped around her arms and held her there.

"Hey," he pulled her closer, his lips grazing hers as he spoke, "there's nothing to be scared of, Elise. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"You'll leave," she whimpered out, several tears falling against her will. She could kick herself for coming off so weak, so fucking afraid.

John didn't know what to say. That's what she was worried about? "What makes you think that?"

"Everyone gets tired of me eventually… Daddy, Sheamus… all of my exes. No one can handle me for more than a few months," she jerked away as John tried to thumb away her tears. "I'm not crying!"

John blinked. When he woke her up at five in the morning for a little romp between the sheets, he never dreamed they'd be having this conversation. He pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin and holding her tightly. She wanted to be so strong all the time. It hurt to watch her fall apart. Surprise flooded him as she sobbed into his chest, nothing dramatic; she tried to hold it back, even. But he felt it. It damn near broke his heart to realize that strong, tough Elise was finally letting herself feel fear. He wanted to take all of her pain away.

Gently, he pulled her away from his chest and forced her to look him in the eye. "Listen to me. If they left you because of that, then it isn't you. You did what you had to do. If they couldn't handle it, that's their problem, not yours. Understand?"

She seemed unconvinced, but he continued on.

"And I'm not going to leave. Hell, I couldn't even when I tried… You sank your little claws into me and here we are. Nothing is going to tear me away from you just yet, okay?"

Elise's eyes widened as she realized the gravity of his words. "You're too nice…"

"Maybe… You're pretty mean. We balance each other out, I'd like to think," he cracked a small smile and she couldn't help but respond in kind. She wiped away the remaining tears with the back of her hand.

"Sorry… I kind of dropped my basket for no reason, huh?"

"There's nothing wrong with being weak every now and then… When else would you have the chance to be strong?"

"How.. Why.. You amaze me. I just… I have a hard time understanding you already and then you pull shit like this."

"I am pretty awesome, aren't I?" He smiled wider and she rolled her eyes.

"I have a small favor to ask," she waited for him to nod before continuing, "Can we please take it a little slower than we're going right now? It's.. This is all really new. The guys I usually date are complete assholes who never pay me compliments or have deep conversations like this. It's going to take some getting used to."

John cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Anything you want, baby."

She quirked a little mischievous smile. "Anything?"

He nodded, pretending to be unaffected. "Anything."

"I want to go back to sleep," she said, fighting to keep the laughter down as his face fell. "What? Were you expecting something else?"

John gave her a hard look and handed her shirt back to her. "You're such a fucking tease."

"Yeah, but I'm your tease," she gave him a smile that nearly made him choke on his own breath. "Take off the light, please."

He took off the lamp and they settled back into the inky darkness. They didn't have anywhere to be until Raw that night. If they wanted to, they could sleep all day. Elise was inclined to take the opportunity to do just that. It wasn't often that hotel rooms had blackout curtains. She knew John would never stand for it, though. He was too restless and would drive her crazy in the room alone all day.

"I'm going to get up around eight or nine, okay?" he told her, almost like he could read her thoughts. She nodded in agreement.

"I'll try to get up with you. No promises, though. Just make sure I'm up in time for the show tonight if I don't."

John threaded his hands through her hair and rested his lips against her forehead. It was surreal, to say the least. They were so different, such complete opposites, and yet she drew him like a moth to a flame. If hadn't felt protective over her before, her little confession cemented it. He refused to let anything or anyone hurt her, even if it meant putting himself in harm's way.

She settled into the cradle of his chest, secure and safe. Elise likened the feeling to being a little girl again, when Hunter would take her on the road for a month or two during summer and they'd fall asleep watching old movies on the couch. She felt like nothing could touch her without going through her Daddy first, and now it was the same, but with an added layer. She wasn't quite ready to admit to herself that it was genuine affection she held for John, but she was getting there.

A few hours later and John couldn't stand himself any longer. He got out of bed as quietly as he could and turned on one of the smaller lamps at the opposite side of the room. The light cast a dim glow, enough for him to see to get around but not enough to wake up Sleeping Beauty. He shot a glance at his watch; eight on the dot. Getting dressed, he left the room to find a decent cup of coffee and maybe shoot the shit with a few people in the lobby.

When he came back, Elise was still dead to the world. He couldn't help but stop and stare. Her hair was spread across the pillow, his shirt had ridden up until the bottoms of her breasts were showing. A terrible thought crossed his mind as he grabbed a chair and set it up so that he could simply watch her sleep while he drank his coffee.

Elise's eyes fluttered open and focused on John. A sleepy smile spread across her face as she stretched. "Hey…"

John set his coffee down on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. He tucked her hair behind her ear. "Hey, gorgeous."

"You're going to make me even more vain if you keep on with that compliment shit," she yawned, grabbing his hand and cuddling it. She flicked her gaze up to meet his and admired him. Damn him. Where did he get off being so handsome?

"You gonna get up anytime soon?"

"Uh uh," Elise shook her head and snuggled deeper into the mattress.

John sighed. "C'mon, baby… You can't sleep all day."

She stuck her tongue out at him and pulled the covers up to her neck. John wedged his hands under her and lifted her out of bed, her shocked squeak putting a smile on his face. He set her down on her feet and she pouted.

"It's only ten!" she whined. "I could have slept another four hours."

John swatted at her ass as she walked to her bag. "Hush. I'm not going to let you sleep all day. Now get dressed. We're going grab a bite to eat."

Elise mocked his movements and smirked when he gave her a scathing look. She pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt and found her flip flops, jumping slightly when John wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You keep acting like a brat, and I'm going to have to punish you," he growled against her ear. Elise's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Oooo, I'm so scared! John's going to punish me!" she coughed as his grip tightened.

"What was that?" he squeezed a little harder, "Didn't quite hear you, babe."

"I said, 'John's so nice and sweet to me!'" she quickly amended, sighing in relief as his hold loosened. She turned in his arms and gave him a pitiful look.

"That's what I thought you said." Kissing her forehead, he lead the way out of the room. 

* * *

><p>Elise adjusted her clothes in the reflection of the car windows. Tonight was the big test. She and John were going to walk in together and they were bound to get some stares and remarks. She'd be damned if she wasn't going to look flawless when it all went down, though.<p>

"Stop," John grabbed her wrist gently as she moved to fix her hair for the millionth time. "You look perfect."

"Alright. I'm ready."

"Are you seriously psyching yourself up to walk in there?"

Elise looked a little crestfallen. "Yes… You know, people still think I was fucking Sheamus. When they find out I've been fucking you, it's going to be one hell of a wave sweeping through that crowd. I'm just mentally preparing myself for the needless, but inevitable, bullshit."

John shook his head and laced his fingers through hers. If anyone had a problem with them, they could come find him. He strode into the arena purposefully, Elise in step with him. A few glances were shot their way, but no one had the balls to say anything, at least.

"I have a match tonight," she told him as they found his room. She set her things down and started to get ready. This was the big one; she needed this number one contender's match to go smoothly.

"Who against?"

Elise pulled a face. "Eve."

"Oh, c'mon, she's not so bad," John soothed, watching her undress. Hell yeah, he was going to get spoiled having her in his dressing room with him, especially if she was half naked most of the time.

"No, she's not… She's just so…happy," Elise scrunched her nose in disgust as she set her makeup bag down and began to pull out random eyeshadows and brushes.

John smirked. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No," she threw him a look over her shoulder, "It's just not my bag, I guess. Makes me think she's fakin', is all."

John laughed under his breath and came up behind her, kissing the soft skin of her neck. He breathed in her scent and had to control himself. He wanted her so bad now, her soft smell tickling his nose. He felt himself slipping into madness as he held her close.

"You're not making me miss another number one contender's match, Cena," the sharp tone of her voice brought him out of his reverie. He placed a kiss on her cheek and let her go.

"You're right, you're right. I have a match to get ready for, too, anyway," he met her gaze in the mirror. "But tonight…"

Elise read the promise in his eyes. She felt herself melting at the very thought of what he'd have in store for her. She turned and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"Good luck," she whispered, and he did the same. She watched as he left to stretch. Quickly, she finished getting dressed and doing her makeup. Elise stretched until her back popped and bounced on her toes.

She was ready. She wanted this win so bad she could taste it. Giving herself one last look in the mirror, Elise walked out and made her way to gorilla.

"Miss Helmsley! There's been an incident with your father," a panicked stagehand blurted out as he approached her. Elise didn't give them time to finish. She took off in the direction he'd come from and came upon the scene.

Her heart fell in her toes. Hunter was prone on the floor, clutching the back of his head. Trainers and wrestlers swarmed around him. Elise pushed past the crowd and crouched next to him as he sat up.

"Are you okay?" she met his eyes with hers, clearly upset. "What happened?"

Hunter shrugged as a trainer checked him out. "One minute I was walking to catering, the next I got half the damn locker room starting down at me."

Elise looked up and glared at everyone. She cursed quietly under her breath as she helped the trainers get Hunter back to his feet. He wobbled slightly, and she instinctively reached out to steady him, though she probably would only succeed in dropping him if he did fall. "What the fuck…"

"I'll be fine, Princess… You have a match in a few minutes. Don't worry about me," her dad tried to brush her off. She shook her head.

"Fuck the match! I want to know what happened!"

"Uh, we need to take him to the infirmary and give him a once over," one of the trainers spoke up.

"Go. I'll be fine. It's nothing that hasn't happened before."

Elise shifted uneasily. "You sure?"

"Positive. Break a leg."

Elise stood there as they walked him off. She had no idea what had happened. She felt lost, suddenly. One of the girls, Natayla, pulled her aside and gave her a sympathetic look.

"You gonna be okay?"

"What? Yeah…" she never took her eyes off of her dad's back, finally losing sight of him as they turned a corner. "I just wish I knew what happened."

"Well, you didn't hear it from me…" the blond lowered her voice and looked around, "But some of us heard a metal pipe. And no one's seen Sheamus…"

Elise closed her eyes. Of course. How could she be so dumb? He was getting at her the only way he knew how. "Thanks.."

The older girl nodded and walked off. Elise tried to take a deep breath and clear her head. She had a match to win. She needed to focus.

The match started like most women's bouts. Elise and Eve each gave as good as they got, both women wearing the other out. The match finally ended when Elise landed her step up inzugiri, knocking the Latina out. She'd done it, but that was the last thing on her mind.

She hurried back to the infirmary and was shocked to see John there as well. She pushed past him and gave her father a hard look.

"It was Sheamus."

She watched as both men's upper lips curled into a snarl. Her dad spoke first.

"How do you know?"

"No one's seen him since, and he's the only guy who uses a metal pipe," Elise paced the length of the room. She was hot. If she could take him out herself, she would. She kicked a chair askew before John grabbed her wrist.

"Hey… no one's blamin' you," he told her gently, but she shrugged out of his grasp.

"No! He wants to play, then we'll fucking play," she narrowed her eyes at John, letting him see just how much this mattered to her.

Hunter hopped down from the table. "Elise, you're letting your mouth over carry your ass. Let me worry about this."

"But.."

"He's right," John agreed. "You don't need to get yourself hurt."

Elise looked at both men in disbelief. Did they really think she was going to let this go? Her anger took on a whole new form as she realized she was pissed not only at Sheamus, but now John and Hunter as well. Who did they think she was? Who did they think they were?

Without another word, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Fine. If they wanted to treat her like a child, then she'd take care of things on her own. John followed her out and caught up to her, stopping her with a hand around her arm.

Before he could say anything, she rounded on him. "Don't fucking touch me!"

John dropped his hold and held his hands up in surrender. "I know you're angry, babe."

"You don't know a damn thing!" she snapped before turning to walk away again. She was going to find Sheamus' locker room and then.. Well, she didn't know what she'd do when she got there, but she'd make sure it was slow and painful.

"Elise… Elise! Where are you going?" John kept a few steps behind her. He'd never dealt with her like this. Sure, he'd seen her mad, but she usually kept herself very controlled. A cold fury, even.

"I'm going find that Irish bastard and I'm going to fucking kill him!"

John's eyes widened; she meant every word. He jogged until he was in front of her and grabbed her upper arms, effectively halting her progress. "Elise, you're upset, I know, baby. But think about what you're saying."

She vibrated with fury. "He has to know he has no power over me! That he can't scare me!"

"I know, but do you really think you can take him on? He's taller than me, has a few pounds on me. He'll hurt you, Lise."

"I don't care," she ground out, trying to ignore the soft look John gave her.

He needed to try something different. Letting her go, he stepped out of her way. "Let me know how it goes, then."

Elise looked from John then down the length of the hall, then back again. What was he getting at?

"Exactly. Listen to reason, just for a second," he pulled her close and felt her heave a heavy sigh against his chest. "I have a tag match against him tonight. I will do everything in my power to maim him, okay?"

"I want to be there," Elise met his eyes. "I want to be at ringside. I want to give him a reason to pull stupid shit like this."

John sighed and nodded. He wasn't going to deter her from wanting to get her hands on the Celtic Warrior. He lead her back down the hall; they had a match to get ready for.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and critiques encouraged and appreciated.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Gah, I'm so sorry this took so long! I had a hell of a week. Let's just leave it at that. Sorry. This chapter is pretty swervy and unexpected. Hope you don't all rise up against me~**

**I don't on anyone except for Elise. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Elise blinked hard, trying to focus her blurred vision. There was a bright, white light shining directly in her eyes. She tried to bring her hand up to shield her eyes but found it was tied down or at least felt so heavy that she just couldn't move it.<p>

Her vision was still foggy as shapes and silhouettes began to take the place of grey blobs. She wanted to talk, but her lips wouldn't move. She tried wiggling her toes… no dice. Panic welled deep in her chest. What the hell was going on? What the hell happened?

Stephanie startled as the heart monitors began going off like crazy. She shook her head to force herself awake as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Her eyes fell on Elise's fear stricken face, her eyes open but unfocused. As gently as she could manage, Steph smoothed a hand over her step-daughter's clammy forehead.

"Hey, you're fine… Everything's okay," she soothed, but Elise shrank back with a choked whimper.

Success! She'd finally forced her body to listen to her! A flicker of hope gave her the strength to try to move her arms again. She finally managed to make a little progress and let out a hoarse whisper.

"Where am I?"

Steph sighed heavily. They'd given her the job of explaining everything because Hunter was too angry and John was barred from her room. "You took a pretty bad spill, doll."

Elise tried to understand what that meant. "H..how… what do you mean?"

"You went out with John for his match with Sheamus, got on the top rope and fell," Stephanie couldn't bring herself to tell her the rest and hoped she wouldn't ask.

"What hospital is this?"

"Greenwich. Hunter had them move you up here so that I could stay with you. You've been out for a few days, but it was induced. You were too hard to handle for the CT scans and MRIs, so they put you under. They've been bringing you out slowly since then."

"Oh…" she felt numb. Had she really missed three days of her life? "Sheamus stole three days from me…"

"Sweetie…" Stephanie had been dreading this. "Sheamus didn't knock you down."

Elise pushed herself up as best she could. "Then I lost my balance."

"Not exactly…"

For the first time, she looked around the room and was struck by how empty it seemed. A single bouquet of flowers was on the table. The spray of pink and cream tea roses were from her dad, no doubt about it. He always bought her the exact same thing. Trying her best to regain her normal poise, she leveled her eyes with Stephanie's.

"Where's John?" Goddamn, she hadn't meant to sound so desperate when she'd said his name.

"He's not allowed to see you, doll," Stephanie winced as anger flashed through her step-daughter's eyes, "Hunter isn't up for letting him near you just yet."

Through the drugged haze of her mind, Elise registered that same anger she was so familiar with. "Why?"

"He accidentally knocked you off the ropes. Hunter is too angry and worried to see reason, John is too angry and worried to deal with much, and they got into at the arena."

"Son of a bitch," she muttered with almost no conviction. She could feel the emotions but she couldn't make contact with them. She stared down at her hands folded primly on her lap. "Where's Daddy?"

Stephanie froze. She should have known this was coming. She'd held off from letting Hunter come in and blow at her for as long as she could, it seemed. "He's outside. I'll send him in, okay?"

Elise nodded and watched Stephanie leave. The door tore open and Hunter settled his angry gaze on her, immediately softening when he realized how lost and small she looked.

"You do some stupid shit. Y'know that, right?" he said with a fraction of his original intent, which was still a very convincing roar.

"I'm fine, thanks," she remarked snidely.

"Why were you even out there in the first place, Elise? What was the fucking point of it? You're lucky as hell you didn't break your neck… or worse…"

Elise finally tapped into that vast reservoir of anger. "I don't even know what happened to me! But please, yell at me until it makes you feel better! That's the best thing to do, right? Fucking yell until they have to kick you out! Be my fucking guest."

Unbidden, tears flowed down her cheeks. The medicines were making her confused and she couldn't stop the sob that escaped her throat despite herself. Stephanie rushed back in, getting between father and daughter to hopefully put an end to their shouting match. They both stared each other down, identical hazel eyes locked in a battle of wills. Elise even set her jaw like him, though she wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and hide.

"You had a concussion," her dad finally breathed out, all of the tension leaving him. "Caught the corner of the steps with your temple. You're really fucking lucky."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking down. Now she was apologizing? She made a mental note to never take any sort of mind altering drugs. "Can I see John?"

"Hell no!" Hunter growled out. "If he wouldn't have dragged you out there in the first place, none of this shit would have happened!"

"I forced his hand," she said, picking at a loose thread on the blanket. "You might be my Daddy, but I'm twenty-two. I'll do what I want, when I want to."

"As long as you're in the bed, you won't be doing shit I don't tell you to."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. They were both being ridiculous. "Stop being stubborn, both of you. Elise, I'll find your phone so you can give John a call, and Hunter… Come down to the cafeteria with me. I'm hungry."

Steph gave them both a little triumphant smile as Hunter shrugged and Elise nodded. "Good."

Elise stared at the phone for a few minutes after they left, trying to figure out what she was going to say. 'Hi, I'm okay after you made me fall from the top rope. I promise my Daddy won't kill you. Come see me?'

She shook her head and winced as it throbbed a bit. She rubbed at her temple and felt the inch long gash there. The skin around it felt tender so she stopped, not in the mood for more pain. With a final sigh, she moved to dial John's number as the door opened. Fuck, she'd taken too long and now they were back.

She looked up to have her breath catch in her throat. John stood, his face deathly serious. His eyes were immediately drawn to the cut at her right temple. She saw his jaw tick as he decided what to do next.

"H..hey," she gave a little wave and felt stupid. He didn't say a word as he crossed to her right side and examined the gash along with the bruises that laced down to her cheek. His hands were achingly gentle before he moved away and sat down, the same expression on his face as he leaned forward in the chair. His body was rigid with what she could only guess was anger. "I'm fine…"

He still wouldn't take his eyes off of her, nor would he speak. It was making her stomach cut flips. Absent mindedly, she picked at the tape on her wrist and the IV. "Please say something."

"I'm sorry," he dropped his gaze to the floor, his voice full of remorse.

"It's not your fault," she assured him. "I do what I want, when I want."

"Yeah, well… If I had just made you stay in the back, none of it would have happened." John wrung his hands as he got up and paced. Elise's eyes never left him as he walked the length of the room several times.

"John…"

"No, I shouldn't have let you come down there, Elise."

Elise sat back and let him walk himself out. She counted the tiles on the ceiling, the number of red cars she could see out of her window… anything to keep her occupied while John cooled off.

"I'm sorry I made you fall," he finally sighed, pulling the chair closer so he could take her hand in his. He kissed her knuckles and rubbed his cheek against the palm of her hand.

"If it helps, I thought Sheamus did it," she said with a tiny hint of smile in her voice. He flicked his gaze up to hers and couldn't help but breathe a little easier as mischief danced in her eyes. "Do you know what else might be wrong with me?"

"Concussion, fractured ankle…"

"Wait, what?" Elise pulled her hand out of his abruptly and tugged the covers from her feet. Sure enough, there was a soft cast on her left ankle. "I fucking fell wrong?"

John winced. "You didn't know about that?"

"Stephanie was trying to keep me calm and Daddy was more pissed about the concussion, I think… Fuck me, John… Crutches?" she whined the last word as he recovered her feet. At least she was feeling up to being bratty.

"As I was saying: concussion, ankle and a whole lot of bruises," he traced her the mass of bruises on her cheek, "You came out of it a lot better off than I thought you would."

"I lost three fucking days…"

"I thought you were dead," his voice was flat, "You weren't moving, at all."

Elise suddenly felt ashamed but she couldn't place why. "I made a lot of people worry, didn't I?"

"Not more than usual," it was his turn to quirk a little smile and she returned it. The creaking of her door brought made her force her gaze away from his blue eyes.

"Lissy!" Aurora squealed as she did her best to crawl into the hospital bed with her older sister while still clutching her favorite stuffed animal. John gave her a boost, though she didn't seem too happy about it. Ignoring him for the moment, she presented the brown patchwork teddy bear to Elise. "Patches said he wants to stay wif ya tonight so you won't be scared!"

Elise put on her best serious face though she was dying to laugh. "Well, Patches, that's very nice of you. Are you sure Rory won't mind?"

"Uh…" she didn't seem to sure, "No, I won't! I have Murph and Vaughny and Momma and Daddy to stay wif me. He says he heard Mommy saying no one was stayin' wif you."

John watched the exchange with interest. He'd never met the second oldest Helmsly child, but she was the spitting image of Elise with the beginnings of an aquiline nose more like Hunter's and bright, blue eyes. Her light brown hair was all wispy, delicate curls. It was almost like he could be staring into the future… No, he shouldn't think that way.

"I'll be staying with her tonight," he finally spoke up, catching the young girl's attention. She turned to face him and he suddenly got the impression that she was angry with him.

"No! Daddy said you're not supposed to be here!" she put her little hand on her hip and shook her finger in his face. "Lissy can't have boys in her room past nine, anyway!"

John was stunned. He stole a glance at Elise who was biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing.

"Patches is a boy!" he finally answered. He couldn't believe he was arguing with her about this.

Aurora visibly fumed. "Patches is a bear! And a gentleman!"

"Who said I'm not a gentleman?"

"Daddy did!" she replied matter of factly. John looked to Elise for help.

"Well, she's right. Patches is a bear, a gentleman bear at that, John. I think you may have to defer to the better man," it was hard to keep a poker face, but worth it as John's mouth opened and closed. She could tell he was torn between keeping up the joke and actually trying to win the argument.

"You're taking her side over mine?" he whined, feigning hurt.

"Blood is thicker than water, Cena!" Aurora did her best impression of her father's gruff voice and Elise lost it. She dissolved into a fit of giggles the likes of which John had never seen from her.

"Oh, Rory-Roo," Elise said between gasps for air, "I love you so much!"

She hugged the little girl close and breathed in the soft scent of baby shampoo. Her little sisters were her favorite people in the world. They were wholly honest and didn't jerk her around. Pure innocents. She had vowed to never bullshit them like she did with everyone else.

"There you are!" Elise's head snapped up as Stephanie appeared at the door. "She took off like a shot when I told her you were awake. Oh, hey, John."

John inclined his head a bit in greeting. Elise noticed a distinct tension entering the room. Her dad was probably hot on Steph's heels and everyone was anticipating World War III. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Hunter waltzed through the door. Everything froze as the two men locked eyes.

Aurora, bless her heart, had no idea what was going on. "Daddy! Tell him 'no boys allowed after dark'! Like you told Lissy at home! Tell him!"

Hunter flicked his gaze to his two girls. The nearly identical brunettes blinked back at him, the younger blessedly oblivious and the older eerily calm. He stepped around his wife and picked up his younger child.

"What now, lil' bit?"

Aurora rolled her eyes, a habit she'd learned from Elise, and heaved a great sigh. "Patches is going to stay with Lissy because he is a gentleman bear and Cena can't because he is a boy and 'no boys allowed after dark'."

He watched as Elise, John and Stephanie all had to stifle laughs. Aurora was explaining it in that, 'oh, daddy, you are so stupid' voice she'd picked up watching Elise, no doubt.

"He's a gentleman bear, Daddy," Elise played it remarkably straight, but John couldn't help it. He sniggered and tried to pass it off as a cough. Elise glanced at him and then Steph, causing her to burst into laughter.

"No boys allowed after dark sounds pretty good to me," Hunter threatened. "Actually, go with Mommy for a sec. Lissy, John and I need to have a little talk."

"Ooo, Lissy, you in trouble," Aurora teased, hopping down from her father's arms. "I better take Patches… in case Daddy says bad words."

Elise gave her a small smile and handed the bear off. The door swung closed and Hunter leaned back against the wall.

"Daddy, before you start…"

He silenced Elise by holding up his hand and pinned his gaze on John. "Do you care about her, Cena?"

"Dad, please.."

John gave her hand a slight squeeze. "You know I do."

"Then start fucking acting like it. She's not a goddamn plaything, for one. You should be able to look at her and know that the game she talks isn't even half as big as she makes it seem. She's fucking breakable."

John just nodded. Hunter had every right to be pissed off. He didn't really know how he'd react if his daughter had nearly broken her neck because of careless errors. He let the tension dissipate a bit before finally saying something.

"I feel really terrible about all of it, man. I apologized to her, but I know I can't make it right, at all. I'll keep trying as long as she lets me, though…"

"Don't I get a say in all of this?"

"I was just getting to you. If you ever do something as fucking stupid as that again and it doesn't kill you, I'll make you wish it did. In fact, your recovery is being handled by me and Demott and I've dared him to go easy on your ass. We clear?"

"Yes, sir," Elise nodded once. Fuck, Bill Demott. He fucking hated her because of her attitude. Hunter wasn't kidding when he said she would wish she were dead by the end of it.

"By the way, you're clear to be discharged first thing in the morning after the doctors see you," he crossed the room and kissed her forehead before giving her an awkward hug. "I'm glad you're okay, Elise."

"Me, too," she agreed, returning the embrace.

"I'll go make sure Rory doesn't try to kick Cena out," he smirked. "Night."

Elise settled back with a relieved sigh. "That went well. I thought he might try to put you through the wall like he did this one time.."

"I meant what I said," John told her seriously.

"John, I'm not mad at you. I don't even remember what the hell happened. Just drop it."

* * *

><p>It was wrong to laugh at her difficulty adjusting to life on crutches, but the muttered curses under her breath were tickling his funny bone in the worst way.<p>

"This is bullshit!" Elise declared loudly, ready to toss the crutches across his yard. "How am I supposed to wear heels with this shit?"

John smirked. "You don't. What about what you got on?"

"You are not seriously suggesting I show up at an event in sneakers?" she asked as she walked away, intent on exploring his house. He heard her bump into a few things as he put their bags down at the door. "I fucking hate your narrow ass hallways, Cena!"

He laughed under his breath as he caught up with her. She was glaring with malicious intent at his stairs. "Something wrong?"

"How the fuck do I get up these motherfuckers?" Her terrible mouth was in full swing when she was as pissed and frustrated as she was today.

"I'm sorry my house isn't handicapable."

She shot him a glare that could kill. "Not funny, asshole."

He watched as she set down the crutches at the base of the stairs and took hold of the banister. He'd be damned if she thought she was climbing the stairs with a bum ankle. He didn't bother warning her as he scooped her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs and to the master bedroom. He set her down without a word as she gaped at him and left to grab their bags. When he came back, she was settled on the edge of his bed, sitting cross-legged and pouting.

"I don't like this," she told him. "I don't want to be crippled."

Rolling his eyes, he sat next to her. "You aren't crippled. Your ankle should be healed up in a few weeks, a month tops."

"That's too long," she whined, throwing herself back against the bed and sprawling out. "How am I supposed to do anything until then?"

"I can think of a few things you can still do," John waggled his eyebrows at her.

She only pouted harder. "Why would you want to fuck a cripple?"

"Any reason you're being a brat today, Lise?" He sighed, laying next to her and pulling her close. He avoided the healing cut at her right temple as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm just upset that I can't wear my favorite shoes or wrestle or do anything that doesn't involve hobbling around on those fucking crutches," she admitted, burying her face against his neck and breathing deep.

"A little under a month, that's all. Everything'll be back to normal before you know it."

"How am I supposed to be intimidating on those things? The girls are going to walk all over me."

"Don't worry about that right now, okay? You have the next three weeks of sick leave, then you're down to Tampa to train."

Her face fell. "I'm going to miss the pay per view! My title shot!"

John winced. He'd totally forgotten about that. "Always next time?"

"And you're going back on the road tomorrow... You won't get another day off for nearly two weeks."

"At least Hunter is willing to bring you back up to Greenwich in a few days. You can stay with your sisters... Spend some time with them?"

Elise sighed. He was trying to make her feel better, but it was pointless. She was going to be in a pissy mood until she was healed up and back to doing what she did best. Pushing that aside, she decided it was best to just fake it. She gave him a small smile. "You're right. It's not the end of the world."

"Attagirl. Now c'mon, I need to show you around," he picked her up in one motion and carried her back down the stairs.

Elise followed him as best she could using the crutches, but it was slow going to say the least. By the end of the tour, she was worn out. Her arms ached as she settled against John on the couch, her eyes fluttering shut before he even had the chance to turn on the television. Her hands gripped into the soft material of his shirt as she immediately fell into a light doze against his side.

John marveled at how trusting she was being with him. He'd been surprised when she'd agreed to spend the night at his house, but didn't question it. Instead, he took her along for the three hour drive back after leaving the hospital around nine. He had every intention of ingraining her scent into every room of the house.

As gently as he could, he scooped her up and carried her back to his room. It was no use, though. She was out cold as he tucked her into the king sized bed after he took off her shoes. He shed his shirt and shoes and soon joined her, knowing they'd both be up for something a little more fun after they woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be some lovin'. I promise. <strong>

**Reviews and critiques are welcomed and encouraged.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, here it is. Took a bit longer, but I got distracted with writing the first chapter of another story. Check it out if you get the chance. It should be up soon. **

**Also, I haven't had the time to thank everyone for their reviews personally, but I have been reading them. Thank you all so very, very much. You keep me wanting to write to keep you guessing and entertained. It does my little heart so much good. **

**I don't own anyone except for Elise. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>John groaned at velvety caress against the head of his cock. His hand moved on its own accord and fisted at the long, silky hair that flowed over his thighs. Goddamn, this was a good dream. He knew, like you always do when dreaming, that Elise was the one playing havoc on his senses. Her wet mouth closed over the tip and his hand tightened in her hair. She gave a breathless moan at the force of it.<p>

John's eyes snapped open as the vibration carried through his body. This was no dream. Elise's lips worked over his shaft, her tongue flicking along the underside in languid torture. He shifted so that he was propped up on his elbow to get a better look at her. Her eyes flicked up to meet his, burning him with the depth of desire reflected in her hazel orbs.

Elise shuddered as a growl rumbled from his chest. She didn't remember much of her week; hell, she'd been unconscious for most of it. But her body responded as though she'd been away for years. His hand tangled in her hair took her to a place she wasn't wholly comfortable with, but she'd go willingly every time.

"Baby, stop," he inhaled sharply as she disobeyed him and took him deeper, swallowing gently. His blunt nails dug into her scalp. Any other night, he'd have taken her hard, but he had a debt to settle. He pulled away gently, Elise's lips leaving him with a wet pop. Her pink tongue swiped over her swollen bottom lip as he held her face in his hands and his cock twitched at the sight.

He pulled her up the length of his body, careful of her ankle as he settled her against him. Bringing her down to his lips, he kissed her. Elise sighed into his kiss, her sharp nails raking through his hair as she ground herself against him. He distracted her, exploring her mouth until she squirmed, and flipping them effortlessly.

Elise writhed under him as he ghosted kisses down her body, undressing her as he went. She'd shucked her jeans upon waking and his strong hands slid down her bare thighs. His eyes never left hers as he tugged down her panties, tossing them away carelessly. She knew what he wanted, but she was in his thrall. His gaze held her still better than his hands ever could. Still not taking his eyes from hers, he placed a wet kiss against her drenched center. Elise arched her back and broke their gaze despite herself.

That was all it took. He licked at her wet sex mercilessly, thrusting two thick fingers deep and working her until she shook beneath him. She couldn't focus as her small hands fisted in the once crisp sheets of his bed. His tongue laved her continuously until she had come for him twice against her best efforts not to.

Her chest heaved as he worked his way back up her sweat soaked body. Numbly, she acknowledged him as he tilted her head back with a hand in her hair and kissed her hard, forcing her own taste into her mouth. That brought her out of her reverie enough mold her hips to his, the tip of him brushing against her oversensitive clit.

"John," she breathed when finally released her. Her head was swimming as she looked up at him with the full force of everything he was making her feel. Any thoughts he had about being gentle with her left him at that look. His hand tightened in her hair as he placed himself. Unbidden, she hitched her leg over his hip and he surged forward.

Elise cried out as he filled her completely. He tried to hold himself still but it was no use. He pulled back and drove forward again, her name leaving his lips as he set a brutal pace. Wrenching her head back by her hair, he growled in time with each thrust. Elise, for her part, met him every time. Her nails scratched down his back, making him pull harder. If he couldn't make her listen to him at the shows, he could sure as fuck control her in the bedroom. Her eyes slipped closed as she basked in the pleasure/pain wrecking havoc on her senses.

"Open your eyes," he bit out. When she didn't listen, he gave a particularly hard thrust and jerked her head back at the same time. "I told you to open your eyes."

She opened her eyes slowly, testing his patience. So, she wanted to play? He pulled out of her without warning and she whimpered at the loss.

"Hands and knees. Now."

Elise blinked up at him, confused, but she complied. He was behind her before she could even get her balance, pushing back into her with a force she was unaccustomed to from him. John's hand came around her throat and he held her like that, taking her off of her hands and pulling her down onto him. He went impossibly deep, her keening cry ringing clear in the large room. He held her like she weighed nothing, using his strength to move her with him as he took what he wanted from her.

Without warning, Elise fell headlong into pleasure a third time. She sagged against his hold, her walls tightening painfully on him. John couldn't stop. He continued to plunge into her silky heat until his balls tightened. He gritted his teeth at the sensation. He wasn't done with her yet... but his body won out. The dam burst and he spilled himself inside of her, taking her down with him as he collapsed on his side.

Elise panted as she struggled to regain her breath. She rubbed her cheek against John's arm as it cradled her head. Her long hair spilled over both of them. Behind her, John fought for his breath as well. She had no idea what she'd done to deserve that, but she wanted to do it over and over again.

He brushed her hair away from her shoulder and nuzzled her before placing a soft kiss against her skin. Neither wanted to speak, afraid they'd lose the moment that had formed around them. Elise sighed and pushed herself up, stretching and looking back at him. She glanced at the clock behind him and winced. It was nearly nine at night. They'd slept most of the night away, and she felt like she could still sleep some more. She figured if anyone was made to kill moods, it was her.

"It's getting late," she whispered, still reverent to the atmosphere as she traced her nails lightly against his cheek. He grasped her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers.

"So?" he asked, his lips still pressed against her hand. He nipped sharply at her palm and smirked.

She pouted. "Well, for one, I'm hungry... And I need a shower..."

He frowned as she moved out of bed, using the it for balance as she limped toward her bag. Before she could hurt herself, he was at her side, but she shrugged him off and gathered her shampoo and such.

"I'm not helpless," she assured him, but he hovered as she made her way slowly to the bathroom. She watched as he turned on the water and looked around the large master bathroom. It was no secret he had money, and truthfully, she'd expected his house to be a lot like Hunter's or even Shawn's. She mentally noted that both of her ideals came from men with families and children. John was essentially a bachelor.

That thought struck her. She mentally ran through all rooms he'd shown her and tried to recall anything remotely female about the space. Nothing. She suddenly felt out of place, like she was intruding, though she had no good reason to. He'd invited her there. He wanted her invading his space.

Besides, he'd invaded her's without even being asked. She bit back annoyance at the memory. Hobbling as best she could, she joined him in the shower. After fifteen minutes of more nips and kisses, they got and dressed. Try as she might, Elise couldn't convince John to let her walk down the stairs unaided.

He set her down at the bottom and she took up using the crutches again. She remembered the layout enough to find the kitchen on her own and walked in like she owned the place. Offering a silent prayer, Elise opened the refrigerator door and was shocked to find it actually held food.

"How do you keep yours stocked? I always worry it'll go bad so I don't bother," she asked, making small talk as she dug out a carton of eggs and the half gallon of milk.

"My mom," John had the sense to blush slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. Elise turned and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Your mom? Oh, god... She isn't here... is she?" Elise looked around nervously, suddenly worried she'd have to meet someone she was no prepared to deal with quite yet.

"Nah. She only comes up on the weekends or when I have a few days off. I told her not to worry about it this time, though," truthfully, he wasn't sure how he'd introduce Elise to his mother, anyway. "Whatcha makin'?"

Elise's eyes brightened. "Omelets. I haven't cooked a meal in ages."

They passed the night easily. Whatever discomfort Elise had felt at her earlier thoughts had left her. It was still strange to be in his house, to be so comfortable in a place so alien to her, but John was an expert at distracting her.

* * *

><p>She didn't know it would tear her apart to leave him after the show. The ride back to Greenwich with Hunter passed slowly and mostly silent. She'd never felt like a piece of her was missing before. It unsettled her and she struggled to make sense of it.<p>

Thankfully, Hunter didn't press her. When they were finally there, he helped her bring her things in, though she protested loudly at it. Before she could even make it through the door, Aurora and Murphy's excited squeals filled the house.

"Lissy is gonna babysit! Lissy is gonna babysit!" Aurora sang happily, bouncing on her toes. Murphy followed behind, her thumb securely in her mouth. She only ever removed it to eat or speak, and sometimes, not even then.

If Aurora was a carbon copy of Elise at that age, Murphy was the exact opposite. She had Stephanie's features, wholly McMahon from the tip of her nose to the tips of her toes. The only thing that set her apart from the clan was her bright, blond hair. A spattering of freckles already crossed her nose and her deeply green-blue eyes were bright and alert. She was already highly intelligent, and everyone said she took more after Linda's side of the family. Elise didn't know how she felt about that. What was clear to her was that, where Aurora was the loud, social first child, Murphy was most definitely the unobtrusive middle child, content to be quiet and observe.

It made Elise love her all the more for it.

They allowed Elise the space to move to the living room easily and sit before swarming onto the couch with her, one on either side. Vaughn was barely able to toddle yet and only knew a handful of words, but Stephanie had no problem handing her over. And so they sat, and it eased the empty feeling in Elise's chest a little to have them crowded about her.

And so the next two weeks passed easily enough. She didn't go out of her way to call John, though they spoke every night anyway. She could walk without her crutches by the end of the second week and was chasing after Rory in the backyard, though putting most of her weight on it was torture. She grit her teeth and ignored it. There were worse things in life than a little pain, and it kept her alert, besides.

Worse things, like how bad the ache in her chest had gotten the longer she was away from John, and how much that scared her. She didn't like feeling anything other than her usual, apathetic thoughts. Or her anger. Anger was always good and almost intoxicating.

Her decision was made, then. His week was over long ago, and her patience and nerves were wearing thin. Her stomach churned as she took the flight back to Tampa on her own. She threw herself into training with Bill Demott. Using her temper and discomfort to her advantage, she pushed herself past her limits.

None of it prepared her for the day he came to meet her there. Elise pointedly avoided meeting his eyes. It needed to be a clean break if she wanted seem serious about her choice. He caught her while she was bringing her gear back to her car. John wrapped an arm around her shoulders but she shrugged away.

"Something wrong, babe?" He snaked his arms around her waist and nuzzled her ear. She shied away, but he didn't let her go.

"I can't take it anymore," she whispered, unlacing his fingers and turning to face him. "We did it your way..."

"What?" he asked, half laughing. He wasn't sure he'd heard her right. She didn't look up as she pushed his hands back to him and held them against him.

"The week I agreed to...It's been over. I... I can't take this..." Elise cleared her throat and spoke louder. "I don't like being at the end of your rope."

John edged her back until she was trapped between her car and him. "Whatever joke you're playing at, it's not cute, Elise."

"I'm not joking," she deadpanned.

"After everything, this is how you want it to be? After all the shit that's gone down?"

She kept her eyes down. "Yes."

"No," she looked up sharply. "I'm not playing that game again. It's either all or nothing."

"Then I guess it's nothing, John."

John pushed away, a growl escaping as he suddenly turned back on her. "After everything, you're gonna do it here? In the middle of the parking lot? You couldn't even give me the courtesy of a fucking phone call, maybe? So that I didn't have to come down here and get everything thrown back in my face?"

"I didn't ask you to come down here," she replied angrily. "I never asked for any of this! You pushed me into it! Don't ever think you didn't!"

"Yeah, well, you had plenty of time to say no."

Elise ran a hand through her long, sweat dampened hair. "You're hopeless! You wouldn't let me say no then, and you aren't letting me say no now. You promised!"

She hurled the last words at him like they were knives. He could see the weight of his broken promise reflected in her eyes, glassy with unshed tears.

"You promised..." she whispered haltingly, "No more... No more lies, John..."

"You're right..." he cornered her again, much more gently, barely even touching her. "I... if this is what you want, I promised I'd give it to you. But I can't... if I do it, it'll be just another lie. I'm sorry."

He kissed her forehead gently and she sucked in a breath through her teeth. "It's for the best... I'm not the right kind of girl for you anyway."

"I wish you'd let me decide that for myself, but whatever..." He turned sharply and she watched him walk away, never stopping to look back. What good would it do?

She was poison. She'd told him as much. He'd made an informed decision as far as her reckoning went. That didn't make it any easier.

If leaving him three weeks ago had been hard, it was nothing compared to the empty hole where her heart used to be. After standing there, leaning against her car for an hour, she drove to the coast and sat on the sea wall until it was well past sunset.

That had been the hardest thing she'd ever done. Her restless feelings had pushed and pushed at her until she had destroyed everything good around her. She'd have destroyed him if she hadn't sent him away... she was sure of it.

Wasn't she?

The sounds of the waves lulled her into a sense of security. Since when did she need a man, any man, to feel like herself? She was Elise Kirsten Delacroix-Helmsley, the property of no one but her own, foolish self. Sighing, she kicked off her shoes and pulled the loose t-shirt off until she was in just her workout shorts and sports bra. It was dark, almost pitch black, but she found her way to the water's edge by sound until her eyes adjusted. A few hours into her walk, the moon rose, round and full, and she could see her way easier.

She must have walked three miles, at least. By the time she got back to her car, it was half-past midnight, and she'd started around eight. Her phone buzzed with unanswered calls as she settled behind the wheel again, too tired to care.

How had she even gotten here? What had started it all? Why John? This and more she had thought about on her long walk along the water and still, she wasn't any closer to her answers. She drove home numbly and didn't remember half of the trip.

Her apartment was untouched, spotless to the point of being eerily clean. It was like no one even lived there. It mocked her... so orderly and well kept while she was a twisting bag of emotions. The vase on the davenport was the first victim of her torment as she picked it up and threw it so that it crashed against the wall, shattering into little pieces. Relief flowed through her. As she walked through the apartment to her bedroom, she carelessly tipped things over, sending them to the floor until she left a wake of destruction in her path.

Exhausted, with tears streaking down her cheeks, she fell onto her bed and sobbed like she was a lovestruck thirteen year old again, her heart broken in two. It was better to get it all out of her system than to hold it in and crack in front of him. She cried herself into a restless sleep, waking up during the night until her phone rang a little after nine the next morning. No one should be calling her; her training at FCW was done and she was scheduled to rejoin the Raw crew on Saturday.

Her blood ran cold as she saw it was John's number. No... No, no, no. She couldn't talk to him. She tossed the phone away like it burned her. Her answering machine picked up, but the line was silent.

She heard him sigh deeply before starting to say something, but he must have changed his mind and the line went dead. The better part of the day went on like that, him calling, her refusing to pick up, and him not leaving a real message. She shut herself away, not even bothering to turn on the lights or open the blinds.

There was plenty of time to face the world come early Saturday morning. She wouldn't bother with anything until then.

So absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't bother looking to see who it was when a knock sounded on her door. She opened it without thinking.

John stood on the other side, wreathed in sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger... We shall see!<strong>

**Reviews and critiques are appreciated and encouraged. C:**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I got a marathon of writing done because I couldn't sleep the last two nights. Hope you guys like.**

**I only own Elise. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Elise looked at John numbly. She vaguely registered that her apartment was still in shambles after her previous night's rampage. She squinted as the sun filtered past him and brought her arm up to shield her eyes.<p>

John arched a brow as he took her in. Her hair was matted against the side of her face, her eyes swollen and red. All of her lights were out, and if he peered past her into the arc of light from the door, he could see broken pieces of glass. She stepped aside wordlessly, scrubbing at her eyes in an attempt to get used to the light.

"Were you robbed or something?" he asked as he walked in, flipping on the main lights and causing her to curse a blue streak.

"What do you care?" she muttered, picking her way carefully around the shards of pottery that lay on her floor. He noted that she was wearing the same thing she had been when he'd walked away but bit his tongue. Something much bigger than her clothes was off. Her normally spotless apartment was in disarray. It was like a tornado had torn through it.

Elise knew she should have been embarrassed, especially after her early morning rearrangement of furniture had ended short when she decided it was more productive to just sit in the middle of the floor and do nothing. Her home was less than inviting. She ignored the way John analyzed her and her things before closing the door and walking further into the apartment.

"Not even going to bother asking if you're okay, then," John remarked, more to himself than her. Normally, she'd have turned sharply on him and demanded he give her a reason for being there. She just glanced his way and shrugged before curling up on her couch, pulling her knees up against her chest and resting her head on her hand. Her eyes glazed over as she stared into space, forgetting he was even there. When she finally came to again, she stared past him.

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly, none of her usual snap to her. She raked a hand through her hair, pulling the pieces stuck to her face from hours of salty tears and last night's beach trip free. She hadn't bothered changing, let alone taking a shower. It felt odd, to not give a shit about her appearance, but she felt so worn down and tired after her walk. Not even the promise of working Saturday made her feel better.

John sighed. "You weren't answering your phone… I got worried."

"I'm not yours to worry about anymore, John," she told him softly, carefully schooling emotions from her tone. She sounded aloof and wistful as she picked at a loose thread on the arm of the couch.

They stayed in silence for a few awkward minutes until John pushed away from the wall and to kneel in front of her. He grasped her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"What the fuck is going on with you?" he asked, anger finally winning out over his concern. She tried to twist away from him, gripping his arms and digging her nails in, hoping the pain would make him let go. He resisted the urge to shake her.

"Stop!" she choked out, slamming her eyes shut and trying to block him out any way she could. "Let me go!"

"Elise," she tried to uncurl her legs to use them to push him away, "Elise, look at me. Please."

She stopped struggling but didn't open her eyes. "I'm trying to forget about us. Why are you making this so hard?"

John's hands dropped from her face like she'd burned him. He pushed away until he was standing again, bits of glass crunching under his feet. "You think forgetting about us is going to make this better?"

"No," Elise admitted, looking up at him with glassy eyes, "I.. I don't know…"

She stood up and tried to walk away, but he caught her by the wrist and stopped her. "There's something more wrong than just us… this isn't normal for you, Lise."

"Who are you to say what's normal for me, John? I am so sick of all of this shit, of you always being there when I fuck up to pick up the pieces… You're worse than my fucking father! You can't even let us breakup for more than a fucking day!" the fire came back to her eyes in a sudden blaze. She peeled his fingers from around her wrist and ripped her arm away from him.

"I was just trying to take care of you!"

"Yeah, well, maybe I didn't need anyone to take care of me! I was fine before you got here, and I'll be fine without you."

"That's why you put the shirt on my door, and why you met me outside the club, because you were fine without me. I guess that's why you agreed to try dating, too, huh?"

"You need to leave. Now."

"No," John nailed her with a hard look, "I'm not going to leave until everything between us is really done."

"Oh, it's done. It's fucking done," she snapped. "And if you don't fucking leave…"

"You just can't stand not getting your way, huh? Is that the problem? Maybe I'm just not bowing down to Elise enough… I don't treat you like a fucking princess enough or kiss the ground you walk on, but I'll be damned if I ever jerked you around the way you lead me on."

Elise gaped at him. "I lead you? Really? Because I had the option to lead you on, what with the kidnapping and the overpowering, and the strong arming. Yeah, John, let's pin this all on me. You're right. I'm the one who fucked up everything! What else is new?"

"Here we go! Elise pulls out the martyr card in the hope that it'll make me feel bad enough to fall on my knees and confess that I'm wrong and that's she's perfect. Bravo!" He clapped exaggeratedly and she glared at him, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"If that's how you've always thought of me, then why did you even want to date me in the first place?" she whispered, her eyes burning into him. "If you wanted a piece of ass, I was more than willing, but why… Why the fuck would you stay with me if you've only ever seen me as a spoiled little bitch with a superiority complex? It didn't do either of us any fucking good."

"Maybe I wanted to fix you…" he admitted angrily. "But I'm a fucking idiot because  
>there obviously isn't any help for you."<p>

"You know where the door is, John," Elise said quietly, turning her back on him and walking into her bedroom and slamming the door. He heard the lock tumble into place and what he thought could be her sliding back against the door until she met the floor with a dull thud.

An eerie silence fell over her small apartment. He expected to hear even the small, quiet sobs of someone trying to hold herself together, but he got nothing. It took everything in him to stamp down the urge to knock on the door to check on her. He finally forced himself to leave, though it made him sick with worry.

No. She wanted it this way. But it wasn't like he could just turn all of those feelings off at a whim, not like she seemed to be able to, at least. She was just a kid, in the end. Barely old enough to even be in the business, let alone dealing with someone like him who'd been around the block more times than he cared to count. Hunter had been right; the game she talked wasn't nearly as big as she made it out to be. He'd had a shot (and blown it) at an actual family life with his ex-wife, and now he was just grasping for straws.

Elise waited until she heard the front door before leaving her room. She looked at the clock and decided it was best to start cleaning everything now if she wanted to have any hope of finishing by morning. Cleaning always made her feel better, anyway.

After a marathon cleaning session of five hours, the apartment was spotless again, though a little empty. She didn't bother dwelling on that as she climbed into the shower, turning on the water until it was ice cold. If she had to shock herself into normalcy again, then so be it. 

* * *

><p>The flight into Denver had been a long one, left alone to her thoughts. Try as she might, she couldn't stop thinking about John. She needed to force him out of her thoughts, to leave everything between them back in time.<p>

Elise didn't bother getting dressed in her normal stuff. Instead, she settled on her worn jeans, a black lace camisole and her black, scuffed converses. She left her hair as it was, having dried natural, and it framed her tired face in a mass of untamed waves. As she got out of her rental, she pulled on a black hoodie, avoiding meeting anyone's eyes in the parking lot.

She knew she looked beaten. She felt beaten. Beaten wasn't even a good word. She felt drained, like all of her spirit had been left that night that she fell and broke her ankle. The landscape had changed drastically. Sure, John was still champion, but the Bellas had dropped the belt to Kelly Kelly, and Sheamus had been drafted to Smackdown.

It was a whole new, scary world. She probably shouldn't waste time dwelling on all of her ridiculous woman feelings. No doubt John was pouring himself into keeping the belt, the way he always did. Before she had time to shift her focus, her dad was breathing down her neck.

"You can't pick up a phone anymore?" Hunter asked, not in the mood to bullshit. Elise gaped at him, her eyes wide and round.

"I… No. Sorry," she tugged nervously at her hoodie, "Shit's been rough, but I should have called."

Hunter arched a brow at his oldest. She was not the kind to just apologize without a snappy remark. "You nervous about tonight or something?"

Oh, thank god. No one else knew yet. Word didn't travel at the speed of light in FCW like it did on the main roster, it seemed. "Y-yeah… Just gun-shy, I guess. Get back on the horse and all that good shit."

He pulled her into his side and lead her through the back. "John's not here yet, so I guess I have you to myself for a bit, Princess. How was Demott?"

"Same old, same old," Elise let her bravado take over. "He gave me a lot of shit, but I gave as much back."

"Y'eat yet?"

"Ah, yeah… on the plane, I did," Liar, she thought. She hadn't eaten since Friday morning. She was having trouble keeping food down. "Is it okay if I take a little time to get used to everything again? I'm feeling sort of overwhelmed.."

Elise hated to beg off from her dad, but she needed to find somewhere quiet to collect her thoughts. She found one of her old favorite spots. The blue crates. When she was younger, she would sandwich herself between the wall and a crate whenever she and the other kids would argue, or whenever her dad fussed at her. Looking around, Elise saw that no one was there and worked quickly to situate herself on top of a crate. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, letting herself breathe deeply until all of her nerves settled down.

If just his name did that to her, how would she handle seeing him? She wouldn't. She just had to avoid him at all costs. If she could only be so lucky. Elise forced back a wave of nausea, something she'd been doing for the last two days. She brushed if off as nerves and hopped down, tugging her hair free of the collar of the hoodie.

She could tell her dad, but she didn't want to make anyone else feel like they needed to worry about her. Running her hands over her face before sitting on the floor, Elise began to stretch. She reached forward and flattened herself against the front of her legs, using her grip on her feet to stay there. Counting to sixty, Elise let her thoughts fly any which way they pleased. She sat up and popped her back before spreading her legs and stretching against both of them.

Oh, shit.

A sudden burst of panic gripped her. When was the last time she'd had her period? She was on the pill, but they'd pumped her full of anti-biotics those few days in the hospital and hadn't taken it since. Oh, fuck.

Well, that would explain why she was nauseous, she thought logically, then practically kicked herself for even rationalizing like that. This was not good! This was not something she should be thinking about at all. Tremors wracked her body and her teeth began to chatter. Great. Now she was even worse off than before.

There was only one thing she should be doing, and that was getting down to the nearest drugstore and taking over nine thousand pregnancy tests until she was absolutely sure she was not harboring demonspawn inside of her.

Okay, so that was harsh. John was far from Satan, but it made her feel a little better to paint him as the bad guy for now. Elise pushed herself off the floor and grabbed her things, fishing out the keys to her rental as she walked quickly through the back of the arena. She texted Hunter as she rushed through the back, giving him some lame excuse to push her match off onto someone else.

She didn't pay attention to anything around her as she bolted for the car. She shoulder checked John near the rear exit and looked back at him for only a second before continuing on. The last thing she needed was him breathing down her neck while this went down. Finally, she made it to her rental and hurriedly climbed in, unintentionally peeling out when left the lot.

John didn't have time to think about what just happened. Hunter found him almost immediately afterward and cornered him. "What'd you do to my daughter?"

"What? Nothin', man. She just ran past me five seconds ago."

"So, you didn't have anything to do with her not wanting to wrestle tonight?" Hunter ground out, rubbing at the stubble on his jaw. This was making him very, very tense.

John looked genuinely surprised. "Naw. We haven't talked since Friday afternoon in Tampa. She didn't say anything?"

He didn't want to care, but he looked behind him and out the door like he could somehow catch a glimpse of her, even though she was long gone.

"Something happen?" Hunter was trying his hardest to not seem like he was being an overprotective son of a bitch, but Elise was not the type to just walk out from a venue.

"We broke up," he shrugged as he turned back, "I don't think anything else really needs to be said."

"Still," Hunter forced down the sick feeling of worry creeping through him. "It's just not like her. Thank, though. I'll try to call her, I guess." 

* * *

><p>Elise held it together until she got back inside of her car. She threw the bag aside and slammed her hand against the steering wheel, letting out a frustrated grunt. This was not supposed to be happening to her and it was all her own damn fault for ever agreeing to anything John had ever offered.<p>

She pressed her palms against her eyes and let out a shuddering sigh. She was so fucking tired of crying; she'd done nothing but cry for the last three days of her life, but she felt so completely lost and alone that she couldn't help it. And if there was ever a good time to cry, now would be it. She could be pregnant with John's child.

A loud sob ripped from her throat as that thought crossed her mind. For all that she was trying to get rid of him, there could be an indestructible part of him inside of her, tangling her life in his for the rest of time. She smacked the steering wheel again out of anger, raging against everything that was affecting her. So many intangibles. What would happen if the tests were positive? How was she going to break the news to him?

He deserved to know, she knew that. He had a right to know about everything. Hell, he should be there with her right now. He'd been through all sorts of shit like this before, he'd know what to do. But she couldn't. She didn't want to admit to herself that she needed him, needed anyone, for that matter. Telling him would only make it real and that was not something she could deal with right now.

Her phone rang and she jumped. She grabbed it and saw it was only her dad. Taking a deep breath, she tried to hide the tears in her voice and answered, talking him through a lie about being sick and having the stomach flu. He believed her, enough that he dropped the subject of why she had left and asked her if she could get to the hotel safely. She gave him the room number and hung up.

Placing her hands on the wheel, they were shaking violently, she tried her best to calm down. Wrecking on the way to hotel would not be a good thing. The drive was short, but she took it slow, trying her best not to get lost in thought. Checking in, she made her way to her room and locked the door behind her.

Elise eyed her phone. It was now or never, and no matter how much she wanted to be able to, she wasn't strong enough to take the damn test alone. If it came out negative, sure, she'd be fine, but she couldn't trust herself if it was positive. The first thoughts were to 'get rid of it by any means necessary' and she couldn't be sure she wouldn't try to. Sighing, she pulled up his number and texted him with her room number along with, 'We need to talk.'

It took him a while to text back, but he said he'd be there within the hour. Elise didn't bother turning on the television or anything. She sat nervously at the edge of the bed, biting her thumbnail and trying rather desperately not to fall apart.

She was scared. More scared than she'd ever been. Worse than her first jump from the top rope, or the time she'd gotten drunk at a high school party and the cops had picked her and two friends up. All of that seemed trivial as she contemplated the possibility of being a mother. She didn't want it. Her nerves were absolutely shot and somewhere in the back of her mind, suicide seemed to be her best option.

John barely had time to knock before she threw open the door and let him in, thumbnail still between her teeth. She couldn't look him in the eye, didn't know where to start. He didn't sit down or let the tension drain from his body. His presence wasn't nearly as soothing as she'd imagined it would be.

"You wanted to talk," his face was like stone. She couldn't read his emotions in his voice either. "So… talk."

Elise leaned back against the door and lid until she was sitting. She shoved her ice cold hands in the front pocket of her hoodie and worked to keep her teeth from chattering. Without thinking, she banged her head back against the wall a few times. "I… this isn't going to be easy. Promise me you won't walk out."

"I can't promise you a damn thing, Elise. You brought me here to just have another screaming match, I can bet money that I will walk out that door and not look back," he didn't miss the way she flinched when he spoke to her.

"Please don't walk out, then," she whispered. She needed to know he'd stay, no matter what. He couldn't abandon her and leave her with her thoughts, especially not tonight. A tear escaped the corner of her eye as she curled into herself. "Just please… don't walk out, John."

That made him feel all kinds of shitty and protective at once. He wanted to believe she was just manipulating him, but the fear was so clear in her trembling voice that he had to force himself not to run to her. He couldn't give her the advantage. "Just tell me what you wanted to."

She mumbled something unintelligible. He strained to hear her before she got up and stood in front of him, hands at her sides. She made herself look him in the eye. "I'm late."

John started at her like she'd grown another head. "I.. I don't follow…"

"My period is late. Only by a few days, but I've been throwing up since Thursday and…"

"Don't fucking lie to me," he growled out. "There are a lot of things I know you'd do to get your way, but this is the worst.."

"John.." a sudden sob took her. He thought she would lie about something like this? "I'm not… Why would I lie to you about…"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're not lying to me, Elise." She shook her head in disbelief. "Do it!"

"I'm not fucking lying to you, John!" she screamed at him, the dam finally bursting as her tears flowed despite her best efforts. "Goddmanit, I wouldn't have even asked you to come if I wasn't so fucking scared right now!"

Elise turned away from him angrily and wrapped her arms around herself. Asking him to come had been stupid, especially after everything that had happened between them. She tried to keep herself from sobbing like a fool in front of him.

John blinked in confusion. Elise never admitted to feeling scared; she waited for someone to say it first. Holy shit, she was being serious. He came up behind her and gently pulled her against him.

"I thought you were on something for…that," he told her softly, rocking her gently.

"I was, but with the cut and all of the super bugs in hospitals, they must have had me on antibiotics, and I fell out of the routine. And that night at your house… I wasn't on anything at all," she explained. "I would have told you sooner, but it never dawned on me until tonight at the arena."

"Do you know for sure?"

Elise shook her head. "I went to the walgreens down the street and picked up a few tests. I just… If it's positive, I'm scared I'll do something stupid."

"Something stupid? Like.."

"I don't want to talk about it," she muttered, pulling free of his arms and grabbing one of the tests from the bag. She walked into the bathroom silently and took the test, but she wouldn't know for five minutes.

She walked out and sat next to John on the bed. He'd been through this enough to know it wouldn't be an immediate answer.

"What are we going to do?" She decided to ask him point blank. He took her hand in his and traced her palm.

"I'd like to be a part of it, even if we aren't together anymore," he confessed.

Elise nodded. "I'll need to take the next year off. I'm sure Hunter can convince Vince not to drop my contract completely, if only by promising him the best wrestling progeny the world has ever seen will come of it."

John had to laugh despite the situation. "Can you imagine? The charisma of a Cena, the cunning of a Helmsley, and our good looks."

"I like the name River, if it's a girl," she smiled, "James for a boy."

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Elise," he pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry I'm such a shitty person," she told him, pulling away to check the test. He followed her, but stopped at the door to give her some space.

Elise shut her eyes as she reached for the test. Once she looked, everything would change. She felt like her stomach was cutting flips. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

A huge sigh of relief left her. She felt like her knees were jelly as she turned to John with the negative test. So, she wasn't on the fast track to being barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. Also, fat. She really didn't want to be fat.

"It's negative," she breathed out, tossing it away and barreling into him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging the life out of him. "Holy shit, it's negative!"

John picked her up and carried her to the bed. She lay against his side and settled into his warmth. "Does this mean everything is better between us now?"

Elise's breath caught in her throat. She had forgotten that she was in the process of phasing him out of her life before tonight. "I… I don't know…"

"Can you at least think about it?" he asked, turning so that they were facing each other. She rolled over until she was staring him in the eye.

"We're really," she searched for the right word, "I feel like we're a powder keg. Between my anger and your drive, we just don't mesh very well."

"That's not so bad, though," he traced her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I care about you, Elise. I want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy, too, but I'm scared that it won't be with me," Elise closed her eyes and sighed. "I can't change, John, and you can't ask me to. I would never dream of asking you to change for me, either."

"I wish there was a way to see into the future, to promise you that this won't end in tragedy, but I can't."

"I'm not asking you to… I just… I don't want to rob you of any chance you might have had if I wasn't in the picture," she whispered. "I'm always going to be the same insecure brat who fights against any change, no matter how small, with everything in me. It's just how it is."

"I can live with that."

"Yeah, well, I can't. No one should have to deal with this shit but me," she moved to sit up, but he pulled her back down and brushed a soft kiss against her lips. She resisted at first, trying to pull away, but he held her fast. When he broke the kiss, she looked at him through her lashes. "It scares me… I don't like that you have so much control over me."

He kissed her again. "You know I'd never use it against you. I think I've gotten the point that 'Elise cannot be held too tightly or she will kick and bite and scream until she is let go'."

Elise let out a snort, laying back down with her head pillowed on her arm. "That's pretty accurate."

John smiled, finally able to pull her out of her dark mood. Her eyes fluttered closed and she listened to the sound of him breathing. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't missed him. "I'm pretty good at reading you now, I think."

"That doesn't change the fact that we are going to have more knockdown, dragouts like this," she sighed. "But I guess every couple does."

Pulling her closer, he placed a light kiss just under her hair line. He wasn't going to push her for her answer. If anything, the fact that she hadn't pushed him away or tried to make him leave were more than enough of an answer for him. They lay in silence for a while, neither knowing what would happen if they broke the peace.

"I can admit to… to caring for you, somewhat," she picked out the words haltingly, trying not to show more of her cards than she could afford to. "And, I can admit that, in the scheme of things, having a kid with you wouldn't have been terrible. It just would have been terrible right now. Because I don't want to get fat."

"I'm going to take that as an apology. And if I had to have a kid today, you'd be my first choice."

"I'd fucking hope so. I'm beautiful. Don't you want stunning babies?" she batted her eye lashes at him before giving him a sideways glance. "There is something I need to know, though. Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why me? I'm young, bratty, a bitch, I don't accommodate people. I like to get my own way. I don't take shit from people. I'm not the friendliest person. Why me? Why did you stick around, and why have you been so fucking nice to me?"

"I guess… I see a little of the things I wish I could be in you. I always have to smile and be nice for the camera, but you tend to not give a fuck about that sort of stuff. You just go out in whatever mood you feel like being in, no matter what, and you deal with the consequences."

Elise sighed. "I guess I understand. I mean, there are days that I look at you and wish I could be as nice and selfless as you, but I know I never will be. I'll have my moments, sure, but I'm a cunt, through and through."

"Don't say that," he scolded, "I like that you don't fake shit for the benefit of other people."

Elise shrugged. If he wanted to think that about her, who was she to say he couldn't. Hell, if he knew how much of a face she put on just to be around people most days, he'd be pretty shocked. Who's to say he wouldn't leave her if he ever found out she wasn't as strong as she pretended to be?

"Thank you, for not walking out," she leaned in and kissed him, a mere brush against his lips. "I might have done something really stupid, positive result or not."

"Why don't we get some sleep?" he reached behind him and flicked off the lights. She fisted her hands in his shirt and moved in close, tucking her head under his chin.

"I missed you," she told him. More than I wanted to, she ended the thought in her head as she drifted off to sleep. She hoped he'd still be there in the morning when she woke up. 

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and critiques are appreciated and encouraged.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I dug in my naughty file for this chapter. Hope you all like! **

**Also, I promise I'm going to get around to thanking everyone through PMs soon. Until then, please take my sincerest thanks through this chapter, because I know some of you were dying for some rough lovin'. **

**And my other story is up. Yeah.**

**I don't own anyone except for Elise. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>John woke up to the feeling of being watched. He kept his eyes closed but turned over, giving his audience and unobstructed view. Elise's soft breath hitched slightly, so quickly that if he hadn't been so completely focused on her, he wouldn't have noticed it. He forced himself to remain completely still as her fingertips brushed against his cheek, down to his lips. She lingered for a second too long and he snatched her hand, eliciting a surprised squeak as he stared down into her stunned face.<p>

Pulling her into him, he pinned her underneath him, settling the majority of his weight against her. Her breathing picked up and he felt her heart begin to race. He kept his face neutral as he held her gaze. Elise's hands fisted in the material of his shirt and she licked her lips.

"Are you mad at me?" she finally asked, truly unable to gauge his emotions. His jaw twitched slightly but he didn't say anything nor give any indication either way. "John?"

Her hip bones dug into him as his weight pressed further into her. He could tell it was getting harder for her to breath deeply but he still kept his face terribly impassive. He traced the delicate curve of her jaw, down to her throat, before slipping his hand loosely around it. He watched as her eyes glazed over and marveled at how his large hand almost engulfed her slender neck. Leaning down so that his lips brushed against her ear, he spoke.

"This what you like, baby?" he tightened his hand and she nodded, her nails digging into her palms though his shirt. "I bet if I touched you right now, you'd be soaked, huh?"

Elise's eyes widened. What was this fresh hell? Before she could stop herself, that part of her that wanted him so badly answered for her. "I'm always wet for you, John..."

She purred his name and he ground himself against her through their clothes, earning a throaty moan from her. "Beg me."

Elise didn't feel like begging. She wanted to play a little more. "No."

"No?" John pulled away so that he could look her in the eye but kept his hand on her throat. "So you don't want me to fuck you right now?"

"I don't have to beg to get shit from you," She gave him a bratty grin and arched her back as best she could under his weight, pressing her heat full against his crotch. His grip tightened until she rolled her hips and he pulled away.

"Fine. If you want to be a brat, I guess neither of us'll get off," he said as he withdrew from the bed, leaving her feeling cold without his warmth. She pouted as he changed clothes, his hard cock making her mouth water.

"At all?" she asked, her eyes locked on his arousal. Unconsciously, she licked her lips. He watched her with interest, her eyes never moving from his cock. He finished dressing and shrugged.

"At all," he agreed, hiding a smirk by turning his back to her. "Now get dressed. We're going out to eat."

Elise sighed heavily as she climbed out of bed. He was being very obtuse. There was only one way to deal with a man when he wanted to seem all powerful. She pulled out a black ribbed tank top and a short, white tiered mini-skirt. It was more skin than she should probably show, especially with the slight chill in the Denver air, but it'd pay dividends. She didn't let him see her choices before walking into the bathroom with her makeup bag and clothes. Fifteen minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom as nonchalantly as she could manage.

John's mouth went slightly dry as she walked out. Her hair fell in dark waves down the middle of her back, and she'd done her eyes up with dark makeup. Her lips are what drew the most attention, though; soft, pink and with a dewy sheen that made it look like she'd just sucked over ten thousand cocks.

Ignoring his stare, Elise crouched down and pulled on her pair of slip on vans. She turned around and looked at him innocently.

"Ready to go?" she chirped, finding her jacket and and draping it over one arm. She grabbed the keys to the rental and walked out, knowing without a doubt that he would follow.

The car ride was quiet except for the soft sound of her music filtering through the speakers. She pulled to a stop at the far end of the parking lot and gave him a sideways glance. He got the hint and pushed the seat all the way back. Killing the car, Elise climbed over the console and settled in his lap.

"You sure there's nothing I can do to convince you?" she asked, scoring her nails down his arms.

"Oh, I'm sure you could think of something," he answered flippantly, reaching for the door handle. Elise slid down between the seat and the dash before he could move any further and traced a small finger down the bulge in his shorts. She leaned forward and nuzzled her cheek against the smooth denim.

"I can think of just one," she whispered huskily, slowly pulling down his zipper. She freed him from the confines of his shorts with an aching slowness before she licked her lips.

Her small hand wrapped around his shaft and she stroked him from base to tip. John's hand threaded through her hair, and she practically purred as she took him into the wet heat of her mouth. A feral growl rumbled deep in his chest as she took her time, stroking and suckling him with slow, torturous movements.

She wanted to make this so good that he couldn't breathe. Flicking her eyes up to his (knowing how much he loved that) Elise moaned around his cock, letting the vibrations carry through his body. John's hand tightened in her hair, tugging just hard enough to elicit another moan from her as her eyes slipped closed. She increased her pace, her free hand coming up to stroke his balls with a gentle pressure. On the upstroke, he pulled her off until her lips barely brushed against the tip.

"Stop." He told her, jerking sharply on her hair when her tongue snaked out and flicked against the underside of his head.

She shook her head, looking up at him through her lashes. "I want to taste you."

The tone of her voice sent shivers down his spine. He kept his hand in her hair, but let her return to suckling him, groaning as she picked up right where she let off.

"You don't know how much I enjoy doing this," she said between sucks, pulling away to trail the very tip of her tongue along the underside of his cock. "This is a treat... for both of us."

"Fuck," he hissed out as she pressed the flat of her tongue to the base of his cock and drug it toward the tip. She captured him in her mouth again and sighed, loving the feel of him. Elise took a deep breath and took him deep, letting him touch the back of her throat. Pacing herself, she continued to bob her head on him, letting him touch the back of her throat each time. Her hands weren't idle as she stroked his shaft as she moved up and massaged his balls until he was putty in her very capable hands.

If he'd only thought Elise's blowjobs were good, he was sadly mistaken. She was playing him like a finely tuned instrument, pleasuring him like her life depended on it. It'd been a long time since he'd gotten a blowjob just for the hell of it, and as long as she kept doing what she was oh, so very good at, he wasn't going to stop her.

Elise judged how well she was doing by the grip on her hair and the moans she was earning from John. If she had to guess, she'd say she was doing a bang up job. He was groaning and sighing like a horny teenager getting his rocks off for the first time. The only problem was, she was getting turned on, too. Moisture pooled between her thighs as she squeezed them together, hoping to alleviate some of the ache. Chancing a look up at him, they're eyes met and his hand went from gently guiding to roughly leading in that instant.

Elise moaned low in her throat as John took over. He held her still as he thrust up into her mouth and Elise struggled to keep his rhythm. His toes curled as the first fingers of tension crept through him, stealing his breath. He came with a shout, holding Elise down on him as his hips jerked wildly. His heady flavor filled her mouth and she worked to swallow as quickly as she could. Finally, John's body uncoiled and his hand left her hair. Elise came up slowly, licking the remnants of his cum from his cock like a cat lapping up every last bit of cream.

She pulled him out of her mouth gently and looked up at him, making sure she had his attention before licking her lips clean of the taste of him. His cock twitched in wanton desire, but they both knew he was spent. Elise, however, was practically thrumming with need. A few well timed strokes would undo her.

John languidly brushed his knuckles against her flushed cheek. "You okay?"

She whimpered, her hands capturing his and placing it against her breast. The thin cotton of her cotton and the lacy material of her bra did little to hide her pebbled nipples. She felt weak with need for him. He pulled his hand away and the tips of his fingers brushed against her nipple, causing her to cry out.

"I need you," she sighed, leaning forward to rub her cheek against the inside of his thigh. He smirked as he looked down at her; so willing, so vulnerable. He wondered what he could make her do. A terribly wicked thought took hold in his mind as he stroked her hair. She trembled beneath his touch, desperate for anything he'd give.

"Touch yourself," the command hung in the air between them. Elise's breath hitched as she hesitated. She looked up at him, eyes wide. His hand stroked down to the back of her neck and he gripped it hard. "I know you heard me, Elise."

Her right hand skimmed down her body and under the hem of her skirt. A mix of embarrassment and excitement coursed through her as she slid her hand under her panties and brushed against her clit. She arched into the hand at her neck and moaned. "John…"

"What is it, baby?" he asked as he tugged at her shirt until it was over her breasts, then pushed her bra up. He rolled a hard nipple between his finger and thumb, tugging slightly. Elise's eyes squeezed shut as she whimpered. She circled her clit with two fingers, her body coiling as a knot of tension began to settle low in her stomach.

"I need you so bad," she practically sobbed out, "John, please.."

"Shhh," he tugged on her nipple and shudders wracked her body. "I want you to beg me."

"Fuck, I am not begging you," she whined, the tension mounting as her hips bucked against her hand. "I need to come..."

"No," he answered. Elise's tortured whimper sounded through the small space of the car. He released her tit and took hold of her arm, pulling her hand free just as she started fall over the edge. She panted against his thigh, her body one oversensitive nerve.

"Why?" she managed to pant out, giving him a plaintive look, her eyes saucer wide.

""You are so fucking beautiful right on the edge, baby," he cupped her cheek and stroked his thumb against her lips.

Elise glared at him. He tugged her up and opened the car door, steadying her as she got out. He zipped his shorts climbed out after her, tugging her close so that her ass ground against his crotch.

"Maybe if you're a good girl, I'll let you come later," his lips brushed against her ear as he growled out the promise. She arched back against him, looking up at him like he held her life in his hands. Her lips were slightly parted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Was the blowjob not good enough?" she wondered aloud, but he could tell she meant to keep that thought to herself.

He spun them so that she was pressed against the car, his hands on either side of her head. "It was perfect, but I want something else. And what I want, I usually get, don't I?"

Elise couldn't comprehend anything through the haze of her mind. "Oh, god, yes…"

It was taking everything in him not to bend her over the hood of the car and fuck her, especially after her breathless moan. She was like a tautly pulled guitar string. The slightest pluck and she made a sound. John forced himself to pull away, but she stayed there, afraid to move. He watched her as she slowly pushed away from the car and turned to him, her eyes glazed.

"You going to make it through dinner, baby?" he asked, placing his hand on the small of her back. Elise found it hard to focus, all because of that small point of contact. She shrugged away from him and slid into a booth. Instead of taking the seat across from her, he slid in next to her.

Elise blinked at him. "What are you doing?"

John pulled her legs so that they were slung over his. His warm palm settled just under the hem of her skirt. "Nothing you don't want."

"You're being very bold," she muttered, flicking her attention from him to the waiter. After they'd both ordered, John inched his hand further up. Elise placed her hand on his, panicking.

"Not here," she whispered, her look pleading. "You have to be kidding me."

"What? The parking lot is just fine, but the table is forbidden ground?"

"Yes," her answer was firm, but his hand only wandered further. Elise bit the inside of her cheek to keep from sighing. She hoped the angle that the table was placed, and the way they were sitting, only marked them for a sappy couple and not what was actually happening. John leaned in close, making it look like he was nuzzling her ear, as his fingers brushed over the very heart of her. Elise gripped the edge of the table, her knuckles going white.

"You weren't lying when you said you were always wet, were you?" he asked quietly, nipping at her earlobe. "I bet I could make you beg now."

Elise forced a smile as their food came and she thanked the server. She didn't want any damned food. She wanted to get the hell out of there and put an end to all of the ridiculous teasing.

"Please stop. We just... Not here," she tried to appeal to his sense of decency. She started as his finger slipped under the material and caressed her fully. "John.."

"Don't make a scene, Elise," he smirked at her, and she tried to ignore the sensations he was creating. A deep blush rose to her cheeks and she forced herself to focus on the plate of fish and vegetables in front of her. She tried to keep her hand from shaking as she picked up the fork to at least pretend that she was eating.

After fifteen minutes of pushing her food around while John saw the need to feel her up, she finally asked for a box for both of their food. She frowned at his quizzical look.

"We're going. Now." She unslung her legs from his and started packing away the food as he paid the ticket. She hurriedly left the restaurant, pulling out the keys and climbing into the driver's side before John even had time to make it out the door.

His ever present smirk plastered on his face, John got into the car and shot her a look.

"Not cool," she told him, gripping the steering wheel. "What were you trying to prove?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything, baby. Back to the hotel, I guess."

Elise glared at him for a moment longer before driving back to the hotel silently. They didn't speak again until they were back in the room. She put the food down on an end table and sighed. She felt like she could climb the wall and it was all because he was pushing her buttons. All the right buttons, too.

His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her close, his hold possessive. "You ready to beg yet?"

For some reason, that only pissed her off further. "You ready to give me something worth begging for?"

The look she tossed over her shoulder was an obvious challenge. Without a second thought, John picked her up and threw her onto the bed. She bounced a bit from the force before sitting up quickly, frowning.

"What the hell, John?"

"Shut up," he growled, practically pouncing on her and pinning her beneath him. Working quickly, he stripped her of her tank top and bra, but left her skirt. He wrapped her hair around his hand and then gripped it at the roots before reaching between them and tugging down her panties. He shucked his shorts with one hand and shoved her skirt up until she was bared completely to him.

Elise was stunned. She never thought he'd be so forceful with her. His free hand found her slick entrance and he pushed two fingers in roughly, not even bothering to take it slow. She arched her back, caught between pleasure and pain as he stretched tight channel. It'd been almost three weeks since they'd been together. Three whole weeks of nothing and she'd refused him twice in the last few hours. He pumped his fingers roughly, causing her to whimper.

"You like that?" he thrust them harder, earning a breathless moan. "You gonna beg me for it now?"

Elise shook her head. She couldn't form thoughts, let alone words. John growled and pulled his fingers from her, replacing them with the tip of his cock. She desperately rolled her hips to take him deep.

"You know what you have to do to get what you want," he pulled back and teased her entrance. "And you do fucking want it, don't you?"

"Oh, god, yes," she whimpered. "Please... I want you."

"You'll have to do better than that, babe."

"John, if you don't fuck me right now.." she stopped as he pulled her hair until her neck was wrenched painfully.

"That doesn't sound like begging. That sounds like an order," he ground out. Teasing her was teasing him, too. "Who gives the orders around here, Elise?"

"Y..you," she answered. "You give the orders."

"Good. Now, beg me before I get tired of this shit."

"Please fuck me, John. Please," a deep blush colored her chest and neck. "I... I want your cock. I missed your cock. Please..."

John didn't give her any warning as he sank the rest of his length into her. Elise shuddered, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist. He let go of her hair and captured both her wrists, pinning them above her head. Elise rolled her hips in time with his thrusts, her eyes slipping closed as she reveled in the feel of him.

"Fuck, I missed this," she panted out, letting herself go completely. "John... More, please!"

John grit his teeth as her hot channel milked him. She was so slick and warm, but he figured almost two hours of priming that pump would do that to her. She felt amazing beneath him as she met him thrust for thrust, her face the picture of unbridled enjoyment. With his free hand, he found her clit and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

Elise's walls tightened even more around him as she stopped being able to form words and moaned unintelligibly. All it took was a series of hard, fast thrusts and strokes against her clit for him to undo her. She came hard, her walls locking on him and her toes curling from the force of it. Her moans echoed off the walls as her back bowed. John thrust a few more times before pulling out and stroking himself, rivulets of cum splattering on her chest, neck and face.

He fell to the side, rolling over onto his back. They both worked to catch their breaths, Elise sitting up slowly as she drug her fingers through the fast cooling seed dripping down her chest. She couldn't believe he'd done that. She'd seen it plenty of times in porn, but never had a guy gotten up the nerve to come on her. Not even a facial after a mind blowing blowjob.

"What the fuck?" she whispered, honestly surprised. She wanted to be angry with him, mostly because she knew it was some sort of weird ego boost for a guy to see a woman covered in his cum. But she couldn't find it in her.

"I didn't want to risk another scare," he answered, sitting up and shrugging. "Plus, you look hot."

Elise simply blinked at him and walked off to the shower. He followed, catching her right as she stood under the spray of cool water to rinse herself off. It had to be the most erotic thing he'd ever been first hand for, watching as his cum dripped over her as it mixed with the water from the shower. He waited until she was finished before getting in with her, pulling her close and resting his chin on top of her head.

"Hell of a last few days, huh?" he asked, running his hands up her sides.

"Yeah," she breathed out, "Hey... thanks."

"For what?"

"For staying last night. I know I probably said it already, but I really don't remember much except fear and panic and more fear."

"Don't worry about it," John kissed the top of her head. "It's not like I'd abandon you and the kid just because we had a little lover's spat."

"But it was more than a lover's spat, John... We broke up. Granted, it was for only two days, but... You didn't have to even come here last night. So thank you."

"You honestly think I wouldn't come running whenever you call?" he sounded sort of pissed at himself for that, "Sure, I'll be angry as hell when I get there, but... I can't turn off the feelings. I can pretend they don't exist, but... I shouldn't tell you this."

Elise cocked her head. "No... You make me share all sorts of things. Say it."

"When I saw the text, I was pissed, but I was also glad because it meant that maybe I had another chance. Maybe I hadn't fucked everything up beyond repair between us."

Elise sighed heavily. "The problem with us is that when we fight, we both say a lot of really mean, really stupid shit to each other. We sort of go for the jugular."

He watched as she rubbed at her eyes before trying to pop her neck. "You hurtin'?"

"Stress," she answered immediately. "It's not because you were rough with me, I swear. I just carry all of my stress in my neck."

John gathered her sodden hair and draped it over her shoulder before placing a gentle kiss on the base of her neck. He worked out the kinks in the tightly knotted muscles there and she sighed. She relaxed almost instantly beneath his touch; anywhere he'd lead, she'd follow so long as he didn't stop.

Once they were done with the shower, it was nearly five, which meant they needed to get down to the arena as soon as possible.

She had her a match to make up and she was more than ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and critiques are appreciated and encouraged. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Given the current story lines, I couldn't resist including it all in this chapter. So, there are a few spoilers if you haven't been watching Raw the last few weeks.I tried not to make it too boring by recounting match after match and promo after promo. If you've seen the last three weeks, you know what's gone down.**

**With that said, I _am _thinking about a sequel for this set a good twenty years down the way cocerning their kids. If that sounds terrible/awesome, let me know, because I really have no idea if you guys would even consider reading something like that. **

**I own no one but Elise. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The arena had odd air about it. Elise tried to shrug off the feeling that there was something different about the feel of it all, banking on it just being that she hadn't been to a show in so long. Sure, she'd had a great practice match against Eve last night during a Sunday house show, but this was an actual Raw.<p>

It made her nervous all the same. John didn't seem to be picking up on any of it, though. It had to be her imagination. Elise shrugged it off and followed John through the back, ignoring the stares they garnered.

She didn't bother changing out of her jeans and sneakers while they watched the monitor in his dressing room. It wasn't like she had anything to do. John turned his attention away from the screen to start pulling on his pads, tuning most of what was going on out.

"Hey…" her voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "Catch me up on what's going on, exactly."

"What? You ain't been watchin'?" He asked, tugging on his armband. "Basically, I got Punk for his last match with the company and he thinks he's takin' the belt with him."

"Oh…" Elise breathed a little sigh of relief. That's what everyone was so tense about. "Well, then. Is that all?"

Elise rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the monitor. A soft knock on the door forced her to get up and answer. She came face to face with her dad, working to keep from setting his jaw.

"Can I borrow you for a second?" Hunter asked, not even bothering to wait for an answer before he walked away. She threw John an apologetic look before closing the door behind her.

"Something wrong?" Elise caught up to him, walking in step.

"Nothing serious. Just a rumor going around that something big is going to happen tonight," he answered, and Elise nodded. She knew she had felt something in the air. A lot of things were wrong with her, but her intuition was still hitting on something.

"Any clue what?" he lead her into an empty office. "It doesn't matter, though. It can't be too big."

"Just… keep out of trouble? Between Raw Roulette and this shit with Punk, it's best if you just laid low."

"You mean don't walk out with John tonight." It wasn't a question.

Hunter grimaced. "Yeah. That's exactly what I mean. I'd actually feel better if you just stayed in here during the main event."

Elise sighed. She didn't feel like arguing with him about this. "Can I at least get a monitor in here?"

He nodded and left. Elise looked around the mostly empty office, leaning her head on her hand. After a few minutes, an intern brought in a monitor and set it up. She regarded it halfheartedly. It wasn't so bad. After all, she and John needed some time apart. They'd been around each other non-stop since Saturday night. The show drug on with Shawn and her dad eventually coming to sit in the office with her for the main event.

Elise got up and hugged Shawn. "How're the babies?"

"Growing," he ruffled her hair, "They've been asking about you."

"Tell them I miss them? It's been hell the last few months."

"I gathered as much, kiddo. How's the ankle?"

"I can walk," she shrugged. The match stipulation was about to be announced and they stopped talking. Elise sat on the edge of the desk, pulling her feet up to sit cross-legged.

The wheel fell on a tables match. Elise felt her heart skip a beat, though she tried her best not to show it. John wasn't some delicate flower. He'd be fine.

As the match got underway, Elise found it hard to relax. There were things that could go wrong, but she didn't want to think about those. She brought her thumbnail up to her mouth and gnawed on it, watching intently. She almost fell off the desk as Punk ran down to the ring, distracting John. Truth took the opportunity to spear John through a table, winning the match.

But it wasn't over. Punk had a microphone as he walked back up the ramp before sitting down in the middle of the stage.

"You know John, I don't hate you…"

Elise listened to Punk's tirade, glancing back at her dad every so often. His face was terribly impassive. She feared for the worst as Punk began to talk about Vince and his, _her_, family. She never had a damn thing against Punk, but he was going too far. Elise breathed a sigh of relief as they cut his mic. She didn't want to turn and face Hunter.

She didn't have to. A chair went crashing against a wall and Elise moved into the far corner, knowing it was best not to get in his way when he was angry. His jaw began to set, the vein in his neck bulging as he tore out of the room, Shawn in tow. Before she could follow and try to calm him down, the door was flung open.

Of all the people it had to be, Punk was not her first choice. He scanned the room for who might be there, smirking as his eyes met hers.

"Well, well, well… Isn't this perfect? Just what I was talking about, too. Let me guess, sweetheart, you're in here trying to beg your title shot back without having to work for it," he crossed his arms over his chest.

Elise narrowed her eyes at him. "I doubt you're in here to berate me for some shitty butterfly belt."

"You're right. Where's Daddy Dearest?"

"Looking for you," she answered, eying him cautiously.

"Relax. I'm not here to fuck with you. You're actually one of the more tolerable members of your family."

"Gee, thanks," Elise fake smiled at him as he walked out, taking off in the direction her dad had left. She left as well, intent on finding John. It didn't take long to catch up to him as he made it back to his dressing room. She walked in quietly, sitting across from him. "You okay?"

"You fucking think I'm okay?" he snapped, and Elise clamped her mouth shut, her eyes wide. She hadn't expected him to raise his voice to her. He looked up at her, rubbing a hand over his jaw. "No. I'm not okay."

"From the table or…" she left it open ended, not quite sure he wouldn't get angrier if she tried to speak to him any more.

"Did you not hear the shit he said out there? Don't get me wrong, I agree with some of it, but… It don't sit right with me."

"Oh, and it sits so right with me since he's calling out most of my step-family and my dad. Yeah," Elise couldn't help but reply sarcastically. "No. You're right. Hunter didn't toss a chair before storming out of his office. It didn't affect me at all."

"Don't start this shit, Elise…"

"What shit am I starting, John? You snapped at me first," she shrugged, not in the mood to have this argument. "Whatever. Let's just… let's just get packed and start heading to the next town after this taping, okay?"

"Vince is suspending him indefinitely, Elise. That means I don't get to fight him during his last match. I wanted to send him out right, okay? Show him some respect… And now he's getting suspended for speaking his mind? Who's to say that won't happen to me? To you?"

"Because Vince would suspend his golden boy for a few cross words. It's even more unlikely he'd suspend me," Elise chanced a look at him. "But I see what you're getting at. What are you going to do about it?"

John looked at her sideways. "Is there anything I can do? The chances of me going out and not getting suspended for standing up to the boss are slim, yeah, but they're still there."

"That's never stopped you before," she retorted, starting to pack some of his things while pulling out what he'd need for a shower later.

John sighed heavily. "It's now or never, right?"

She watched him go, pushing down the uneasy feeling all of this was giving her. The majority of the second taping was spent alone, thinking about how all roads somehow lead to her.

If it wasn't John, it was her dad. If it wasn't her dad, it was John. She was right in the heart of it even though she had nothing to do with any of it. How had it all played out that way?

Oh, right, she thought bitterly, you're only the daughter of the son-in-law of the chairman of the board, and you're fucking the champion, who also happens to be the guy everyone either loves or hates. Not to mention, the main money maker because kids eat up his merchandise like candy. Even if you didn't want to sell out, you already have.

And she was strangely okay with that. It was everything else that made her nervous. The press was going to eat them all alive and she'd have no where to run. If they weren't asking her about her family, they'd be asking about which cock she was sucking, or who the next guy she was going to ally herself with was.

Because that's all it was, right? She was just fucking him until someone better came along. Why not? Randy was pretty popular. Maybe when John got old, she could sidle on up to him and see if he'd be willing to tap into her vast potential.

Elise scoffed. This is why it sucked to be alone. Her thoughts ate her up alive as she tried to make sense of all the shit happening to and around her.

And then there was John's declaration Sunday afternoon. 'I'll come running every time you call.'

Would she do the same for him? Was she that loyal? Could she even try to be that faithful to someone? Maybe to John. He didn't seem like such a bad guy when they weren't screaming at each other, and he was a good lay besides. But so much shit came attached to him that the thought bordered on making her physically ill.

She was already hated enough by all of the smart marks for being Trips' baby girl. Yeah, because that's all she ever was, huh? She didn't bite and claw her way to get what she wanted. Not at all. She wasn't the type. Everything had been handed to her on a shiny silver platter, and now that she was with Cena, the platter had been upgraded to gold. If she ever wanted to give them more reason to hate her, she'd picked the right guy to become involved with.

The door banged open as John came back into the room, causing her to jump a few feet in the air. He didn't look happy. Remembering their earlier confrontation, she kept her mouth shut.

"I'm fired if he wins Sunday," was all he said before picking up his bag and walking out, leaving her there. Elise scrambled to get her shit together as she hurried out the room, hauling her back with her.

"What? Who says?"

"Who do you think?" he didn't look back, just kept moving forward. "Gotta say, thanks for the advice, babe."

Elise frowned. "Wha... How is this my fault?"

They were in the parking lot by the time he answered her, glaring at each other over the hood of the car. " 'Oh, he won't fire you! You're the Golden Boy!' Yeah, well, no one person is bigger than the company, sweetheart. Thanks for making me forget that."

Throwing down her bag and putting her hands on her hips, she cocked an eyebrow at him. "You don't mean that."

"Like fucking hell I don't," he spat.

She sighed. Combined with everything she'd thought about in his room, it was obvious what she had to do. "I'll see if Dad can give me a ride."

"Don't," he called out after her and she turned back, "Just... don't do that. Tonight's going to be hard enough as it is. I don't feel like fucking this up, too."

Elise got into the car wordlessly. Every time she tried to talk to him, she said the wrong thing. Crossing her arms over her chest, she waited for him to start the car so they could get the hell out of there. The night had been too fucking surreal for her.

They didn't talk much on the way to the hotel. In fact, Elise did her best not to talk. One word answers and shaking her head was as much as he was able to get out of her. Even once they were in the room, she took over the bathroom and locked herself in. Once she came out, she crawled into bed without so much as a glance toward him.

Maybe it would have been better for her to get her own room for the night. Anything would be better than walking on eggshells around him. Turning off the lamp, she put her back to him and closed her eyes, trying her best to actually sleep.

Elise was half asleep as she rolled over, searching for John's back so she could curl up against him. She got nothing but empty space and she sat up, a mild feeling of panic taking over her. Colored light flickered against the walls as she tried to shake herself awake. She looked to her right side and breathed a small sigh of relief.

"You okay?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep. John didn't so much as blink.

"Yeah," he continued to stare at the television, though he didn't seem to even be watching it. Elise squinted past the glare and saw it was in the middle of an hours long infomercial.

Running a hand through her hair, Elise swung her legs over the side of bed and padded over to the sofa. Without a word, she crawled next to him, resting her head against his shoulder. "Can't sleep?"

"Just got a lot on my mind, I guess…"

"Talk to me?"

His hand found her bare thigh and he stroked softly. "Nothing you haven't heard already, babe. Well, probably a lot calmer. Sorry 'bout that, by the way."

"Sunday's still getting to you, huh? Aren't you the one who told me something about plans…"

"I just don't want to be that guy, Elise. If it goes down the way I think it will, I might come out of it the next Shawn," he sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I don't like not knowing."

"Worrying about it isn't going to help anything," she whispered, rubbing her cheek against his arm. "Just like watching about… Is this QVC?"

"I needed something mind numbing, okay?" He turned over and pulled her against his chest. It was strange how comforting her presence was as she curled into him, seeking his warmth. He smoothed a hand down her back and tucked her head under his chin.

"You gonna be okay?" she sighed as she relaxed in his arms.

"I don't know..." he admitted. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose..."

"You'll do what you have to," Elise said blithely, rushing to the point of being asleep again. "It's all you can do..."

"Yeah, but... what about you? What about everyone else? Who's going to come down there and fuck with me, or with Punk... Don't get me wrong. There isn't much at stake for you, so I know you won't be doing anything, but..."

He felt something shift between them. He'd obviously said something that struck a nerve with her. The way she held herself against him was by force... she was no longer relaxed or even sleepy.

"Tell me I wouldn't do anything for you," she whispered, not meeting his eyes. She wanted to believe she could let everything happen as it should on Sunday, without her own hand in play. She knew it was pointless to think otherwise. It was what she did. It was how she showed she cared.

"Elise..." his voice held a note of warning. She tensed in his arms, muscles coiling like a cat getting ready to pounce. She pulled herself from his arms and stared him down.

Her eyes shone dangerously in the blue light of the television screen. "Tell me."

In that moment, he understood how much her father's child she really was. It was slightly unsettling to see her so far gone that she would turn on anyone that threatened something she felt strongly about.

"I don't want you to get hurt again... Not for my sake," There. That was a good way to divert her attention, and it wasn't an actual lie. If she got hurt because of him a second time, he'd never forgive himself. Some of the coldness left her gaze and her body relaxed in slow degrees.

"You know I'll do what I have to... what needs to be done to keep you here, if it comes to it," she blinked slowly. Was she willing to admit to him why? Could she?

Leaning in slowly, she tentatively pressed her lips to his. It wasn't a loving gesture, more like she was claiming him the only way she knew how. Her nails dug into his arms as she forced the kiss deeper, dueling with him for dominance, pouring all of her emotions into that physical act. It was the only way she knew... words were nice. They sounded pretty if you could spin them the right way, and she always could, but she was someone who valued actions above all else. You could say whatever you wanted; doing it was something completely different, more final.

"If I'm yours, then that makes you mine, right?" she asked, dropping another kiss against his lips. "I protect what's mine, baby."

She watched the realization of what she'd said cross his face, suddenly scared he wouldn't accept her. Maybe the feelings he had for her were waning, were never there to begin with. She fought to keep her own face impassive, not wanting to appear hopeful lest he tell her different.

John had trouble comprehending what she said at first. He felt her heart speed up. Was she afraid? Did she think something had changed in a week between them? Slowly, he brought his hand up to her face and cupped her cheek. "I'm not asking you to do anything for me. For any reason. And I never would."

"You don't have to," Elise sighed. It seemed she'd have to spell it out for him anyway. Panic settled low in her stomach. She didn't think she could bring herself to actually say the words. "John, I.."

"You care," he leaned his forehead against hers. "I get it. You're doing it the only way you know how."

All of the tension left her body. "Yes. You're a lot more observant than they give you credit for."

"Please don't get involved Sunday, Elise," he paused. "If there was anything you could ever do for me, it's to not get involved in the match."

"I don't even plan to walk out, actually. It's your moment... not mine. I wasn't talking about the match... Well, I was, but more the outcome than the match itself," she searched for the right way to say it, "I refuse to sit back and watch you get fired."

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence..." he tried to laugh it off, but she held her ground.

"I'm serious. I know you... I've had to know you in order to get the better of you. You're too goddamn noble for your own fucking good."

John sighed and leaned his head back against the arm of the couch. "I got plans of my own, babe. Trust me."

"I hope they include doing whatever you're fucking capable of to keep what is rightfully yours... to protect yourself... to.."

He put a finger to her lips and she trailed off. "Worry about yourself, okay?"

"But.." he pressed his whole hand against her mouth and she glared at him.

"Trust me. That's all I need from you."

She seemed reluctant at first. He watched several emotions flicker through her hazel eyes: worry, fear, confusion, the ever present anger... But finally, he saw acceptance. She understood he wasn't going to budge. Her eyes slipped closed and she nodded. Taking his hand from her mouth, he pulled her down for quick kiss.

"Thank you," he told her. "Now get back in bed. We got a lot to do tomorrow."

Damn straight they did, Elise thought. Let him think she had dropped the subject as the wheels began to turn in her mind. A few well placed phone calls and she'd have all her worries tamed.

* * *

><p>Elise watched the match in disbelief. She couldn't even begin to comprehend that John had lost. If only Vince hadn't come down to the ring... If only he'd have just let things play out. Her dad's hand on her shoulder surprised her.<p>

"You okay, kid?"

"...Yes. I mean, no. I mean... I don't know. What does this mean?"

Hunter let out an exhausted sigh. The last few days had been hell for him with all of the press junkets and the contingency plans. "The plan is to pretend this never happened. That CM Punk doesn't even exist."

"Be serious," she scoffed.

"I am. Vince wants his name expunged from all the records. He's completely determined to go on without Punk... and..." He paused. How upset would it make his oldest if he told her everything?

"Without John. That's what you're not telling me. He wants to put John on the unemployment line, too," Elise finished for him. "I'm a big girl. I can handle a little bad news."

"Except that this is more than a little, Elise. The entire company is in pandemonium."

"What about you? Doesn't this open up the need for more star power? Or are we going to bring Orton back to Raw by any means necessary to keep the show alive?"

"The Board of Directors don't want to lose Cena. They're trying to talk some sense into Vince, trying to get through to him," Her dad sounded unconvinced that they would. "I don't know what's going to happen. There's rumors that they want to force Vince to step down."

Elise's sharp intake of breath was the only sound in the silent office. "Who... Who would replace him?"

"You know that answer already, Elise. You've been making phone calls since last Monday. Don't play dumb."

"But I didn't... I never thought it'd lead to this. I was just trying to protect John... to protect the company," she turned to Hunter, her eyes pleading. "I'd never ask for Vince to be fired. You know that. Not even to get you a job. Not even for J.." she stopped before she said something she'd regret.

"John? Elise... love makes you do strange things..." Hunter admonished and she snarled at him.

"I'm not in love... Don't fucking say that. You don't know a goddamn thing."

Hunter gave his daughter a knowing smirk. "You care enough to want to keep him here... To force a change, however indirectly, to make sure you get what you want. That's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact... it sort of reminds me of myself."

"Daddy..." she looked at him earnestly, "I'm not the only reason they're calling for his resignation... am I?"

His deep chuckle unsettled her. For all her years spent with him, he was a scary son of a bitch when given the opportunity. "No... You're not. I'm not proud of what I'm doing, but this isn't only on your head, baby girl. Go find John. He needs you a lot more than I do right now."

She nodded, taking her leave. So many politics. So much shit she'd gotten herself tangled in to get what she wanted. All for what?

Knocking on the door frame, she approached John quietly, trying to gauge his mood. He seemed to still be in shock. One question rang through her mind. One question that would have an answer that meant so much. She tried to keep her hands from shaking as she leaned against the frame.

"What... what are you going to do?" she asked, barely keeping her voice steady. He didn't answer her as he gathered his things and started heading for the back exit. She didn't want to follow him like a lost puppy, but it was inevitable. As they walked out of the arena, a crowd of fans that had gathered after the show assaulted them with jeers.

John grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'll do what I have to."

Elise barely heard him over the boos of the crowd. He didn't let go of her hand as he put her on the far side of him, away from the fans. She could tell it got to him. She was used to being hated, but it cut John to the quick to hear so many people at once. As they neared the end of it, one of the guys in the crowd saw it fit to instigate something.

"Hey, Sox suck!"

Elise couldn't help herself. "I'm from Hartford! Insult something that matters!"

"Hey, Helmsley!" Elise turned toward the call on instinct. She couldn't pick him out of the crowd, but he continued all the same. "I hear Punk's looking for ya, since ya only fuck champions!"

A roar of laughter overtook the males in the crowd. She didn't even glance at John.

"I'd say he has a better shot at it than you, buddy," she called back, a distinctly Northeastern accent coming out in her voice. A low hiss carrying through the crowd. Challenge accepted, douche bag.

"Elise, don't... It's not worth it, okay?" John tugged her forward, "You're better than this."

"Yeah, that's right, girly! Ya better listen to him, cuz you couldn't handle none of this!"

Elise dropped John's hand and turned back to the crowd fully. "Ay, show me ya pretty face, beautiful. I bet you're a fucking looker, eh? Bet you got a big set on ya, eh? That's why you're in the crowd and not down here. Where's ya boy Punk now? Funny he ain't here cheering you on, since you are just the classiest motherfucker in this joint."

She stared them down and they went silent for a second. She half expected them to throw the loud mouth to the wolves, but they picked up right where they left off. More insults were hurled at both her and John. Putting an arm around her shoulder, John forced her away from the crowd and brought her to the rental.

"Well, that was an experience," he said, a wry expression on his face. "I knew you had a mouth on you, but I never thought it was from a forty year old Italian man."

Elise flicked her gaze back to him, not really paying attention. She wanted to go back over there an give the guy a piece of her mind. Or her boot up his ass. Either one, really. "Ma's mom was third generation Italian.."

"I thought you were French..."

"Does it fucking matter?" she snapped, turning her attention to him fully. "You didn't say a fucking word over there."

"Would it have mattered? Most of them were drunk, anyway," John informed her. Here they were again, standing at odds over the hood of the car. It always seemed to come back to that. "You had it covered, I think."

"Yeah, well... It'd have been nice if you'd have spoken up," she muttered, scuffing the toe of her sneaker against the concrete. "Whatever. Too much shit has happened tonight. Let's add a fight between us to it, too."

"Don't be that way, Elise... You're right, a lot of shit has happened. Let's just go back to the room and sleep it off," John ran a hand over his tired looking face. "Maybe it'll look better in the morning."

"How can you say that?" Elise's voice rose a bit as she threw her bag into the backseat. "The belt is gone. You're getting fired. Nothing is going to make that look any better."

"Because arguing about it in the damn parking lot does a hell of a lot more?"

"At least I seem like I give a damn!" The minute the words left her mouth, she knew she'd crossed the line. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth and she looked at him like she was just as surprised as he was.

John braced himself against the top of the car with both hands and hung his head. His voice was terribly soft. "You think I don't give a damn?"

"That's not what I.."

"Just answer me," he still didn't look up. Elise felt like she'd kicked several thousand puppies.

"No. I don't think that," she said sheepishly, picking at the hem of her shirt. "I just got angry..."

"I don't want to talk any more," he answered, getting the in car without another word. Elise knew she'd fucked up, but she had no idea how to make it right. She climbed into the passenger's seat and stared at the floor, letting her hair cover her face.

"You hate me now, huh?" she whispered. "All because of my big fucking mouth."

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

She wrung her hands. "Please don't shut me out."

"You do it all the fucking time. I'm not allowed to have one fucking minute to myself?" he sounded a lot angrier than he meant to, but it was true. He never got the chance to feel bad for himself because he was too busy feeling bad about her.

Elise didn't say another word. She should have just shut up when he first said to, but she had to keep pushing. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes as she turned to face the window, curling her legs up to her chest as he started the car and pulled out of the lot. Elise withdrew into herself. She didn't want to bother him if she could help it.

Figuring she had fallen asleep, John continued to drive on in silence. A few hours later, they were at the hotel. He reached for her and shook her gently. Elise opened the door without looking back at him, grabbing her things and walking toward the doors keeping her back to him.

When John finally got them into their room, he forced her to look at him. Her eyes were red rimmed, with tear tracks and mascara dried on her cheeks.

Elise pushed away and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too," he told her, pulling her close. "Whatever happens tomorrow.."

"Whatever happens, happens. I know. I understand. I shouldn't have said you didn't care... I shouldn't have said anything," she muttered into his chest, heaving a great sigh.

"We both shouldn't do or say a lot of the shit we do to each other, but we do... We'll always be stepping on the others' toes, babe."

"And you're willing to put up with that? For how long?"

He shook his head. "I'm not having this conversation. I lost my title, I lost my job... I'm not about to lose you because we'll have another bullshit fight, okay?"

"Are you trying to diplomatically tell me to shut up?" she looked up at him with wide eyes, a hint of mirth in them.

"Diplomatically speaking, I'm not telling you to do anything you don't want to do. I'm just saying what would be best..."

"For both of us," she stood on her toes and kissed him. "I hold some form of affection for you."

John blinked at her for a second. "Um... Me...too?"

Her phone rang before she could say anything else and she took one look at the ID before walking outside and shutting the door. When she came back in after a few minutes, she was pale, like all of the blood had drained from her face. She gestured for John to sit on the edge of the bed and she moved between his thighs so that they were almost eye level.

"Look at me, John... Tomorrow night is going to be big. I can't tell you any more than that, but trust me. It's going to define who you are and what you mean to this company. It's going to draw lines you never even thought about," she held his gaze, willing him to understand.

"Elise... what the hell are you going on about?" He cupped her face with both hands but she shook him off.

"Just... Listen to me, okay? Do what you think is right tomorrow, but wait until all the dust settles. I know my last bit of advice was shitty, but I promise you... I swear on my sisters' lives, tomorrow is a whole new day. Do you trust me?"

"You know I do," he answered immediately.

"Good. I really wish I could tell you..."

He shut her up with a light kiss. "You don't have to. I trust you."

Elise smiled, a real smile, and pulled away. Tomorrow was going to be huge if her father's words held any grain of truth.

She didn't know how ready she was for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Going to start working on personal thank yous tonight. <strong>

**Reviews and critiques are welcomed and encouraged.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ahh! I'm so sorry this took so long! I could not make myself write for a week and then I got a new job, so I've been dealing with that. On top of everything, I really hate what I wrote for this, but I've been told it's fine and that I should post it. I hope that person was right, because I really, really hate this chapter. **

**I don't own anyone except for Elise. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Elise woke up the sound of the shower starting. Looking around the room, the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. She glanced at the clock, noting it was just past eight. They had to be out of the room for eleven. John hadn't even bothered trying to wake her up; it was going to be a pretty shitty day.<p>

Rolling out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom. Steam already clouded the mirror as she quickly shut the door to keep the cold out. Peeling back the edge of the curtain, she gave him a drowsy smile.

"Hey, beautiful," she murmured softly, noting he was still incredibly on edge just from the set of his shoulders. He opened his eyes and gave her a small smile. "Did you sleep?"

John shrugged a broad shoulder. "As well as I could, I guess. Why? Do I look that bad?"

Elise shook her head and stepped back, pulling off her shirt and panties before slipping into the shower with him. She sighed as the water hit her back, gathering her sodden hair and moving it over one shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he shrugged again and leaned back against the wall of the shower. "Just not looking forward to tonight."

She nodded. "It's okay to be upset, y'know… No one's asking you to act like nothing gets to you."

"I know that. I just don't feel like getting ripped apart worse than I already am," he ran a hand over his jaw, "It's better to pretend everything's fine."

"The hate… does it bother you that much?" she asked, feeling unbelievably tender toward him. She couldn't explain the ache in her chest as she watched him struggle to comprehend his feelings. Forcing her attention away from him, she began to wash her hair, waiting for his response.

"No. People are going to hate me no matter what. I'm used to it now. I just never expected the rest of them to turn on me so quickly," John answered, dragging a finger down the gentle curve of her spine. She shivered under his touch, looking at him over her shoulder. "Who called you last night?"

Elise looked down. "You know I can't answer that. Suffice to say it was someone close, both to me and the business."

He waited until she was done rinsing her hair free of conditioner before gently gripping her hips and tugging her toward him. The scent of raspberries and coconut milk filled the small space and he inhaled deep.

"Thank you," he whispered against her ear, "I know I've been hard to put up with the last few weeks."

She smiled slightly, "No worse than me on a good day. There's something I need from you, though…"

"If I have it to give, sure," he answered, "Ask away."

"Whatever happens tonight…" she looked down again, completely unsure how to ask without revealing things he couldn't know. "Promise me you'll understand that whatever happens, I did what I had to."

"Baby," he tipped her head back so that she had to look him in the eye, "You couldn't have done something too terrible. You're only one person."

"Yes, but… God, I wish I could tell you!" Elise turned in his arms, "I wish I could tell somebody! It's eating me alive…"

"Shhhh. It can't be that bad."

"I made a deal without thinking about the consequences, John. The only thing I could think of was… what I wanted," she quickly caught herself before she really tipped her hand. It was bad enough Hunter thought he knew her true motivations, but for John to even guess at them would mortify her. He couldn't know how deeply her emotions ran. What if he tried to use them against her one day?

"Hey, it's fine. Like I said, you're just one person. It's not like you could have taken down the whole company or something," At least, he hoped she couldn't. Nah, she probably just called in a few favors to halt the processing of his contract and hadn't succeeded. That sounded like something only Elise would stress over.

She drew her bottom lip though her teeth. No, she couldn't bring down the whole company. She had just managed set everything up so that her father could stage a coup against his father-in-law and effectively acquire said company. That probably wasn't a bad thing. After all, it did achieve what she had set out to do, and that was keep John there. She just had indirectly contributed to a massive shitstorm that would take the wrestling world by force over the next few months, maybe even years.

"You're right," she finally sighed, standing on tiptoe and placing a kiss against his lips.

"I'm usually right," he tried to joke, but his usual jovialness just wasn't there. "We need to start working on getting out of here."

She stopped him before he could push away from the wall. "I'd take your place if I could. It wouldn't get to me as much and you could still be… you."

She turned abruptly and climbed out, toweling off her hair quickly before wrapping the same towel around herself and making for the bedroom. He tried to shake off the odd feeling she'd created and followed suit. He caught her right as she was wiping at her eyes.

"You, um, you said you had plans. Share?" Elise tried to brighten her voice a bit to hide how completely discouraged everything had left her feeling.

"Well, I think we both know how much this business means to me," he said, grabbing a pair of track pants from his bag and pulling them on. "I figure anyone would be stupid not to take me."

Elise turned her back to him. He was serious about leaving, then. Why did that hurt so much to hear? "Well, yeah. You're John fucking Cena, right?"

"What other choice would I have, Elise?" he asked a little darkly, not liking the tone her voice had taken. "It's not like I could keep hanging around here, hoping someone will take pity on me."

"So, where to? Ring of Honor? I don't think you're their type, really," she didn't mean to sound so harsh, but her feelings were hurt. "TNA would probably be your best bet. They like our cast offs."

"What the fuck, Elise? How are you mad at me for any of this?"

"I'm not angry," she replied, keeping her voice neutral. She was, though. She went straight from being hurt into feeling betrayed in five seconds flat. After all she had done for him, he was going to leave without a second thought. Of course, he didn't know what she did, but it still pissed her off. "I mean it. I'm not mad at all."

"Whatever," he sighed, pulling on a shirt so he could finish packing. He watched as she disappeared into the bathroom again with her blow dryer and makeup bag. He honestly had no clue how he'd pissed in her wheaties, but it was starting to irk him. Hadn't he been through enough? Did she have to be such a selfish little twat about everything?

When she emerged a half hour later, they didn't speak. She pulled on her nearly threadbare Tool shirt and jeans in complete silence before packing everything else away haphazardly.

"I'm ready when you are," she told him, slipping on her shoes and grabbing her phone.

"C'mere," he sat perched on the edge of the bed. Elise walked over, letting him run his hands up the back of her thighs and up to her ass. She drug her nails along the back of his neck, earning what could be considered a purr. "Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I'm leaving you, okay?"

Elise bit her lip. She wanted to tell him that he wouldn't be going anywhere. It would make the day so much easier. Her dad would have her ass, though. "I shouldn't have gotten pissy. It's just been a rough few days for both of us, I think."

"You think? Naw, it's been like a trip to Disney World," he pulled her down for a kiss, intending to do only that, but she sighed and settled herself against him, straddling his lap. "No time, baby…"

"A quickie, I promise," she whispered, kissing across his jaw and down his neck, her hands finding their way under his shirt. "Lay back."

She really wanted to take her time, but she would have to wait for that. Right now, she just wanted to take the edge off, for both of them. It didn't take much to get him into it, even if he was reluctant at first. His hands cupped her breasts as she ground herself against him through their clothes. It was getting to be a ridiculous torture not to have him inside of her.

Quickly ridding both of them of their pants, Elise made him lay further up the bed. She braced her hands against the headboard and used it as leverage as she took him into her wet heat. They both sighed at the feeling, Elise continuing to use the headboard to help her thrust her hips on him. John's hand found her hair, while the other settled on her hip. It wasn't gentle or anywhere near sweet, but if felt amazing, and that's all that mattered.

She felt the tension of the last few weeks melt away as they fucked. She could taste the edge, she was so close, but she held back, wanting to make it good for John, too. She liked being in charge for once as she directed the pace, the roughness. And it was hard, and fast, just how she liked it. Just how he wanted it. She couldn't hold back any longer as she grit her teeth. Her head fell forward as she came, her walls milking him to his own release.

He panted under her, thrusting in time with her and giving in when she finally came. It felt like she was killing him, rolling her hips frantically as she rode out the spasms of their releases. Falling forward, she panted against his chest, a grin spreading itself across her face.

* * *

><p>"Hey, 'fore we go in, I got something for ya," he told her, and Elise stopped halfway out the car and sat back down.<p>

"What's up?" she asked, confused. Her eyes widened as he produced a small, black box.

He saw the look of panic cross her face. "It's not that! It's just… It's a little something I saw and figured you'd like."

"You didn't have to.." she pushed the box back toward him.

John pushed back. "I know I didn't."

Elise heaved a sigh and took the little box, opening it. A tiny gasp left her lips as the gold and peridot ring stared at her. "My birthstone…"

John smirked. He usually didn't buy jewelry for women, but he liked to think he had good taste, if only for the look on Elise's face. She turned toward him, taking the ring from its place and slipping it on her slender finger.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," she leaned over the console and kissed him. "Just don't scare me like that again, Cena."

"You spook too easy," he laughed, "Kind of like a wet cat."

She stuck her tongue out at him and finished getting out of the car. "You ready?"

That brought him back to the problem at hand. He was getting fired tonight. He didn't answer as he popped the trunk and got his things. Elise rocked on her heels and waited. She might as well figure he wouldn't say anything else, at least not for a while. She fell in step beside him as they entered the arena.

* * *

><p>Elise watched the scene unfold, not believing it. It was so hard to watch John say he was going to leave, but it was killing her to watch her dad struggle with telling Vince that he was no longer the COO of the company. She hated to see Hunter tear up, but when Vince started to… Elise looked down at her hands in her lap and tried not to cry. It was no use. Tears slipped down her cheeks. She lost track of time as she tried to gain her composure and jumped as John entered the room, an dark look on his face.<p>

"You knew…" he accused, and Elise blinked, standing up to face him.

"I wanted to…"

So that was how it was going to be. He was going to come in angry, looking like she'd killed someone. Why not? She sure as hell felt that way. Elise hurriedly brushed the tears away and took off the monitor. She was watching her family fall apart in front of a national audience. Whatever he wanted to do, he better make it good.

"You… You didn't tell me." John blurted, looking at her accusingly, then starting at the wall behind her. He couldn't believe she hadn't told him. All of the plans he'd had to make. All of the worry…

"You're not looking at me," she whispered, "You're looking past me."

"I just… You set all this up," he said, disbelief coloring his voice. "You really did. You and Hunter."

Elise scoffed. How fucking dare he? "What happened to believing me when I told you that I did what I had to?"

"You knew this whole time! You could have said something, damn it!" he roared back at her, and her eyes widened.

"Don't raise your voice to me," she said, leveling her gaze with his, not caring how big he was compared to her, who he was, how much he meant to her. No one screamed at her without getting screamed back at. "I did what I needed to do to keep you here! What Dad got from it doesn't matter, because I didn't do it for him!"

"No, you didn't. You did it for yourself, right? Like always," he spat the words at her like they left a bad taste in his mouth. Elise blinked back angry tears.

"No. I did it for this asshole I was stupid enough to give a real damn about," she kept the waver out of her voice long enough to rip the newly given ring off her finger before grabbing his hand and placing it in his palm. "Fuck it. I don't like being kept. I'll fight my own battles."

John looked down at the jeweled band in his palm. He grit his teeth as his fingers closed around it. "You're all the same."

"No! _You're_ all the same," she brushed back her hair and grabbed her bag, "Next time you think about calling me, do me a favor. Don't."

"We're really over then?"

She sighed. "Yeah, John. We're really over."

"Good. I won't feel bad when I find a nice, stacked blonde and fuck her brains out tonight."

Elise didn't even blink. "I won't feel bad when I think fondly back and remember what a cunt you are."

He watched her turn on her heel and leave, pulling her phone out as she did. She managed to make it all the way to her dad's office before showing any signs of being affected.

Hunter's head snapped up as his door banged open then slammed shut. Elise noted the stapler on his desk which she picked up, hefted a bit as she checked the weight of it, then hurled at the wall.

"What the hell?" Hunter stayed his daughter's hand as she reached for his coffee mug. He liked that mug. A lot. "Care to enlighten me before I let you have at it?"

"One fucking guess," she ground out, tugging at his hold.

"Not another fight."

"No. The final fight. There aren't going to be anymore fights because he is an asshole of the highest caliber!"

How had they gone from sappy and mushy to hating each others guts in the course of a night? He tried to put the pieces together. Sighing, he realized he couldn't. Elise had some major issues, mostly his fault, but her mother had a hand in them, too.

"Tonight of all nights? Really?" he asked, running a hand over his work weary face.

"He didn't get it, Daddy. He didn't understand that everything…" Elise let her mask crack a bit, leaving her looking like a scared little girl, but only for a few moments before she rushed to fix it. "If he doesn't get it now, he never will. What's the point? It takes more out of me to say I'm sorry than to pretend I'm not."

Hunter let her wrist go but she didn't move to break anything else. "You can't do this every time, doll."

"I know. That's why there won't be any other times," she avowed, then looked sheepish. "How are you holding up?"

He gave a rueful little smirk. "Better than most, I guess. It wasn't fun."

"It wasn't supposed to be. How's Vince?"

"Shaken up. Don't blame him." She nodded and he continued. "Ain't it funny how everything around here is quiet for months and then all of a sudden, everything just comes crashing down at once?"

Elise sighed, leaning her hip against his desk. "Nature of the beast, Daddy. Would you expect anything less?"

"No. Guess I wouldn't," he gave one final sigh and stood. "You gonna be okay?"

Nodding, Elise picked her bag back up. "Luckily, I'm not stupid enough to stop paying for my own room yet. I, um… I could use a teensy ride back, though."

"C'mon, kid. Maybe we can find a Waffle House."

* * *

><p>It felt strange to be in an empty hotel room. The dinner with her dad had been nice, had kept her from her thoughts, but now… Now the crushing silence settled over her and John's words immediately attacked her.<p>

'A stacked blonde and I'll fuck her brains out,' Elise unconsciously looked over to the wall mirror and looked her reflection in the eye.

Who had she been kidding?

Opening her bag, she pulled her pajamas out and moved to the shower. Another mirror met her in the bathroom as she undressed. She gave herself a critical eye. No, really, who had she been kidding?

Her small hands cupped her equally small breasts. She had opted out of fake tits even though they'd been offered to her. She had never saw the appeal. She made a soft sound of distaste, her hands moving into her thick, wavy brown-black hair. So she wasn't blonde; was that suddenly a crime? In the WWE, it probably was. She fluffed her hair out and noted how short she was: barely five foot three. Her legs didn't go on for days. Her hips and thighs were wider than she would have liked. She had freckles on her shoulders. She braced her delicate hands against the marble top of the lavatory and stared herself down.

Her most unattractive feature had to be her eyes. They were large, shrewd hazel abominations that saw everything and filed it away in her manipulative little brain until her head was bursting with facts and incidentals to use against anyone and everyone. It scared her to meet her own gaze. What did it do to other people?

She watched as her own expression melted from self loathing to anger. She hated him. She hated everything about him. He was the worst thing that had ever happened to her. He'd used her trust against her. He was scum.

If he wanted a fake, plastic blonde bitch, then so be it. If that made her ugly by comparison, just as well, because he never had to look at her again. He would never have the right to even breathe in her direction.

She pulled out of her thoughts and took her shower, grinding her teeth the whole way through it. She refused to let him get to her. Before she could stop herself, she slammed her fist against the hard tile of the shower wall.

"Motherfucker!" Elise cradled her hand against her chest. Goddamn, she was stupid. How was hurting herself going to do anything to him? She shook her head and hurried out, wrapping herself in a towel and stumbling out into the cold air of her empty room.

Her empty room.

The mirror met her again and she saw someone broken and lost looking back at her. She didn't even recognize the young girl with sad eyes who stared back. It stung her pride more than his words.

"I hate you," her own voice sounded so far away. "I hate you so much."

* * *

><p>The blonde on his lap was much better than John had even imagined it would be. She doted on him, her hands moved over his back and shoulders. Her long, acrylic nails grazed over his skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.<p>

He palmed her ass, letting her straddle him, not caring who saw. Who gave a fuck? He was a free man now. No bullshit feelings of loyalty tying him down or making him feel guilty. It was just like his younger days.

He stood and settled her on her feet, leading her out of the club and into the street. He didn't even know her name, but he didn't need to. The hotel was only a block away so they hoofed it back. She practically jumped him in the elevator.

John kissed her back with the same enthusiasm. His hands molded to her ass, barely covered by a denim miniskirt, and he pressed her flush against him. She was only a few inches shorter than him in her heels and it made it easier than ever to tease and nip at her golden skin. Their floor came up and he led her to his room.

The same room he and Elise had shared the night before. That very morning, even. He forced the memories of the morning away. He was not going to let her kill his boner. This was what he wanted.

John ran a hand over his jaw as the pretty blonde left in a huff. He didn't watch her leave, but heard the door close. How'd he manage to fuck that up? Oh, yeah, he'd called her Elise.

His phone lay on the nightstand, and against his better judgment, he checked to see if he'd missed any texts or calls.

Nothing.

"What's your room number?" he texted Elise, not really thinking past the alcohol.

Elise jumped from her light doze as her phone chimed. She read the text and frowned.

"Why don't you ask your stacked blonde bitch?" She texted back without a second thought. It kind of made her feel better that he'd struck out. Good.

John grit his teeth. "She just left. Thought you'd want sloppy seconds."

"She already got mine."

John tossed the phone away with a snarl. Why'd she have to be such a soul sucking bitch? He'd gone out with the intention of getting shitfaced and forgetting she even existed. Flopping back on the bed, he grabbed a pillow angrily and covered his head with it. It was easier than trying to take off the light.

The smell of peppermint body lotion flooded his senses. He should have tossed the pillow away, but he held it closer and inhaled deeper. Goddamn, it was intoxicating.

Somewhere in his booze addled mind, he registered that he'd said something really stupid, again. And she hadn't even said the first stupid thing this time. It'd just came out when she handed the ring back to him. Fuck, that brought up so many bad memories of his shitty marriage and rough ass divorce that it made him physically ill. He'd lashed out the only way he knew how.

Elise was such a vain person that the only way to get to her would be to tell her she was unattractive. Even if it was just an insinuation, she was probably in her room giving herself once overs in the mirror every ten minutes.

He'd really fucked up. Not as bad as he could have, because he hadn't actually gotten anywhere with the bitch from the bar, but damn near enough. It made him even sicker. She'd basically screwed over her family for him and he'd kicked her aside because things were overwhelming.

Of course she couldn't have told him. She was too close to everyone involved.

'I actually gave a damn about,' Ugh. She couldn't have said that when they weren't screaming at each other? No. Not Elise. Heaven forbid she show anyone how much they meant to her until it was too late.

He drifted off into the black, dreamless sleep alcohol always created.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and critiques are appreciated and encouraged.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Much happier with this chapter than the last one. I really liked delving into Elise's past and her relationship with her mother and how much that impacts her choices with John. Hope you guys like it, too!**

**I don't own anyone but Elise. Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ma! I'm home!" Elise called from the door, tossing her backpack on the floor of the living room, next to the sofa. She looked around the small apartment, then at the time. It was past five; her mom should be home by now. "Ma?"<em>

"_You're such a fucking asshole, Tommy! I swear, I fucking hate you!" A loud crash rang through the apartment, followed by Lisette tumbling out of the room, hitting the wall. _

"_You hate me? I'm the only reason you have this fucking roof over your head, you stupid bitch! You and your little slut of a daughter are lucky I even put up with all your shit!" Tom stood over Lisette, holding her against the wall. He yelled the words down in her mom's face before raising his hand to slap her. _

"_Stop!" Elise cried out, reaching for his arm only to be shrugged off and hit the wall, her head spinning as it connected with the wood paneling. "L..Leave her alone.."_

"_You, too, huh? Fucking ungrateful little bitches I got, huh?" He went to grab the younger girl but Lisette caught his arm before he could and he turned his attention back to her. _

"_I just need fifty dollars, Tommy. We gotta eat," Lisette pleaded, her voice notably subdued. She'd do anything to keep Elise safe. "Forty could even cover it."_

_Tom thought about it for a second. "Get back in the room and earn it, then we'll see."_

_Elise shook the cobwebs away and managed to glare at him. Her mom sent her a plaintive look, begging her not to get involved. _

"_Both of you, nothing better than fucking whores, you know?"_

Elise jerked awake. Her pillow stuck to her cheek from the tears she'd cried during her sleep. Just a dream. That's all it'd been.

But it was more than that. It was only one of many memories of her mother's countless boyfriends and how they treated the both of them. Tom was her fifth live-in. He came after Nick, but before Robert. Elise peeled the covers back and glanced at the clock. It was only five in the morning but there was no way she could sleep now.

She thought back to everything that had happened when she was a teenager and they lived in that tiny ass apartment in the middle of Hartford's slum. The Hispanic girl family who lived next door were their only allies. She had been best friends with the girl her age, Julia, before she had been picked up for prostitution and sent to juvenile detention when they were sixteen. After that, Elise stopped making friends. What was the point?

Not to say she didn't have a clique she hung with at school. In high school, she had been on the softball team, and as such, been around those girls constantly. But she didn't get attached. She kept a safe distance at all times.

The worst thing was that she couldn't even tell anyone about the things that went on in her home. Not even Hunter knew anything. He'd hunt down every single one of them and kill them if he did.

A frustrated growl left her as she moved to the bathroom. She had slept rough, it seemed. Her hair was a mess, but why did she care? No one was going to see her at five in the morning. She ran a brush through it anyway, deciding she was going to run downstairs to the lobby and grab some free coffee.

Pulling on a pair of beaten up jeans and a gray and gray graphic tee before slipping on her sneakers, she found her key and phone and left the room.

Once she had made it down to the lobby, Elise made herself a very big cup of coffee. In truth, it was mostly splenda and non-fat creamer with maybe two drops of coffee, but it was the thought that mattered. She sighed and sat down in one of the plush chairs the empty lobby had to offer.

At least the presence of the girl at the front desk made it seem less lonely. The soft clicking of the computer keys was oddly comforting and her eyes started to slip closed.

"You okay?"

Elise's head snapped up, her eyes glaring daggers at whoever dared to interrupt her quiet time. She backed off a bit as she realized it was only Evan Bourne. He was a nice guy. He wouldn't be there to just harass her.

"Yeah," she shook her head, trying to gain her thoughts, "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks."

Evan eyed her curiously. "You sure?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded, hiding a small smile by taking a sip of coffee. "I thought I was the only one who got up this early."

"Well, I had some stuff to do today, so if I wanted to get a workout in, I had to do it early," he shrugged. "John gonna be down soon?"

Elise bit back the urge to snarl. "I don't know. We're not.. Just. I don't know."

The lithe little Bourne shook his head as he made his own cup of joe. They sure did fight a lot, at least from what John had shared in the back. He probably said more than he should have, really. Evan was definitely one of the "you don't kiss and tell" sort of guys.

"That's a shame," his soft, Midwestern drawl made her feel at ease. It wasn't like he was there to twist the knife, she reminded herself. He was just making conversation.

"Yeah, I guess you could look at it like that," she played with the stirrer, her dark nail polish chipped to the point of looking trashy. "Or you could look at it like I choose to, and that is the best thing that could ever have happened."

"Aw, c'mon, it couldn't have been that bad. I'm sure you guys'll make up by tomorrow," he chucked her on the shoulder in a brotherly gesture. "You always do."

Elise turned to him fully, tucking her legs under her as she did. "Am I blonde? Are my boobs big? Do I talk like I don't understand things all the time?"

Evan laughed uncomfortably. "Um… what?"

"I'm not pretty enough to be consequential, suddenly," she finished, her eyes glittering dangerously.

Elise shrugged and stood, then, leaving him dumbstruck. He needed to stay the fuck out of it, then. That much was obvious.

* * *

><p>She made her ways through the doors, not looking forward to her night. She had a match with Beth, and while Elise wasn't exactly shit in the ring, Beth could run circles around her. She was going to probably get her ass handed to her, and a victory would be considered an upset. Still, she wanted to get in the experience, if nothing else.<p>

The back was filled with people; wrestlers, crew, they all milled around. She tried to plot the easiest course to get to the rooms and change. When she had done that, she decided she would take a few minutes to visit Hunter's office and get caught up on the corporate side of things.

As she crossed the sea of people, John spotted her. He made it a point to catch her before she could hide somewhere.

Elise halted as John stepped out in front of her. They had an audience. Why did he want to do this now, in front of half the roster? She bit her cheek to keep herself from saying anything stupid.

They stood at odds, neither wanting to give up any ground. She watched as his eyes flicked over her, judging her. She kept her eyes on his face. John's mouth was pulled into a hard line, his jaw set. So he didn't like what he saw? Who cared?

John drank her in like a man dying of thirst. It'd been a week of angry texts and unanswered calls, but he felt her absence more than he cared to admit. He wondered if she felt the same way. She looked like she was holding her breath.

"Hey," he chanced, jerking his head a bit in greeting.

Elise rolled her eyes, honestly feeling put out by his perfunctory greeting. John ignored it.

"You alright?" He prodded again, hoping she would at least answer him.

"Fine." Elise tried to step around him, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Really?"

She looked at the hand and up his arm, her fists clenching at her side. "Yes. Really."

His grip went from halting to gentle, suddenly. "Don't be this way, baby..."

Elise suddenly felt sick. She would look like the bad guy no matter what, now. I mean, John was the nicest guy ever and here she was, turning down his advances. Forcing down the wave of nausea, she shrugged his hand off.

"Don't talk to me like nothing happened, John. We aren't friends. We aren't even acquaintances anymore."

He ran a hand over his jaw, "Look, I get it. I fucked up. But you have to give me another chance, Lise."

Elise let out an incredulous little laugh. "I don't have to do anything I don't want to. As far as I'm concerned, you've outgrown your usefulness, being as you aren't a champion anymore, and I've outgrown mine seeing as you've still got a job. As far as the sex, I'm sure your stacked blond can handle that for a while, so all your bases are covered."

She hadn't meant to sound so bitter, and she watched as it took him aback. His eyes widened a bit and she basked in the feeling for a moment. She was going to win this game of wills even if it meant sacrificing her own standing.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "The blonde... She was all talk. I couldn't even get her though the door before I called her your name."

A little ripple of amusement ran through the small crowd that had gathered around them. Assholes, all of 'em. They just wanted to see John laid low and Elise taken down a few notches. She didn't care. Her anger spurred her on. She pushed past him while he focused on the others, concerned with how he came off, as always. He grabbed her wrist, the same heat and electricity that radiated from his touch threatened to consume her, but she had to be strong.

"Well, then, that certainly sounds like a personal problem, John," she pried her fingers off of her. "I'm sure there are plenty of other girls for you to try your luck on."

"Elise, stop," he reached for her again, shooting her a pair of puppy eyes. "Please..."

"No, John, _you _need to stop," she took a huge step back and out of his grasp. "I don't want anything to do with you. At all."

With that, she turned and walked away, pushing through the mass of bodies to be free of him, her head held high. None of his kicked puppy looks had swayed her. She was beyond pleased with herself. Elise found Hunter's office and sat on the edge.

"Hey, kid," he didn't bother looking up. "Got some news for you."

Elise arched her brow. Nothing could touch her happy mood. "Hm?"

"There's going to be another title match tonight..."

She hopped down and braced herself against the desk, looking her dad in the eye. "You aren't really taking his request seriously, are you?"

Hunter frowned. "He has a legitimate claim, Elise. Just because you two had a falling out doesn't mean I can start playing favorites."

"But it does mean you can let him walk all over you..."

"Don't start shit, Elise," Hunter finished signing his copy of the contract with an angry flourish. "Mysterio agreed to it, too."

"It's bad business and you know it. How do we know he didn't strong arm Rey into agreeing?"

He finally had enough as he set the pen down, giving his daughter a very serious look. "Excuse me, but since when do 'we' have to know anything? Last time I checked, I was the new COO and you were still under the talent division."

Elise stepped back from the desk, feeling like she'd been slapped. "That's not.."

"Why don't you just go and get ready for your match against Beth? I got a lot to do," Hunter finished, brushing her off in annoyance. Elise took a step backward, sucking in her bottom lip as she tried to keep herself together. She left the office, finding one of the back entrances and stepping out into the muggy air.

Despite the heat, she pulled her jacket closer. How was everything turning to shit? She'd just make enemies out of all the people that normally tolerated her. That was the best thing to do, right? If they wanted to say things to her that stung worse than being hit, then she would do the same.

She felt resentment well up inside of her chest. She wasn't mad at any of them, not even at John. She was pissed at herself. She was such a stupid cunt. Everything she touched turned to shit. She looked up at the night sky, suddenly aware that she was so small against the backdrop of everything. What did she matter? She had a bit part in the lives of all the main players.

Elise was a footnote. She could be left out if necessity dictated it.

That gave her comfort, but hurt at the same time. At least no one would miss her if she stopped existing tomorrow.

She sighed and pulled her phone free of her back pocket, scrolled down and found her mother's number. It'd been maybe three months since they'd actually spoken, other than texts. It was just so tiring and depressing to carry on a conversation with her, but why not?

Elise moved to sit on the curb, listening to the phone ring and hoping she wouldn't pick up. No luck.

"Elise? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ma, I'm fine. What makes you think I wouldn't be?"

She heard her mom scoff a little. "You never call. It's always a text. I have to watch that shitty TV show to even see you now."

"Ma... Not now. I.. I'm really not in the mood to argue with you. How're things?"

"Jerry moved out last week," her mom answered, "Good riddance. I met a new guy last night, though."

Elise grimaced. For all that she wanted nothing to do with men, her mother changed them like she changed her underwear. "That sounds nice, Ma."

"How's that cut on your head?"

"Cut.. Oh. That's been healed for weeks now, Ma. I didn't text you about it?"

"With that new guy in your life, you don't text much anymore."

Elise felt like she'd been kicked in the gut. "I'm sorry, Ma. He's gone now. I'll keep in touch more. I promise."

"Why'd you call, Elise?" Million dollar question.

"I had... I dreamed about Tom last night. I've just been messed up since then. It's nothing big. I wanted to say I appreciated all of the shit you put up with to keep us fed and shit is all."

Lisette sighed. "I did what any mother would have. You shouldn't have even had to go through it. Your dad should have been there to take you out of it from the start, but since he didn't want to step up, I did what I had to."

"I know you did, Ma. I love you."

"I love you, too, Lise. I gotta go, okay? Keep in touch."

The line clicked dead. Elise felt sick again. She hugged her legs to her chest and rested her forehead against her knees. Had she made the right choices? Probably not. Definitely not. She wouldn't be feeling so terrible if she had.

All it had taken for Hunter to buy her forgiveness was a few checks and for him to pay for her training. All it had taken for John to gain her trust was a ring. All it had taken were petty, material things to manipulate her into giving up all she cared about. What kind of person did that make her?

She deserved everything she got. All the shit that came her way was her fault and hers alone. Pressing the heels of her palms against her eyes she let herself give a shuddering exhale before standing and leaving for her match.

She was going to lose to Beth. There was no two ways about it. Her head wasn't in it. But she'd go out and take her bumps, then crawl back to the hotel to lick her wounds.

Elise stretched, using the ropes for resistance. Beth's music hit and she looked at her numbly. What was the point? She needed Beth to beat the holy hell out of her so that she could have something else to focus on and pull herself out of her mind.

Her brain rattled around in her skull as she hit the mat. Beth's clothesline had been at full strength. She realized she looked pathetic next to the much stronger, experienced woman, especially when she tried to fight back only to fail terribly. Her attempt at an Irish whip had lead to her being flat on her back, her vision blurred.

She worked pick herself up, but Beth took her down again. Maybe if she just stayed down, they'd ring the bell. That would be ideal. But she couldn't give up. She couldn't do that to herself. Beth let her get back to her feet, and the two women locked up, with Elise struggling to come out on top. The Glamazon took her feet from under her and turned her headlock into a back body drop. Elise rolled to the apron, trying to get her bearings.

What the fuck was she doing? If she was going to lose, she might as well go out in style. She forced herself back to her feet and decided to use her smaller size to her advantage. She gave Beth the run around for a bit before using the ropes as leverage and executing a moonsault, only to catch nothing but mat.

Her wind rushed out of her as she hit the mat front ways, catching her nose and making her dizzy. She touched her nose out of habit and her hand came away with blood. The ref leaned down to check on her, but she pushed him away. She was well and truly gone now that she was bleeding. She just wanted to wreck Beth or wreck herself trying. Elise stood again, banding her arm around her middle. Blood ran freely from her nose. She didn't care.

Beth made to charge at her, but she caught the older woman in drop toe hold. She capitalized into a half Boston crab, but Beth powered out and kicked her away, her back against the ropes. She blinked languidly, wiping blood away with the back of her hand and arm. Her whole body felt warm, like she had been drinking. She wondered if that was what going insane felt like.

It was hard to catch her breath, and before she could think that thought, Beth clotheslined her over the top rope. She hit the floor in a heap. Everything hurt. It felt so good. The referee began the count out. Elise couldn't have gotten up even if she wanted to. And she didn't. She wanted to lay there until someone took pity on her and carried her into the back.

She was suddenly angry at herself for thinking that way. Who did that hurt? John sure didn't give a fuck if she lost the match with a count out, and Hunter would only scold. She pushed herself up, Beth helping her and pushing her back into the ring under the bottom rope. She rolled over onto her back, squinting up at the lights.

"Stop playin' with me, bitch," Elise spat out, tasting the blood on her lips. Beth smirked as she picked her up and set her up for the Glam Slam. Elise's world tipped sideways as she hit the mat with resounding finality. This was it. She could finally give up as Beth went for the pin. The ref counted the 1, 2, 3 and it was over.

Beth hammed her victory up a bit before helping her to her feet as the trainers met her in the ring and started walking her to the back.

Divas didn't bleed often. It was sort of a big deal.

She bit her cheek as they prodded at her nose to make sure it wasn't broken. It wasn't. She could have told them that. She'd just managed to smack it at the right angle to cause a nosebleed of epic proportions. They handed her an ice pack and let her alone in the back room of the training office.

Elise laid her head back against the wall. The pain was a welcome distraction for everything going on. The door opened with a slight creak, and she was met by her father's worried eyes.

"Lemme see it," he told her, gesturing at her to take the pack down. He poked at her for a bit, too, before sighing. "You're going to have two shiners in the morning."

"Mmm," Elise answered, not in the mood to act like she cared. He had chewed her ass out not even an hour ago. Fuck him.

"Elise, you can't be mad at me for doing my job, okay?"

"I can be mad at you for being a shitty boss, though. And a shitty dad," she explained, putting the pack back to her sore nose in a vain attempt to make breathing less painful.

"Lissy. I know there's a lot going on for you right now. I'm going to let the first two shots pass, but don't push me. There's a lot of shit going on for me, too, and the sooner we both realize that things are different in a very big way, the better off we'll both be."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway. I need to go."

Hunter helped her down. "You sure you don't want to stay? John's match is.."

"John can go to hell with the rest of this fucking night," she told him, brushing past him and out the door. She didn't bother to change out of her gear, just cleaned up her face a bit and pulled on her jacket again. She wanted to be at her room. She wanted to be alone.

It didn't take very long to get to the hotel. The clerk gave her strange looks as she walked in with the start of a bruise along the bridge of her nose, her ice pack still in hand. Taking the key wordlessly, Elise dragged herself to her room. She threw her bag against the wall and immediately went to the shower, washing all of the dried blood away from her neck and chest. She stayed in the bathroom for almost an hour, waiting out the end of the show. She didn't want to risk having to see the last match.

Once she was done, she pulled on her customary underwear and t-shirt. Elise lay down and pulled her pillow close. Her eyes fell closed and she sifted through her most recent memories.

She remembered the last time she got a little banged up during a match and John came to check up on her. He had taped her up. He didn't have to do that. A light smile touched her lips. What about the time they'd gone out to eat? That had been nice, too. She tried to pick out other happier memories, but it was so hard to think past the hurt and betrayal.

A knock at her door pulled her out of her thoughts, and she considered ignoring it. It sounded more persistent, and she figured it couldn't hurt to open it and give them piece of her mind. She opened the door only to see John and she hurriedly slammed it, but he caught it with his shoulder. She fought in vain against him to close it, but he muscled through. She left the door open and glared at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she asked, pissed that he just decided he could barge in after all the shit they'd said earlier.

"What the fuck were you doing out there against Beth?"

Elise's fists clenched at her sides until her knuckles went white. "What the fuck does it matter to you?"

"Hurting yourself doesn't do a damn thing to me, just so you know," he replied cooly, that incessant little smirk and nonchalant manner taking over him.

"Yeah, because I went out there with the intention of nearly breaking my nose just to get back at you, Cena. That's some really sound logic," she answered back, falling into the same demeanor. He wanted to play? Then they were going to fucking play.

"Why do you want to make things more difficult for yourself, Elise?"

"Why can't you get the fucking hint and leave me alone? Here, I'll even say it slow, cuz I know those steroids rot your tiny ass brain. We. Are. Through," Elise enunciated the last words clearly accompanied by overdone hand gestures.

"See, that's where you're wrong. We're not through until I say we are," that once familiar feral look came into his eyes and Elise was honestly scared. What did he plan to do to get his way? He'd fucked with her contract before... he had nothing left to lose, now.

She hid her fear with bravado she really didn't feel. "Leave."

"No."

"Leave or I will scream loud enough to wake the dead. And I'll let the entire world think you are nothing better than a woman beating, raping asshole, no regrets," she told him, her eyes dark.

"No you won't," he slammed the door closed, ripping it from her grasp. "I thought about it. Dangerous, right? Me thinking... So, I though about it, and I realized I've given you more chances than I can count, and you won't give me even one."

"Funny thing about that is that I never fucked someone else," she watched as his eyes narrowed. "Oh, and I never broke a promise to you. My word means a little more than that to me."

"It was a lot to take in. Why don't you get that?" he asked, backing her against the wall. She held his gaze. She'd be damned if he won.

"There's always going to be a lot to take in, you dumbfuck. If something as simple as last Monday makes you turn tail and run, maybe you aren't quite the man you like to think you are, then."

John shook his head and looked away for a moment. "Why you wanna make this so fucking difficult?"

Elise jumped as his fist suddenly slammed into the wall a few inches from her head. Maybe she'd pushed too hard. "What do you want, John?"

"I want you," he said simply.

"You want something you can't have."

"But I can have it," he whispered, leaning down to nuzzle her neck, his breath hot against her ear, "All I have to do is take it."

With that, he bit down on their old spot. Elise arched her back, seeing stars. Her whole body went liquid under his hands. She tried to fight it, but submission clouded her mind. He assaulted the mark with his teeth and lips until she was panting beneath him, like a cat in heat.

"I told you I could have it whenever I want it," John chuckled, pulling her toward the bed and tossing her onto it. He covered her before she had the chance to move, pinning her to the mattress. She looked up at him with glazed eyes.

"I hate you so much," she choked out, "You're an asshole. You're a fucking prick!"

"Yeah, but I'm yours, baby. That should count for something," he leaned down and forced a kiss on her. She fought to pull away, but caved after a few minutes, letting him claim her mouth. Tears slipped from her eyes as she turned on herself, let herself be conquered with a few strokes of his tongue against hers. His hands cupped her cheeks and he forced her to look him in the eye.

"Now that I have your attention," he began, "I'm sorry. I said some shit last Monday that were out of line. I know you were just doing what you thought was right. It was just... unexpected."

Elise let out a tiny sob. "You fucking used me!"

He looked genuinely insulted. "Never. You know I would never do that."

"I don't know anything anymore," she whispered back, truly unable to comprehend everything that was happening. "I just want everything to go back to normal."

"Then let me back in, Elise," he kissed her again, "It's all I'm asking for. Let me in again."

"You don't deserve it."

"You're right. I don't. But I'm begging you."

She shook her head, and pushed at his chest. "I don't want to. It kills me a little every time."

John leaned his forehead against hers. "Baby, please... I'll do anything. I can't stand it without you. No other girls bust my balls like you do. They don't feel as good as you do. They don't look like you."

"That's a good thing," she told him, "You should consider yourself lucky and stay with them."

"Goddamn it, Elise, I don't want them! Am I in their rooms right now begging them to fucking talk to me?"

Elise stopped struggling and curled into his chest. Was there a point to her resisting? He could stab her in the back and she'd twist the knife herself if he asked her to. She was too attached. She was too loyal. She woke up wanting to fuck people over to make sure he got ahead. She went to sleep thinking about who she could take down next for his sake.

She was too far gone to try anymore. So she stopped trying and just let herself exist for a few minutes.

When his strong arms encircled her, she felt like all was right in her world again. He had fucked her three ways to Sunday and she felt right in his arms. If that wasn't the most depraved thing in the world.

She liked it. She enjoyed feeling like he had that control over her.

She hated herself for letting that happen.

John dropped a kiss on the top of her head and turned out the light, leaving her in the dark with her thoughts as she cuddled against his side. It was like a she wanted him and didn't want him all at once.

Maybe that's how her mother always felt with the men in her life. That was a scary thought to fall asleep to.

Finally, the darkness claimed her and she didn't think anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and critiques encouraged and appreciated. <strong>

**Personal thank yous coming when it's not 2am, guise. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this took so loooong. Between school and work and just being beat down tired every night, I've been having to write a lot of things on the fly. But, I finally have my own computer again, and I have the option to do whatever I want with it, so I got this finished tonight. Hopefully you all enjoy this!**

**I don't own anyone except for Elise. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Elise woke up in slow degrees. She felt John's arm thrown haphazardly over her midsection. Carefully, she slid from under his arm, careful not to make a noise or jostle the bed too much. She stood at the foot of the bed for a few minutes and stared at him.<p>

She couldn't place the feelings she had for him. It felt like she was stuck somewhere between hatred and affection. What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

Turning away from the bed, she found her ice pack from the previous night and walked into the bathroom, closing the door halfway. The ice had melted and she set to work emptying the bag, but chanced a look up at the mirror.

Holy fucking hell, she looked like shit! She startled a bit and dropped the bag, her hands flying up to her face. A purple bruise worked its way across the bridge of her snub nose and spread just under her eyes. Elise bit her lip to keep herself from whimpering as she prodded at the bruise.

A clamor of noise woke John. He glanced around the dimly lit room, trying to remember where he was. Instinctively, he tried to curl his arm around Elise's waist and pull her closer, but he came up with nothing but empty space. He was really on edge, now. He stilled for a moment to listen closer, and realized he didn't hear anything.

She had left him.

Okay, he shouldn't immediately jump to that, but all the signs were pointing to it. He pushed himself out of bed and shook off the cobwebs as he stalked around the room. A sliver of light shone from the bathroom, a lithe little shadow playing on the wall.

She hadn't left. Why would she? After everything last night, she had pretty much admitted that she was just as stupidly addicted to him as he was to her. She felt things for him she wanted to ignore. He'd treated her like shit and she'd let him come back despite knowing better.

Hot damn. They were in a real relationship now, at least by his standards. Most of his experiences with the female species followed the same progression. They liked to trick themselves into believing they'd never do it, but they always fell for the douchiest guy in the joint.

He opened the door the rest of the way and watched her as she stared, engrossed in her own reflection. Her little hands pressed against the skin of her cheeks as she checked the tenderness of her face. Leaning against the door frame, he cleared his throat and smirked when she jumped slightly.

Elise's hazel eyes flicked over to him briefly. "What do you want?"

"Thought we went over that last night, babe," John answered coyly.

"I'm not in the mood for your shit," Elise told him, running her fingers through her hair. She picked up the brush and drew it through the long waves, then tossed it away carelessly.

John sighed. It felt like he was trying to talk to the wall. "What's wrong with you?"

Elise didn't even blink. "Where do you want to start?"

"Don't play these fucking games, Elise…" his voice held a note of warning. It grated on her already raw nerves. She really had no desire to deal with anything other than herself, and then not even that.

"I'm playing the same games you like to play, John," she mocked, finally turning to him and settling her hip against the sink. Her hand found her hip and she blinked languidly, looking every bit the bored teenager she was playing at.

Instead of playing into her trap, John smirked and shook his head. He pushed away from the doorframe with a little laugh and leaned so that his back was to the mirror. She watched him cross his arms over his barrel thick chest before turning his head and giving her a mocking smile.

"You're cute when you're mad," he told her, and Elise blinked in surprise. She had expected a knockdown, drag out fight from him and he just smiled.

"My face is fucked up," she finally muttered, turning her back to the mirror, too, before hopping up to sit on the counter. "I'm still pissed at you, though."

"I'm not the one who messed up your face, angel," John answered, coming to stand in front of her and brace his hands on either side of her. She still barely came up to his chin despite sitting on top of the sink.

"Did you really not sleep with… whoever…" she whispered, her eyes glassy and brimming with unshed tears as she picked at an imaginary spot on the front of his shirt.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I really didn't."

She pouted. "You're an asshole."

"I'm a lot of things," he placed a quick kiss on her lips and her eyes fluttered closed. She caught him before he could pull away and kissed him again, sighing as her hands twined in his shirt. Her half of the kiss was forceful, and he answered in kind. His hands slid up her back and into her hair, holding her in place.

Elise sighed and tugged at his shirt. Breaking the kiss, he pulled it off, and Elise did the same. He stepped back into the vee of her thighs and hooked his thumbs in the sides of her panties. Bracing herself on his shoulders, she lifted her hips and let him tug them down until they fell to the floor. She pushed the waistband of his boxers down and hitched her legs over his hips, drawing him closer.

"You wanting something?" he teased, his hand cupping the back of her head, his blunt nails scraping against her scalp. She tipped her head back and practically purred.

"Shut up," she breathed, locking her ankles behind his back. His hips spread her legs wide and the tip of his cock stroked along her cunt as they shifted. She squirmed and tried to take him into her heat, but he moved away each time. She dug her nails into the thick muscles of his forearms and rocked her hips, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip and whimpering.

Her eyes widened as John suddenly picked her up, one hand still cradling her head and the other tightly gripping her right thigh. He kicked the door shut and slammed her against it, forcing himself into her at the same time.

"Fuck!" Elise moaned out as she arched her back at the sudden, forceful intrusion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved with him as continued to slam into her.

"Take it, angel," he gave her a particularly hard thrust and she whimpered, dragging her nails across the back of his neck.

If there was ever a better way to bond, they hadn't found it. It was the one thing they could always agree on. Elise's back bowed as she felt the pleasure coiling low in her stomach. She let out a frustrated groan as he slowed his pace, finding the hollow of her neck and breathing in her scent. He worked her over expertly, until she felt like she could scream. She wanted to beg him for release, for anything that weren't the slow, easy strokes he was giving her.

A suddenly hard thrust, combined with his teeth sinking into the flesh of her neck sent her tumbling over the edge. Her walls milked him as she whimpered and sighed at his ear, spurring him on to his own climax. Settling his weight against her, he held her there as they caught their breaths

Elise uncurled her legs from around him and let him place her back on her feet. Her legs felt weak, like she had run three miles uphill. She steadied herself against the countertop, her head hung low as she got her bearings. The overbearing feeling of disgust that was coursing through her was too much to take. She shrugged out of John's reach as he tried to curl his arms around her.

"This has to stop," she told him, unable to look him in the eye. "I can't fucking take it."

"Babe?" he asked like he wasn't following her. Of course he wasn't. In the end, he'd get what he wanted no matter what.

What about her? Was she willing to sacrifice her own stupid sense of security for his happiness? Part of her fought against it with everything it had, the other part…

Well, she was inclined to hate that sappy, female part of her on a good day. Now, it was nothing but loathing and detestation and if she could forcibly rip that part of herself away, she would. It made her feel vulnerable and weak.

"I just… One minute, I'm in love with you… Want you near me every minute. And then the next? I want to smother you with a pillow while you sleep…"

She frowned as he laughed at her. Did he think she was kidding?

"Okay, I take it back. I always want to smother you in your sleep," she snapped, walking out of the bathroom to grab her clothes. She pulled her hair back in a single, sweeping motion as she kicked through the pieces of her wardrobe that were on the floor.

"I have that effect on people," John told her, "I think you should just get used to it."

"You're fucking bipolar, you know that? Mr. All American Nice Guy out there to all those kids and dumbass women, then you get behind closed doors and you turn into this… monster.."

He had the good sense to look hurt. "Monster? That's a little harsh…"

"Harsh but true," she replied, tugging on a pair of cutoff shorts.

"What are you trying to say, Lise?" he finally asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, his demeanor completely open.

"Why aren't you this guy out there? Wouldn't it be nice to not have to switch and watch yourself and just be on your Ps and Qs constantly? I mean, you'll lose a few fans, yeah, but really… Fans or you? Who matters more?"

"Fans," John answered automatically. She rolled her eyes as she finished putting on her shirt.

"Who matters more? Me or the fans?"

Elise watched him hesitate.

"Liz asked me the same question… I don't think you'll like the answer any more than she did," he finally told her, not unkindly. He was firm, though. She shrugged him off and pulled on her converses.

"Figures," she said blithely, finally fed up with him. "I like it when people make my decisions for me."

He turned and eyed her seriously. "What decision?"

"That doesn't matter. You just forfeited any part you could have hoped to play. Not a bad thing, not at all, but… No. You aren't the one, and you never will be," she resolved, more with herself than him.

"Maybe you don't get it," he began, cornering her as he was want to do when he wanted to get his own way, "but your dad fucked me three ways to Sunday, literally, and you want to pretend you wouldn't do the same? Fans don't play games like that, Elise. Just you. You wouldn't chose me over your dad on a good day, so don't play this little 'poor, pitiful me' shit."

Elise scoffed, squaring her little shoulders in defiance. "If you're asking me to choose, you aren't going to like my answer any more than I liked yours, John."

"I'm not 'asking you to choose'. You'd have to be blind to see that he isn't trying to use the both of us," he raged, and she flattened further against the wall to avoid him yelling down into her face.

"He's still my dad," she countered, "Yeah, he's a shitty one, and yeah, he's used me more than I'd like. But… he's my dad. I ow.."

John pushed away from the wall before she could finish, accenting his movement with a little bark of humorless laughter. "You owe it to him! Cute. Really noble of you."

Elise suddenly felt patronized. "Why should I choose you over him?"

"Because you ow…" he paused when he realized her game.

"I owe you? What do I owe you, John? Let's count the ways I 'owe' you," she felt emboldened as she took a step toward him. "I owe you for kidnapping me. I owe you for breaking a promise to me. I owe you for messing around with some blond at a club. I do owe you. I owe you a whole fucking lot!"

"Stop bringing all that old bullshit up!" John felt the argument shifting in her direction, could practically feel it slipping between his fingers.

"I'll stop bringing it up when it stops being relevant!"

"Me or him, Elise. It's either your dad and all that you feel safe and comfortable with, or it's me, and we'll start working on that little plot I know you've been working out in your mind."

"You could never hope to know the scale of my plan, John. It goes deep. You aren't even ready for it," she looked him in the eye as she said her next piece, "And as far as safe and comfortable… No. You're as safe and comfortable as it gets. This… animosity… I crave it, I thrive on it. But me helping you become champ for the nine thousandth time? That's playing it safe and comfortable just as much as me running back to Daddy."

"You think I couldn't step up to the plate?"

"I know you can't. You wouldn't be willing to do what I need you to do to make it work. Do us both a favor and go back to trolling for rats at bars after shows, and I'll find someone who's able to be themselves and not what everyone else wants."

He shrugged. "I'm always myself."

"Who are you out there? Are you John, the guy who grabs me by the hair and fucks me blind, or are you John, the guy who all the kids adore and does everything for the fans?"

"Both," his answer was quickly given.

"If you were the same guy out there alone with me, I wouldn't even being having this conversation. The guy out there makes me cringe. He's fake. I can't stand him, let alone fuck him."

John shook his head and turned his back to her. "You want me to change for you? Really?"

"No. I don't. I want you to go and do whatever you want to do, but don't expect me to put my family last in regards to you, and don't ever expect me to choose you over them. You can't choose a group of nameless, faceless people over me and expect me to forsake the only people I've ever loved."

"If I chose you… You'd chose me?"

Elise looked down, not the least bit proud of what she was going to say, "I wouldn't even have to think about it. In a minute. Not even a minute. Seconds."

"I don't believe that," he answered, and she shook her head, "I can't believe that."

"You don't have to because you already made your choice…"

She watched him pack what little he had in her room and walk out the door purposefully. He'd gotten his ass and now he was gone. Typical of them, but comfortable and needed in the strangest, most depraved way.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" Hunter asked as Elise moped around the back yard. She halfheartedly chased after Aurora, letting the little girl struggle out of her grasp. Murphy toddled after them, thumb still in her mouth despite Stephanie's many attempts to break her of the habit.<p>

"I don't want to talk about…" she whined, "Don't make meeee."

"You miss John, huh, kid?"

"As fu," she stopped, remembering the girls, "As messed up as it is, yes. I miss him. But he doesn't have a backbone. At least, not the kind I need…"

"People come and go, Elise. I'm not here to tell you what to do," he advised as he sat back in one of the lounge chairs spread about the spacious yard. He propped his feet up and let Murphy settle in his lap.

"It's just glaringly obvious why his wife left him," she amended. "I understand how insulted she felt when he chose the biz over her."

"Oh, like you wouldn't do the same?" Hunter chastised gently.

Elise looked away. "If he chose me, I'd choose him."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Oh, what way does it work, then? I blindly give myself over to him to let him betray and screw me over, knowing full well I put myself there, but love, oh, love. Love is worth it! So rewarding!" Elise finished, batting her lashes before rolling her eyes. "Spew that drivel at Murph and Rory. They're still young enough to believe it."

Hunter sighed. "I'm going to take full responsibility for your thoroughly fucked up view of romance and love, sweetheart, and believe me, you got some serious issues, and I get that, but… Elise, you just want to spend the rest of your life wondering what if, hating that you didn't go for it?"

"I don't hate that I didn't go for it!"

"What I'm sayin', though… Would you rather regret doing it or regret not doing it?"

Elise covered her ears, suddenly. "Don't do this, Daddy. No, no, no…"

"Elise.."

"I can't hear you!"

"Okay, stop that before the girls start imitating you, Jesus," he pleaded.

Aurora caught on quick, though, and pretty soon, both she and Elise were both ignoring their father in the same, childish way.

"Oh, god, why?" Hunter rubbed at his temples as Murphy unwillingly took her thumb from her mouth to join her sisters. "Stephanie!"

Steph came out of the French doors with a mildly panicked look. "What? What's wrong?"

"My child has taught your children something new," he complained, and she stifled a laugh as Elise stood and picked up Rory in one fluid motion, settling her on her shoulders.

Hunter stopped her before she could walk inside. "Seriously, kid, there's nothing wrong with taking a risk…"

"There're plenty of things wrong with taking an uncalculated risk, though," Elise replied.

"True," goddamn her and her taking after him in the argument department, "But is it uncalculated?"

Elise sighed heavily and set Aurora down, letting the younger girl run inside after her mother and sister.

"You know it's all I think about every second of every day, like it's the only thing worth wondering about. Like me replaying it in my head will somehow change it. Like… Like the possibility that it won't work isn't the scariest thing, but the rare instance that it does: that's what makes me hesitate. What if everything works? What if I prove myself wrong?"

"What if you think too much?" Hunter threw over his shoulder as he walked inside, leaving her alone on the patio.

What kind of fatherly advice was _that? _Of course she thought too much. He'd taught her to think everything over, from tying her shoes to which rope to climb. Now he was telling her not to?

It took her a few minutes to follow the rest of them inside, even longer for her to take a seat at the dinner table.

She was willing to betray the lot of them if they got in her way for one person who had used and abused her more than any other.

Anxiously, Elise watched the main event. Her dad as referee just made her all the more nervous. So many things could go wrong.

* * *

><p>And, it being her and all, they did. She watched as John's foot caught the rope at the last possible second, but Hunter missed it. An honest mistake, but John seeing it that way was about as likely as she and Kelly being omgBFFs tomorrow. The second shock came when Nash barreled through the crowd and powerbombed Punk.<p>

But if she thought things couldn't get even worse, Del Rio cashed in on Punk to become the new champion.

Elise fell back in her chair, stunned. She tried to arrange all the pieces in the right order, tried to understand.

What now?

Well, one problem might distract from the other, namely Hunter missing John's foot on the ropes. Nash making a sudden appearance would definitely distract him from the bad pin. And Punk's attentions would turn to Nash, as well. Good. That fixed that.

All she had to do was get Hunter to man up (not hard at all) about the bad pin. Doable.

Where did that leave the title? With Del Rio, obviously, but Punk was the rightful number one contender. Hopefully, the whole Nash thing would bleed over into that as well. Maybe she could light a fire under John about the indignity of it all; he was screwed over twice, after all. That shouldn't be hard, either. Again, doable. Manageable.

How was she going to get to John? Everything else fit so neatly into each other's problems and solutions, but she was stuck out.

A deep sigh filled the empty room. She'd have to wait for the perfect opportunity. She needed to endear herself to him somehow, to put herself completely out there. A grand gesture to end all grand gestures.

She needed to work on Del Rio, first. It came to her suddenly as she realized she'd have to play a very covert game and force Del Rio's hand before she forced John's.

It was no use worrying about it now, though. The way things were going, Monday might just turn all of her plans on their ass.

* * *

><p>Now was her chance. She had to do it right now or she'd never get what she wanted.<p>

As she ran down the ramp and slid under the ropes, she heard only her heart pounding in her ears. The noise from the crowd was drowned out by the blood rushing through her skull as she hit Del Rio in the back with all her strength.

Admittedly, Elise hurt herself more than she hurt him. She took a few steps back as he turned away from John's prone body, laughing when he realized just what had happened.

"Aha! That's cute!" Del Rio had a good chuckle with himself, pointing to her and smiling that cheesy grin he was known for. "Go away, little Game!"

Elise growled as he shooed her off. She was laughable? Yeah, in all logical realms, she didn't stand a snowballs chance in Hell against someone Del Rio's size, but her anger was far from logical. She charged him again, yelping when he caught her half way and used her hair to reign her in.

No body touched her hair but John. She struggled despite the pain it caused, clawing at the Mexican millionaire in desperation. At least if he was focused on her, he'd stop beating the shit out of John.

What new school of thought was that? John didn't need her; John chose the fans over her.

But she wanted to make sure he was safe, despite all their differences. Despite everything about them, she liked him. She hated him, truly, but she liked him, loved him even. After it was all said and done, she needed him. She wanted to make sure he was happy, that he had what he wanted.

Elise fought harder as she realized she'd do anything to make that possible. A forceful tug had her neck wrenched back so that she had no choice but to look Del Rio in the eye. His fake smile never left his face.

"You really think you can do something to me, little game?" He asked in his heavily accented, some would even say stilted, English.

Elise caught a flash of movement behind him. "I can't... But he can."

Del Rio turned and let go of her, only to have John's fist collide with his jaw. Elise fell on her ass and scooted backward out of the fray, scrambling to her feet should someone else get in the ring.

As John beat Del Rio until he rolled out of the ring, Elise watched. She watched the anger play across his face and felt a small thrill, glad that she could inspire such feelings in him. She took a step back as he turned to her, the rage still clear in his eyes, the set of his shoulders. Honestly, he scared her more in that moment than any other she could recall.

Elise's heart pounded as she waited with baited breath for his response to her little "rescue".

Would he reject her? Or would he welcome her with open arms?

Her eyes widened as he opened his mouth to say something...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and critiques welcomed and encouraged.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**So here's the next chapter. Finally, right? I've been working and schooling so hard that I just haven't had time to do much in the way of writing. Hopefully, this'll make up for it.**

**I don't own anyone except for Elise. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The noise of the crowd drowned out the sound of his voice. John could barely hear himself over the roar of voices as they flowed through the arena.<p>

"Me?" He asked. Elise was forced to read his lips. She gave a small nod, her eyes wide and trained on him. It felt like she was wearing blinders.

John took a step forward. Elise took a step back.

His lips moved again, "You're choosin' me?"

Elise couldn't take the indecision on his face, the conflicted look he was giving her. He was still trying to catch his breath before he took another step toward her. Elise couldn't help it; she made for the ropes.

The hand around her wrist was unexpected as he caught her, snapping her to him roughly His free hand dove into her hair, effectively trapping her there. "I asked you a question..."

Elise looked into his eyes for a split second before she had to look away. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest and she was certain he had to feel it through the thin barrier of her shirt.

"Y...yes," she muttered, leaning into his hand despite the public nature of their scene. "You think you can handle me?"

The glint in his eye told he was more than ready to accept the challenge. Without another word, he leaned in to kiss her and she felt all of her alarm bells going off. She ignored them, knowing that her logical side was only betraying her underused emotions.

* * *

><p>"You know what the best thing about all of this is?" John asked her as he shoved her back against the wall, his hands settling on her hips.<p>

"You get the title back?" her eyes gleamed in the dark like a cat's.

He pulled her against him as he whispered against her ear, "I get to fuck you whenever I want."

She felt him smirk at the little shiver that ran up her spine. His blunt nails dug into the pliable flesh of her sides, just under her ribs. "Come home with me."

His blood ran cold. Elise was offering to open up her private space to him? As far as he knew, besides the one time he'd barged in on her, no one had ever been there, not even Hunter.

"You sure?" the muscles in his stomach jumped as her little claws drug over them.

"I wouldn't have asked unless I was," Elise replied, "I need to talk to you somewhere I feel safe... Somewhere that doesn't have the potential to fuck us over."

"I always have the potential to fuck you over," he joked, burying his face against her neck and breathing deep. "Goddamn, you smell so fucking good."

"Hey! Get a room!"

Elise's eyes widened as John turned, a deep rumble emanating from his chest. She swore she saw him bare his teeth as Christian approached them. "Mind your business."

"I'm just saying," his cocky way of holding himself shining through as he sauntered past them and toward the door to the airport. "You're goin' to miss your flight, Golden Boy."

"Golden Boy?" Elise scoffed, "Cute. Who came up with that shitty nickname?"

"Everyone knows you're fucking him for the gold, and he's fucking you for the connections," Christian stated it as though it was indisputable fact. Before John could get his bearings, Elise's razor blade tongue got the better of her.

"So?" She let that sink in for a moment as Christian's eyes widened a bit. "Yeah, what if we are? I didn't realize it was your dick that was involved."

Christian didn't miss a beat. "You're both perfect for each. You don't even know."

"Don't you have somewhere to be, man?" John finally found purchase in the confrontation and Christian held his hands up in surrender. John watched him leave, startling a bit as Elise's little hands stole under the fabric of his shirt and moved just under the elastic of his boxers.

She was like a drug for him. He could get high just being near her. A new side of his personality emerged whether they were alone or surrounded by thousands of people. He knew it was the same for her, and it scared her how intensely she felt drawn to him by it.

After exchanging his ticket, they were soon on the plane to Florida. It was a redeye, so no one really went out of their way to bother anyone else. All was quiet as the plane took off and eventually, Elise lifted the arm rest from between them and moved closer, tucking herself into his side. She twisted the material of his shirt in her fists, something he'd noticed she liked to do when she slept, and fell asleep.

When they touched down a few hours later, she lead him to the bag claim and then took him home.

Home.

Elise sighed before opening the door, trying to prepare herself for taking the absolute next step with John. No man had ever been invited back to her home. Her apartment was a deeply personal space. She had her breakdowns and licked her wounds there. It was the only place she felt secure enough to let all of her walls down. Would John's presence ruin that?

"You remember where the bedroom is, right?" she asked, tossing her purse on the bar before checking her messages. He didn't answer, just continued past her to set their bags down. "Chinese okay with you?"

"Sure," he called from the back of the apartment. It felt downright surreal to interact with her like they had been together for years. It'd only been a few months, maybe three or four at the most. He came back into the front room just as she was hanging up with the restaurant. "Don't take this the wrong way..."

"Okay..."

"You never get lonely here?" he blurted, and Elise just sort stared at him.

"I guess... I thought about getting a dog, but who would take care of it when I'm not here? Plus, it wouldn't really be fair to it... Which sucks, cuz I love pitbulls."

John jerked his head, gesturing for her to come to him. As she did, he moved to her sofa and spread out over the length of it. She molded herself to him, laying on top and propping her chin up on his chest so she could still look him in the eye.

"I meant, do you ever wish you'd have more people over?" he amended.

"They don't need to be here," she shrugged, "I like the quiet."

"Makes me jittery," John admitted, absently spreading the loose ends of her hair out so that they fanned over both of them. He curled a lock around his finger before testing it's softness.

Elise turned her head and snapped her teeth at his hand. "You're also the guy who can sleep for five hours and still manage to run for forty eight more."

"I have a lot of pent up energy.."

"John," her voice took a serious tone to it for a moment, "We need to talk about what's going to happen..."

"Well, besides the estrogen brigade being pissed as fuck at you, not much is going to change."

"Ha ha. Really, though. Are you ready for the backlash?" She pinned him with her shrewd, penetrating gaze and pursed her lips.

He sighed and looked away. They both had a way of making each other uncomfortable with their respective stares. "I don't know. Can't we cross that bridge when we get to it?"

Elise opened her mouth to say something before the doorbell interrupted her, "Hold that thought."

Pushing away from him, she answered the door and took their food, handing the kid a tip.

"So, what did my little homemaker cook for me?" he asked, earning a scathing glare from her.

"Dog. Chihuahua," she paused for a moment, "On a stick, if you want to get specific."

After eating at her coffee table, Elise reclined back against the front of the couch, leaning her head on John's shoulder.

"It's going to get really ugly, John," she told him gravely before taking his hand and tracing the lines of his palm. "I can't promise you that you won't hate yourself when it's all over."

"I just want you, and I want the belt," his hand twitched at the feather light touch, "If this is what it takes, then I'll do it."

"There's still time..."

"No. If you can choose me, then I can do this for you," he closed his hand on hers. "I promise. I'll do what I can to make this work."

Elise sighed. "We're going to argue a lot..."

"We already do that."

"Alright, then... If you're absolutely sure, then we have a lot of work to do and a very short amount of time to do it," Elise closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Let the Helmsly-Cena Era begin."

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to deliver a promo, but it was hard to completely change someone's character overnight. Elise had spent the greater part of her day off trying to find the right words to start the new age off at the right tempo.<p>

Josh looked a little browbeaten as she glared at him, though. She was alone for the beginning of it, just like she and John had discussed.

"Elise, last week, you and John Cena seemed to have formed some sort of.."

"It's an alliance," she interrupted him, "We're doing what's best for the other to succeed."

Josh didn't seem convinced, "But what about the kiss?"

Elise smiled sickeningly sweet at him. "You're a man, aren't you, Josh?"

"Uh.. yes?"

"And you'd want something in return for your... services, right? You have certain itches that can't be scratched, things that need to be taken care of," she turned deathly serious for a moment, "Well, so do I."

John chose that moment to approach Josh from the opposite side. "Me, too."

Elise's eyes glittered as they met his. They did they're best work when they were at odds with each other, facing off, competing. "He wants the title."

He smirked, leveling his gaze to meet hers. "She wants the glory."

"I want you," she corrected him. "I chose you to help me."

Josh suddenly felt uncomfortable between them, the tension in the room lighting the air up like firecrackers. "Help you what?"

"We're going to change the face of the company," she said flippantly, her eyes never leaving his. "We're going to make it better."

"But John _is _the face of the company," Josh wondered out loud.

"No, I'm not. John Cena is not the face of the company. The face of the company is what everyone else imagines me to be," a dark look suddenly shadowed him, "She knows what I really am."

"And I'm going to help you show everyone else," she whispered reverently, her eyes slipping closed, "I'm going to make you whole again, John."

Josh backed away, feeling like he was intruding on a very private moment. As the cameras moved away from them, Elise opened her eyes and found that John hadn't moved.

"You're eerily good at playing creepy," he told her as he pulled her close, but the far off look in her eye didn't leave.

"I'm not playing," she muttered, nuzzling into his chest. "We have somewhere to be."

Pulling away from him, she lead him to one of the photography rooms set up to take promotional shots. A series of shirts were laid out on table.

"Choose the one you like the most," she told him, walking over and lifting the first of them. The actual shirt was black, and the front logo looked similar to his current red shirt's. She made a face. "But not this one."

The next one over was a dark, charcoal gray, nearly black. There was a royal blue logo lined in white that was a silhouette of him Attitude Adjusting some faceless opponent. Under the logo, his trademark, 'Never Give Up' was done in a deep crimson with the same white outline.

"This one's not so bad," he offered, though it really didn't trip his trigger. There was one more, though, with the same color scheme, but a different design. "Wow. 'The Struggle is the Victory'?"

Elise smiled a little as she took the shirt from him and laid it flat, running her hand over the screen print of John locking up with another faceless opponent, but the design was so much more. It looked like it could be tribal, but at the same time, it reminded her of the popular oversized shirts that most hip hop fans wore. It was embellished almost to the point of seeming gaudy, but the colors were subtle enough against the gray to actually look decent. "Yeah. It's my favorite, too."

"So, we're going with this one?"

She shrugged a bit, "You have the final say."

"What about you? You didn't strong arm something for you while you were abusing the mech designers?" He asked, taking the new shirt and tossing it onto his shoulder.

Elise actually looked sheepish, "Yeah, I sorta did."

Clearing off the rejected shirts, she pulled a few smaller ones from a box near the table. Like his prototypes, one was black while the other two were the same charcoal gray. She unfolded them and placed them on the table, "I need help picking one."

John looked them all over with a critical eye. The first one was definitely a no go. The hot pink design looked static and flat and like no effort had been put into it at all. The last one was a bit better, but looked like a cheap, department store knock off. He settled on the middle one, and was sort of amazed at the amount of detail put into it.

He noticed Elise was looking at it, too, and unable to stop herself, she reached for it and brushed her hands over it, much like she had done with his. Against the gray, a twisting version of white feathers scrolled out from the shoulders of the shirt and down to the back. It was like a better, more intricate version of her favorite shirt, as feathers tipped in the same deep crimson and blue molted from them. She flipped the shirt over and realized they had been looking at the back. The front was done in vaguely gothic lettering lined in white and done in crimson, 'The Struggle is the Victory', framed with more molting feathers.

"They outdid themselves," she whispered, "This one, right? No contest?"

"Yeah," he agreed, and she gave him a little grin before taking her new shirt and doing the same as him. "You have a match tonight, though I'm not sure who with."

"It'll probably change a million times before it actually happens," John admitted. She gave a little laugh and followed him out of the room, stopping at their dressing room before heading to catering.

Elise knew she had a match against Kelly for another number one contender's spot. She was lacing up her boots when John walked back into the room, tugging on her hair as he walked by.

"You want me out there?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"What could you do? It's Kelly and she's not going to drag someone out there with her..."

"Seems a little unfair to you, though. Especially with what I just found out," he paused to pull on the new shirt, "I got a tag match tonight. Me and Air Boom against Del Rio and Perfect Swag."

"Which means Vickie will definitely be at ringside."

"Which means you're going to come out there no matter what."

Elise smirked at him. "Expect any less of me?"

"No. Not really," John answered, watching as she stood and pulled her own shirt on over her gear. It rode a bit high, just skimming the top of her black hot pants. She bent to fix her knee pads and her left brace before moving to him and kissing him lightly.

"I gotta go put a bitch in a her place," she told him airily, walking out of the room.

By the time she got back from winning, the back was buzzing with news of her new alliance with John. He met her halfway back to the dressing room, leading her back in the opposite direction.

"We're on after the break," he explained, letting her pull her shirt back on when they were near gorilla. "Don't touch Vickie unless she touches you."

Elise sniffed condescendingly, "If she gets involved, I'm going to make her regret it."

"Fine, just don't maim her."

Elise followed him out as his music cued, ignoring the rest of the introductions and settling in John's corner. She eyed Vickie who stood at the opposite corner, glaring daggers in her direction. Elise blinked languidly, not really paying the older woman much mind.

It wasn't until the middle of the match that Vickie decided to push her luck. Elise let her get a few licks in before stalking around the ring, intent on teaching her what it meant to interfere in a match that John was involved in. The Cougar saw her coming and quickly backed away, but not before getting Dolph's attention and making him stand between them.

He pointed in the direction she'd come from, telling her to go back to John's side. Elise shook her head and decided she'd rather deal with Ziggler than Vickie now. Before she could do much else, Vickie was involved again, and Elise sprinted from Ziggler and slid under the ropes. She caught Vickie's ankle and tugged, knocking her on her ass, then pulled her out of the ring. Elise pounced on her and began struggling with her before Dolph ripped her off and tossed her away. John stepped between them, catching Elise as she jumped back toward them.

She struggled with John for a bit, reaching over his shoulders to get another piece of either of the couple. The bell rang and Evan's hand was raised, sealing the victory for their team.

"You're crazy!" Vickie screamed at her, and Elise fought against John harder.

"Elise, babe, calm down," John soothed, carrying her off to the back. He didn't put her down until they were back in their room, dumping her on the black leather couch unceremoniously. "Calm the fuck down!"

"I told you I would fuck her up," Elise barked back, "Ziggler should have never touched me!"

"He didn't want you to kill her either, goddamn!"

"Whatever," she muttered. "This is what you wanted."

"Yeah, but if I gotta keep you from getting murder charges, then maybe I ain't so sure," John seethed, not even looking at her.

Elise huffed. "You're being dramatic."

"Oh, am I? Elise, you didn't see the look in your eyes..."

"Probably looked a lot like yours last Monday when Del Rio grabbed me," Elise quipped, "Because that wasn't fucking scary at all."

John ran a hand over his face. "He could have hurt you."

"She could have made you lose," Elise sat back, letting the tension drain from her body. "You can't afford that going into New Orleans."

"Just don't... Don't scare me like that again, okay?" he bent down and touched his forehead to hers. "I don't know what I'd do if someone hurt you."

* * *

><p><em>Hell in a Cell, New Orleans, La.<em>

Locked out of the cage? Elise ripped off the headset and ran around the cage to John's side. A desperate, angry feeling began to steal over her.

She gripped the chain link wall and shook it violently in a futile effort to get John back into the cell. He stopped her before she could hurt herself, taking her wrists in his large hands and holding them in front of her. Elise pulled them free and glared, switching between him and the cell.

"Climb it," she said suddenly and he looked at her in disbelief. Rage took her and she let out an ear grating screech. "Climb it now!"

John watched the small fit she threw and shook his head. "Hell no!"

Elise pointed at the cage. "Do you want it or not?"

"It's got a ceiling," he waved his hands around in a roughly cubical shape, trying to make her understand. She'd lost her fucking mind!

"Foley did it," was all she said before scoffing angrily and attempting to climb the cell herself.

Oh, fuck no. No. He wasn't about to let her get involved and get hurt. He pulled her off the chain link as gently as he could before setting her on her feet and taking her place. She watched him with wide and wild eyes, completely enthralled by her own virtue.

It was no use, though. By the time he was halfway up the cell, the bell had rung and Del Rio was declared the winner. John dropped down next to Elise as the cage slowly began to rise. They looked at each other for only a few seconds before John charged back into the ring, barreling into Del Rio and taking down the newly crowned champion. Elise took her customary spot at ringside, pounding on the apron and barking directions as all hell broke loose.

Miz and Truth streaked by her, attacking anyone who got in their way. When they descended on John, Elise lost most of her rational thought and slid into the ring herself, grasping Miz's arm in an attempt to pull him off. Throughout the entire ordeal, the cell had re-lowered, trapping them all within and leaving her at the mercy of everyone in the cell.

Without thinking, Miz struck out at whatever was on his arm, flooring Elise Helmsly. She crumbled to the mat in a heap, her tiny hands slipping from around his bicep limply. Miz looked around in a panic as the area around the cell filled with superstars. He made eye contact with Triple H and knew true fear for a moment. John looked from Elise's prone body to Miz, and he swore he saw his life flash before him. Instead of lashing out, though, John covered Elise with his body, doing his best to make sure no more harm came to her. Truth, who had been battling with Del Rio and Punk, slammed the butt of a crowbar into the back of his head just as he went to protect the girl, and he, too, fell like dead weight halfway on top of Elise.

Hunter was beyond angry. He wouldn't even call what he was feeling rage. As the New Orleans Police officers cut the lock on the cell, he fought to get inside, but the mass of bodies made it impossible. Truth and Miz surrendered, allowing the NOPD to cuff them and lead them from the cell. The sea of people parted and forgetting everything about his job, his position, he charged the restrained former superstars. How dare they invade his company, interrupt the main event and then lay their hands on his daughter?

Once the managed to separate Hunter from Awesome Truth, they continued out of the arena with them. Hunter shook himself, forced himself to calm down as paramedics began to check out those that were down in the ring.

John and Elise were the last two to come around. Once medical deemed them fine, just a little bruised and shaken up, they were allowed to head to the back. Hunter hovered at Elise's side with John at her other. She felt crowded as they helped her to the back. As soon as they were past the stage and in gorilla, both of their hands clamped almost painfully around her arms. For a moment, they both tried to tug her in opposite directions.

John pulled her toward him, winning for an instant, "We gotta talk."

Not to be outdone, Hunter nearly hoisted her over to his side, "Yeah? Well, so do we."

"She's my girl," John snapped.

"She's my daughter!"

Elise let them fight over her only a second longer before completely losing what little cool she had left. "Let me the fuck go!"

"Stay out of this," they both snarled down at her.

Elise pulled both of her arms free and took John's side, "Remember when you told me to go for it?"

Hunter's mouth was set in a thin line. "This isn't want I meant."

"I chose him," Elise stated, and John looked apoplectic for a moment. "He has the right to speak to me first."

"Just... Let your dad talk to you, shit," John rubbed his head. "My head hurts too fucking much for this shit."

"This isn't finished," Hunter told her, "but I don't want to fight with you, so call me on the way to Lafayette in the morning, okay?"

Before Elise could answer, Hunter turned on his heel and walked away, kicking a chair that was in his path so that it hit the wall with a loud clamor.

Elise turned to John and made her way for their dressing room, hurriedly packing her stuff and his. "Let's just go."

"Is this what you meant when you said it'd be ugly?" John asked, finding a clean shirt and pulling it on. He tossed one of his shirts to Elise and she gave him a quizzical look. "It's a little chilly out."

"Yeah, I guess..." she pulled it on over her gear, watching the hem fall to the top of her knees. She sat down and pulled off her boots, pads and brace before shimmying out of her trunks and pulling on a pair of jean shorts and her slip on vans. "I mean, I told him the same thing, but does he ever listen? Fucking no."

John laughed a bit at the pout on her face. She looked more like a petulant little child than she had in a good long while. "I don't really blame him."

"Why? Because Miz shouldn't have decked me?"

John's whole demeanor changed. "I'm going to kill him for that."

"Ah, no maiming anyone, Johnny," she cooed, shoving the remainder of her gear into her bag.

"Don't test me, Elise," he said, coming up behind her suddenly and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I don't care if he didn't know it was you; he should have never even been in the ring."

"John..."

"The next time I see him, I'm going to take what I owe," he vowed, his voice barely above a whisper. "He's going to feel every last bit of pain you felt... and then some."

Elise blanched a bit at the dark, sinister tone his voice had taken. She'd never heard him sound so calm and yet so furious at the same time.

What had she created? It was only the first few weeks and he was ready to deal blood for blood on anything that happened them.

It was going to be one interesting, and wild, Monday night.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up, I'm gonna cover the whole, 'Vote of Confidence' thing. PATIENCE PLEASE. It's all I beg of you, lol. <strong>

**Reviews and critiques are encouraged and greatly appreciated. **


End file.
